The Hitman
by Dairene Kezelghski
Summary: Kagami Taiga is a private detective. The Generation of Mercenaries are well-known police investigators, prodigies in their field. However, a series of mysterious crimes bring their paths together. Now Kagami and the Generation must stop the trail of felonies by uncovering the suspect's identity - an unknown phantom hitman.
1. Epilogue: The Mercenaries

**Author's Message**: Please be kind to me. I'm just an author interested in creating a fic for Kuroko no Basuke. I'd just post this one as a trial and see how you guys see it. :D

**Warning**: Hugely serious and brutal content. Read at your own risk.

**Disclaimer**: Meh...

* * *

**Epilogue  
****The Mercenaries**

* * *

**Mashiro Public Museum  
****_August 10_**,**_ 00:24_**

Kagami Taiga leaned on a strong buttress that hid his entirety. He sighed deeply as he nestled the rear part of his pistol against his forehead, berating himself silently for the error he had made. He made a sound similar to a growl, irritation flaring inside his system. He removed the pistol away from his face and used both of his hands to grip on it. He made an overhead glance at the hallway. Satisfied that it was still empty, Kagami dashed far away again to another hiding spot. Moving as silently as he could, the _detective_-turned-_criminal_ hoped he was still far away from _their _sight.

Two of the _Generation of Mercenaries_, the well-known group of police investigators, were chasing after his tail. They had barely captured him some seconds ago, but his quick reaction saved himself from his enemies. That night, instead of the usual _paralysis darts - _the neurotoxin-based injection-system plastic bullets -, the Generation had come to him with _live_ ammunition bullets, the one capable of rigging dangerous wounds in his body. He then understood that he was finally reclassified from a nuisance into a total felonious individual. He cursed his current situation. Even if his drive to survive drove him to his fullest, he felt fear for his own being.

Those who were pursuing him were known _monsters_, capable of tearing down criminals and chasing them into their deepest fears; he'd bet his _balls_ that they'd not simply capture him without letting him experience any semblance of terror. _Or even take my life_, he added as an afterthought, imagining the worst case scenario.

He sighed again and took another step forward… which he regretted as soon as three consecutive gunfires echoed throughout the complex.

Kagami Taiga rolled into the sides and stopped exactly at a wooden crate decked perpendicular the wall. He crouched quickly, and steadied the pistol in his hands. _They are quick!_ He yelled in his head. Hardly thirty seconds passed since he evaded his trackers… And here they found his trail again and began to rain down bullets against him. The tracing skills of the Generation had to be pretty wild for them to locate him that fast, Kagami assumed. He closed his eyes and concentrated.

Whispers suddenly invaded his ears. He heard the silent clicks from some pistols. He listened to a metallic thud that fell into the tiled flooring of the structure. And when he finally gained cognition, Kagami Taiga took the chance to fire away some shots towards the other direction, also retreating at the same time. _They're changing magazines_, he told himself, knowing that the clanging sound of some metal were empty cartridges itself falling from the magazine port. He took the opportunity as they reloaded their weapon.

After he settled safely in a crevice created by two huge wooden shelves, he checked his own rounds. He had fired ten bullets in total, leaving for himself five volleys from his originally fifteen-shot clip. Also, the only extra magazine he had fell from him when he dodged the torrent of bullets that was fired against him seconds ago. He cringed at his own condition. It seemed that hope was beginning to dampen its light on him. He almost chuckled at a thought that appeared in his head. _Fuck_, he cussed in thought, _never damn thought that they can be this good_.

When he peered back at his previous spot, a bullet grazed through his forehead, taking with it some strands of his hair and creating a horizontal cut on his skin. He instantly pulled his head inside the gap he'd hidden himself into, shock washing through his body. As he felt the warm fluid ran through the bridge of his nose, down to his right cheek, he trembled in deep fear, as the unspoken warning carved itself into his brain. He wiped the blood from his face, though he only scattered the trickles over his whole face.

_They're going to kill me!_ He finally yelled that statement in his mind. The Generation of Mercenaries was no joke at all. They were the real deal! He finally decided that it was not a fair battle anymore and his life was now truly on the line. Even though he had courage embedded into his heart, he'd now listen to the words of his chief, Junpei Hyūga, and withdraw for now. Courage that knew no bounds, according to him, was no different from recklessness and plain stupidity. He was half-hearted in the decision to retreat, but he knew he'd not be able to make a choice if he ended up dead anyway.

Just as he stepped out of the space he stuck himself into in order to dash away, a long-barreled muzzle nudged on his face, completely stopping him in his tracks. Kagami could on look in surprise when a bespectacled green-haired man deliberately held a sniping gun on his head. How could he forget about this one? He reprimanded himself silently. He thought he only had _two _pursuers. But he overlooked the probability of this third man, the one who prefers to shoot from afar, also following him. "Don't even dare." He only said, putting a surefire finger on the trigger of the sniping gun. He released a radio, push the side button and spoke through it. "I've captured him."

"_Copy that_," An enthusiastic voice responded through the line. "_Good job, Midorimacchi_."

Some seconds after that, two running figures approached the man named _Midorima_ and Kagami Taiga, who now knelt with his back against the sniper. He placed his hands behind his head, as he was instructed to earlier, while the pistol he held before stayed on the floor, after he was disarmed. The creepy part was that Midorima's gun remained pointing on his head.

"Midorimacchi," it was the same voice that spoke from the radio and it belonged to a fine blond male. He held a smile when he saw that Kagami Taiga had been captured. "I didn't expect for him to escape away like that!" He said, adding an excited tone in his statement. He flailed his hands to show his annoyance, before a pistol base hit him in the head.

Apparently, a tanned male who stood a centimeter taller than the blond one had did the attack, earning himself a sharp snicker from the latter. "Shut up, _Kise_." The man, also noticeable for his dark blue hair, scolded Kise. "Your shouts are as noisy as gunfire," he remarked, plugging his little finger inside his left ear and proceeded to clean it in an unhygienic manner.

"_Aominecchiiiii~_!" Kise yelled out the tanned man's name. "You should have not done that!" He massaged his head in the process.

"You're noisy!" Aomine snapped back.

"And you're an _idiot_!" Kise answered.

Midorima just coughed out loud and intervened with the developing bicker between the two males. His gesture attracted the attention of the other two and it made them stop immediately. "We've captured this criminal already," he reminded them. "This is one step to ensuring that our problems will not go out of hand." With his free hand, he adjusted his eyeglasses up.

"Hey, hey, wait up!" Kagami spoke up from his position, the three Generations looking down at him. "You know I am not the enemy!" He told them. "You know this is a misunderstanding!" He pleaded to them.

"When you have been branded a _criminal_, I did not even dare to understand if this whole fair is a miscalculation." Midorami said seriously. "Justice just needs to be served as soon," he only remarked, pushing the muzzle of his gun harder into his head.

"Don't be too serious, Midorimacchi." Kise tried to placate the man. "The police want him to be captured alive, well… _preferably_." He said, smiling wryly towards Midorima. "And why do you even look so pissed?

"Try asking about lucky items," Aomine reacted at that, still wondering how weird Midorima's attraction towards horoscope stuff was. Just as he said that, Midorima's face twitched in vexation. "Bulls eye," the tanned man only added as he got the hint from the other's response to it.

"So Midorimacchi doesn't have his lucky item?" Kise said and it translated as 'I'll-rub-more-salt-into-your-wounded-esteem' towards Midorima. The green-haired man nearly considered to aim his gun towards the blond if not for the captive he already had in hand. "I'm surprised even without it, you were able to capture Kagamicchi!" Kise added, almost a squeal for his tone.

Now that he mentioned it, Midorima was enticed with the same thought. Usually, Ohasa was correct about his failure if he did not bring with him his lucky item, or even something to negate the bad fortune. If that was so, then why was he able to easily capture this criminal Kagami? His eyes widened in realization, as he whipped and turned to his back, weapon ready. However, he was too late when a bullet struck him squarely in his abdomen. Before he passed out, he saw that it was a paralysis dart.

"_Down_," an emotionless voice echoed through the halls.

Kise and Aomine acted too late, as they only countered when they saw Midorima fell. There was an arm that stretched forwards against the two and first pointed a gun towards the blond. In a quick pull of the trigger, another shot was made, Kise unable to fire back. He soon received the full effect of the paralysis ammo and fell beside the still-standing Aomine.

"_Down_," the same voice repeated the word.

Because of the time it took for the newcomer to shoot Kise down, Aomine acquired to chance to prepare his weapon and brought it against the person. "You," Aomine had an estranged voice, signifying the shock he received from the short incident. He started to shake in anxiety, visible when his pistol quivered by his hands.

"_Aomine-kun_," the newcomer voiced out the tanned man's name, before the person brought down his own weapon against Kagami's head. "Bring down your weapon, or your prisoner will suffer."

"Don't do that!" Aomine warned, as he pressed a little harder at the trigger of his own gun.

"Do what?" The person asked, as he pushed the gun harder against Kagami.

Aomine almost faltered when the newcomer tested his resolve. But that was his error. Just as he wavered when he was threatened back, the person released another gun with his free hand and shot Aomine without hesitation. The tanned male only had a flabbergasted expression when he gradually fell onto the cold floor, joining Kise and Midorima in their catalepsy. "_Down_," for the third time, that word was said.

Kagami Taiga watched the whole farce with horror. The Generation of Mercenaries was monsters in their own right, but someone knocked them out cold, without any trouble. He felt the murderous aura that rapidly came over him. The torrential horror blanketed him, almost suffocating him. He tried to look back at the newcomer, surprise overcoming his countenance. "So…" He said, with his voice raspy. "The real _hitman _comes…" He declared.

_Kuroko Tetsuya_ only looked back with those blank orbs. His face did not reveal his thoughts and feelings, and remained expressionless. His gazes were as cold as his certitude and as silent as his moves. Kagami could not read any of his looks. "Hello, Kagami-kun." He only greeted as he shot a paralyzing bullet on Kagami's chest.

* * *

- **End of Epilogue** -

Surprise! I like a Dark Kuroko! *evil smirk*

Guys, please let me through by starting with an epilogue. I know it's unusual but I have my style. :D

Thanks for reading!


	2. Hitman: 01

**Hey, guys**, the author here. Just decided to expand this trial fic by actually doing chapter 1. I'm still partially undecided with this one, since I keep on reading better stories in this site... I feel so crushed already.

Anyways, we have here an unlikely commentator. Why don't you introduce yourself?

_"Hello, everyone. Gray Fullbuster from the author's The Ice Mage's Assassin_."

So, Gray-kun, what made you decide to tail me here in Kuroko no Basuke's page?

_"I'm still upset that you begin to write another fic while still doing ours. Besides, another character actually invaded Chapter 19 of The Ice Mage's Assassin."_

Well, I don't really know how Kuroko-kun managed to place himself there. *sighs* So, people, I present to you Chapter 1 of The Hitman!

**Warning: **Grammar errors, punctuation errors, spelling errors... err, any errors you see here is because of my little comprehension of the English language. Plus, I'm not beta-ed.

**Disclaimer: **Meh...

* * *

**Chapter 1**

[_button click_] Record start. Dated August 5, time 14:22.

[_clears throat_] Kagami Taiga here. Few weeks have passed since I got the position as on-site investigator for the agency. We're currently on a case about a high-ranking member of _Hicenn Pharmaceuticals_, a still-growing corporation responsible for the development of the _paralysis darts_, [_pistol's slide locked into place_] the non-lethal ammunition provided now to the police force of the whole country.

[_some typing of computer keyboard_] The now-known _paralysis darts_, as part of the study the Ministry of Defense, have gained positive results concerning the capture of criminals. [_mouse slides then clicks_] Because of the significant reduction of casualties, the government passed an executive mandate for the police force to change from metallic bullets to paralysis darts. [_silence_] Even we have taken the opportunity for change [_pistol placed atop wooden table_].

[_yawns_] Let's see… [_papers crumple_] _Reo Mibuchi_, chief operating officer of Hicenn Pharmaceuticals, shot by an assailant at August 3, 10:02 at the district mall [_more paper crumple_]. Turn outs to be participating in a convention concerning the other developments of the corporation. [_hums_] Bullet used is a paralysis dart, and from the measurement analyzed by _Koganei_-senpai, it appears to have been shot from a sniper rifle. Reo Mibuchi remains in the hospital, currently in a comatose state.

[_plastic bullets fall on the table, rolls then stops_] The dart used contained a lot more neurotoxin than recommended.

[_sighs_] This is definitely the work of that _phantom hitman_.

[_button click_]

* * *

Kagami Taiga yawned and did not bother to cover his mouth as he pushed the door out of his way. Rubbing the back of his head, he sent a questioning glance over their manager, who sat in front of a computer in a nearby desk table. However, it appeared that _she _was engrossed with whatever she worked on and did not even noticed Kagami's approach. The manager expertly reached for the pack of milk she was drinking and sipped from it with a straw. Instantly, a hand softly slammed over her work table.

"Coach, why––"

"Pppprrrrrffffftttttt!"

Kagami begrudgingly wiped off the milk that was sprayed on his face. "What's with that?" He asked silently, as he dabbed the liquid from his clothes with his spare handkerchief. While he removed the milk from his body, he just observed their general manager as she held her chest from the scare she experienced, breathing heavily as if she'd joined in a marathon.

"Stop doing that!" She yelled in annoyance, almost using the same milk to splash off the man away. "Stupid _Bakagami_!" She shouted again, separating the papers that had been sprinkled with the milk she splurted off. She wished none of those documents were really important, or she'd used Kagami's skin to replace those papers. As she did this, she sent a glare towards Kagami's direction and asked irately, "What do you want?"

"W-Well, coach," that time, Kagami looked at her apologetically, but he had doubts he'd be able to talk smoothly at her. "I'm still confused why I have to record the things I do about this case…" He removed his pupils away from her, avoiding direct eye contact. "Will you _please_ _damn _tell me?" In his efforts to perfectly converse in a polite manner, Kagami actually slipped and made a negating combination of words.

"Haven't you been listening to what I have told you before?" Their general manager actually stood up from her seat and jabbed a finger on Kagami's chest, poking the tall man in an intensity that already pained the dark red-haired detective. "Seriously, _Bakagami_." She repeated in snarky manner, a mischievous single-worded adjective that fully described their new detective. She took her seat back, crossed her arms in front of her chest and sighed really, _really _hard. _Here comes a man who loves solving crimes and not even know the importance of its other parts_, she stated in her mind. Seriously, she could call Kagami as 'Detective Idiot' for his ignorance. "Information gathering is very important in our jobs, and there are a lot of sources that we should look into."

"I know that," Kagami just responded while he took the free seat placed in front of his manager's work area. "What I don't understand is why we have to include a record of our own actions," he told her, playing with his fingers a small dog keychain that adorned the table. "I mean, we should be focusing on the people involved in the crime!"

"When we accepted the task of investigating the crime, we have been included in it," the manager just said. "I believed that Kagami-kun and _Izuki_-kun have visited the scene of the crime many times," she took a brief glance at the huge calendar that already served as a cover for her worktable. "You even took the chance to visit Hicenn Pharmaceuticals," she pointed out, observing a particular date marked by a red pen. She looked back again at Kagami. "You've had lots of impressions, right?"

"Well, yeah," Kagami answered.

"We have records of your actions and observations about the crime because we need to look out for the details we usually miss." Kagami's manager explained to him. She rummaged through the drawer she just opened a pulled out a paper that had been penned in with various notations, especially on the sides. She placed it in front of Kagami. "Why do you think _Koganei_-kun, _Mitobe_-kun and I take an effort to analyze the records you bring in?"

Kagami stared hard at the paper. He saw it was a simple table with three columns, written in those three was about a single detail about the crime they were trying to solve. He looked quizzically at first, noticing that the three columns actually signified three different dates. It was Izuki-senpai's name that first caught his attention, which was repeated twice – it was written in the first two columns – while his name also appeared, in the third column.

"This is the gist of the recordings about how you thought regarding the scene of the crime," his manager continued to speak. "Of course, you and Izuki-kun have different perspective about things." She skimmed her hands to Izuki and Kagami's name, silently telling him the recording from different individuals. "Also, insights actually change daily even by a bit." She pointed out why Izuki's record appeared twice. "In this manner, we can have a subjective portion for our case, which can help us in solving the crime."

Kagami still had that flat expression, to which his manager already translated as 'I'm-not-getting-anything.' She just placed her hand on her temples, massaging her throbbing head. A headache actually descended to her in the form of Kagami Taiga. "Listen to this." His manager began. "Record from August 3, taped in the afternoon, both by Izuki-kun and Kagami-kun. Both detectives thought that the reason for the assailant to attack the victim was of personal cause and to create panic, which can serve as a diversion to manage an escape."

"Of course," Kagami remarked at that. "Basically, public crime execution gives an opportunity for escape." He pointed out. "When people are confused, they don't usually look for who did it but to where should they go to save themselves." He intelligently put. His manager whistled in slight amazement, saying that 'even Kagami-kun knows how to reason.'

"I can think too!" Kagami retorted at that.

"Well, that's your basic assumption." Kagami's manager only said. "However, we got another column from Izuki-kun's record for the following date." She cleared her throat. "August 4, time 16:35. He said he began to question his own conjecture. If the hitman only wanted to take down the victim, then why do it in public in the first place? Having done it covertly can actually reduce any chances of complications. Izuki-kun then assumed that there is another possible motive for it." The female paused for a while to find a particular notation she'd written herself in the paper. She smiled eagerly as she saw it. "What if the assailant didn't actually _snipe_ the victim?"

Kagami looked surprised at that. But he remembered the bullet analysis given to him by Koganei-senpai. The paralysis dart used was too big even for a hand gun so it was assumed to have been shot from a long distance. Plus, witnesses have stated that they did not even see _anyone _approached the victim before he was shot. "But the evidences show that––"

"The evidences show that at _first_ glance," Kagami's manager cut him off. "Hear this again. Izuki-kun thought and recorded that there is another probability that the assailant didn't just use the crowd as a diversion, but a _cover _as well."

That time, Kagami was clearly confused. "Is Izuki-senpai implying that Reo Mibuchi was shot face-to-face? At point blank?" The red-haired detective raised his doubts. "That seems to be impossible, if you ask me." He thumbed himself, so sure that such move was downright improbable.

"I had my doubts too, at first." The female manager interlaced her hands atop the desk after she placed the paper atop the table. "It's really incredible to do such stunt without being seen." She commented. "However, after your visit in Hicenn Pharmaceuticals yesterday, Izuki-kun actually minded to ask the company what are the stuff Reo Mibuchi brought for the convention." She then rotated her computer screen and faced it towards Kagami. "This is the list of the items the victim carried."

Kagami took the time to scan through the objects and mentally observed that those were the common stuff a businessman would bring in any outdoor meetings or any convention. He glanced at the rightmost portion of the list and saw that it appeared to be a checklist. It seemed that every listed item had been accounted for – none was actually missing. He just sighed, deciding that it didn't actually bring any help to his confused head. "Err…" He just droned confusedly.

"Stupid _Bakagami_," the manager only repeated the _endearing_ term for the red-haired detective. "Of course Izuki-kun realized that there is one important item that isn't listed here." She said as she placed the computer monitor back to its original orientation. "Do you recognize what?" She threw her question to Kagami.

"N-No," Kagami honestly answered, his mind still cluttered by a torrent of confusion since he began with that recording that afternoon.

"Knew it," his manager only said, scratching on a paper a single line beside the word 'idiot'. Beneath it was another word: 'actually intelligent.' _Thirty points idiot, seven points actually intelligent_, she just thought. "Izuki-kun had asked for another 'roll call' of items, only to find out that Reo Mibuchi is actually missing an item he owned." She finally revealed, which seemed to have excite Kagami. "The victim had actually lost his _company ID_."

"Eh…" Kagami unconsciously voiced out, before he made another much intellectual reaction. "Hah? An ID?" He remarked disbelievingly. "He could just have leave it in his home… it's nothing that big!"

"You really have forgotten about it?" His manager shouted in reply. "Can't you remember that the people in Hicenn use their IDs as personal key cards to get in and out of the corporation?!" She pointed out again, now putting her fingers against Kagami's cheeks, prodding and prodding at them repeatedly. "Izuki-kun theorized that it's not a simple hitman assault; the actual motive of the assailant is to do _theft_!" She told Kagami and finally ended her attack against the detective's cheeks.

Kagami's reddened cheeks almost rivaled his hair in color. As he massaged them in pain, Kagami then understood the situation. "So we need to do something about it then," he commented.

"Just why do you think I was so busy earlier, before you startled me?" His manager snapped back. "I was being contacted by Hyūga-kun about it. Both he and Izuki-kun had returned to Hicenn Pharmaceuticals to ask about the details of the missing ID."

"What?!" Kagami barked aloud as he stood from his seat. "Why didn't you tell me earlier, coach?!"

"Because you dazed and disturbed me with your poor concern, _Bakagami_-kun!" His manager, in the name of Riko Aida, yelled back in pure vexation.

* * *

After being scolded and told that he wouldn't be following both his Hyūga-senpai and Izuki-senpai, anymore, since Hicenn Pharmaceuticals was located in another city, and since Coach Riko could not afford to lose some on-site investigators that day, Kagami Taiga was left to remain at their district to await further instructions. It aggravated the red-haired detective, since he'd be missing some detective work again. If Riko Aida wasn't just so plain _scary_, he knew he would have just jumped off to the next bus and accompanied his two senpais in their work. That was not the real situation, though; his coach apparently held a demon's trident at her hand and drove him to cower in fear.

He shivered upon his thoughts.

Of course, the other thing that bothered his mind was the case that they tracked. He'd actually used a dictionary back at the agency in order to find the word he thought off for Izuki-senpai's assumption, and it turned out to be '_preposterous_.' A deep word, for a fact, but it was rather a more respectful way of wording his reservation to his senior's supposition. Don't mistake; Kagami Taiga had deep respect for his senpais. But, in his straightforward mind, logic couldn't simply agree with that.

_A hitman shooting a gun head-on against his victim_, he revisited the idea, _the hell with that?!_ And he simply shook it off as just another theory in order to solve their crime. At least, the good news was that they were forming a lot more ideas about the case.

Nonetheless, the only appalling thing for Kagami was the company ID that went missing. Now, as his coach presented him earlier, it was really assumed that Reo Mibuchi did bring his ID wherever he went. It was backed-up by informal interviews from the business staff. It was company protocol to have every employee hold their IDs as if clinging on to their own lives, and as the COO, the victim was presumed to follow this decorum into the dot. That had actually made the 'thievery' thing much more appealing, although he was still hesitant as to the manner how Reo Mibuchi was brought down.

A single beep from his pocket pulled him away from his thoughts. Kagami flipped open his phone and saw that a message registered in his inbox. He opened it right away. "_Sender, Hyūga-senpai_," he read the message in a soft voice, "_heard from Riko that you totally blew her day_," – Kagami cringed at that –, "_just want to remind you that you need to _damn_ respect your senpai or I'll gently place you in a buzz saw and graciously detach your head from your neck_." Kagami could practically feel the 'clutch' personality being emitted from his own phone. "_Damn kouhais not respecting their senpais at this time and age._" He trembled at that. "_Have a good day, Detective Idiotaiga Bakagami_," the red-haired detective ended reading with a silent bout of frustration.

"Stop with the name-calling, _damnit_!" He quickly covered his mouth shut after he cursed aloud, as he looked suspiciously at his phone. He would not take the chance for the phone to send his words towards their chief investigator. Only heaven knew what could happen to him if his senpai 'work' on him in his clutch time. He tried to get rid of the fearful thought inside his head.

Now his trail of thoughts concerning their case had been officially ended by that fearsome message from his senpai, the agency's chief investigator, Hyūga Junpei. Kagami's mind, from the excited state upon discerning a progress, literally jumped down to an apathetic status that made left him feeling lazy. It was already 16:00 in his phone, making that almost an hour since he was _kicked out _by a fuming general manager. He had really nothing else to do that time, though he really itched to join in the inquiry in Hicenn.

However, he was quick to remind himself that Hyūga-senpai would probably (voluntarily) lose some of his self-control and blast himself off towards the 'disrespectful' kohai, an impression that quickly killed off Kagami's eagerness to work on the crime that day. Nevertheless, with those quirks, Kagami was then fully able to preserve his weird view of his fellow detectives – _frightening_ and just plain _bizarre_. Perhaps it was Izuki-senpai who stood out to be the most normal of all of them, but then again he'd recall his unending pun streak, which gave Kagami an instant migraine when hearing them.

Just as he sighed, his stomach protested in hunger.

Luckily, Kagami was walking towards the direction of his preferred fast food restaurant. _Maji Burgers_ didn't really stand out as the best among its competitors, but Kagami had formed an utmost respect for its quick service and its serving's ability to keep his stomach shut once in a while – at the least fifteen servings of a burger in Maji was more sufficient in comparison to the same number of orders he had in other restaurants. He ordered a mountain of burgers that was stuffed into his tray and sat on a vacant seat near the window.

Finally unwrapping his first burger in a single swipe, Kagami managed to bite off half of it in his first mouthful. He was staring through the window pane, ignoring his own reflection, and silently pondering about the things that happened that day. The first thing that came into his mind was that he was already eating a share of dinner, and yet it was still early in the afternoon. Shrugging it off and settling it with an '_I'll just take half of the order later_' decision, Kagami slowly noticed another reflection that sat opposite of his own.

He instantly placed his pupils in the periphery, looking at the said seat. When he realized that there was indeed a person next to him, Kagami shoved the rest his burger into his mouth and gulped it almost like a fluid.

"_Domo_," the person greeted him.

"Where'd you come from?" Kagami asked in accusing manner, ticked off the sudden appearance of this character. "What are you doing?"

His light-blue locks swayed upon his movement. "I was sitting here first." He only said with his tone flat. The man was outwardly a lot shorter than Kagami and much frailer-looking. "I like this place's vanilla shakes." He injected, to which Kagami could not discern if he was being pleasant or it already had an unnoticeable teasing remark with. The other man held a blank stare. He caught the straw with his lips and sipped from his cup.

Kagami only replied with a smug look, adding a derisive expression to his lips. "Go somewhere else." He said almost belligerently.

"I don't want to." The other one perked up, but his face remained emotionless.

"If someone sees us," Kagami started to reason out, looking at the faces of random people inside the burger stand, "they'll think we're friends!"

"This is my usual hangout." The other man replied.

Kagami looked at him disbelievingly. He had the urged to stand up, but it remained as an impulse since he decided that there was nothing wrong sitting with the other one. With a small frown, Kagami picked up one of his burgers and unceremoniously threw it the other. "Here," he said as fair warning, although the light blue-haired one caught it with precision. "So what caused you to come here, _Kuroko_?" He asked him, curious that he was in that fast food restaurant as well.

"I've got nothing to do." Kuroko responded. He fixed an emotionless stare towards Kagami and the latter quickly noticed it as soon, making him flinch with the sudden gape. The shorter man's gazes were apparently distracting. As a detective, looking into those eyes was like diving into the deep blue ocean; it happened to be unfathomable so it caught him unaware what to expect. Plus, Kuroko's unreadable expression made Kagami conscious, especially that his expertise required him to be mindful of other people's appearances and gestures.

"What?" Kagami retorted, clearly bemused of Kuroko staring at him like that.

"You were reprimanded by your coach again, isn't it, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko supposed and Kagami's reaction had beckoned the paler male that he was correct. To Kagami's side, however, Kuroko's way of stating that did not appear to him as a question, but an observation of some sorts. _Was it so obvious in my face?_ Kagami almost did a facepalm, ashamed that the other male had found it so easily.

"It really proves me that you are part of the Generation of Mercenaries," Kagami instead commented, bringing the topic away from himself. He then sent Kuroko an inquisitive glance, although he was still quite unsure if the other one had seen it as an indication that he want to ask the question; Kuroko's face was still impassive. "Why don't you join them again?" He fired off his query.

Kuroko sipped once more before he held his face up and looked at Kagami. "You know my condition, Kagami-kun." He started. "I don't really want things to be more complicated as it is right now." He said; his face still perfectly expressionless. This made Kagami more wary, since he was getting less and less with Kuroko being too stiff with his countenance. "Besides, they are already more than capable and I do not need to stand by them anymore." He added.

Kagami merely grunted at that. "I think you're better than them… All of those bastards sound so full of themselves." He hissed, but not really conveying anger. More or less, it was just to signify his annoyance over them. "Makes me want to crush them," he remarked.

Kuroko was just silent at that. He replaced the straw in his lips and drank his milkshake again. Of course, Kagami held a rebuking twist on his lips, not really satisfied with Kuroko's subtlety, especially with words. As long as Kuroko remained an enigma towards him, Kagami wouldn't take his eyes off him. Generation or not, Kuroko was still a figure to be reckoned with.

After Kagami had magically absorbed all of the burgers into his system, he bade Kuroko to walk with him back the agency.

"I know we are not required to guard you personally, but the Coach doesn't really like it that you walk by yourself." Kagami chided Kuroko faintly.

"I understand. I am sorry for imposing myself into you, Kagami-kun." Kuroko answered back very respectfully.

Kagami only regarded him by looking at the sides of his eyes, before he turned forward and concentrated in their path ahead. The duo fell into silence, something that did not bother Kagami. The red-haired detective had really nothing much to say to Kuroko. He did want to talk about the case they were handling, but it was against procedure and, besides, he already had some uncertainties towards Kuroko. It was only one-sided though, since the latter acted as if he did not mind at all.

When they stopped before crossing a street and waited for the pedestrian light to signal a go, Kagami was startled when Kuroko suddenly spoke to him without any warning.

"The entire world is a stage and everyone is actor for their own part." He began. "For every actor, there is one who acts as a support, a shadow. But a shadow will become darker if the light is stronger and it will make the light stand out." Kuroko paused for a while and turned a decisive stare at Kagami. "As a main actor, you are bound to have a shadow to your light, someone that will make you number one. Just wait for the right time, Kagami-kun."

* * *

[_button clicks_] Unofficial record start. Dated August 5, time 22:38

[_sighs_] Kagami Taiga again. _Hell_, I don't know what pushed me to do this recording at night. To top it off, this is not a formal one [_pauses, then inhales_], just something to clear my head off. And no way will I give this to Coach; she might think I'm nuts or something. [_tapping sounds_]. The night with the agency ended up pretty normally, I guess. When Hyūga-senpai and Izuki-senpai returned from Hicenn, I'm so sure the first thing Hyūga-senpai wanted to do was to bore a hole at my head or something [_soft laughter_].

[_tongue click_] If not for Kuroko, perhaps senpai might have continued on with his plan. [_silence_] According to them, Hicenn Pharmaceuticals managed to disable Reo Mibuchi's ID across their system. They said being a COO, his ID can virtually access anything within the corporation. [_grunts_] Lucky them the agency's quickly noticed about the ID.

[_hums_] Still, I'm still pretty uptight with Kuroko. Sure, _Seirin Detective Agency_ has volunteered to house Kuroko temporarily, after he has been involved with the hitman cases. Even though it's been weeks since we had him, I can't still place my full… uhh [_silence_, _then a long sigh_].

Anyways, I hope to resolve this crime as soon, and get on with that _phantom hitman_.

[_button clicks_]

* * *

- **End of Chapter** -

_"Wait-wait-wait... I've read the epilogue - that should be a 'prolouge' though, if I can correct you - and I know that this Kuroko or whoever is it is supposed to be the hitman."_

Don't sweat it up too much, Gray-kun. Perhaps we've just misread that first part. So, minna-san, what'ya think? :)


	3. Hitman: 02

**I have decided.** This trial fic will be posted weekly, every Sunday. I really worked on this fic because I'm really amazed on how deep the characters in Kuroko no Basuke can be. It's my my way to show how I'm glad Kuroko no Basuke came into existence. (so deep~!)

Many thanks to those who faved and follow this fiction, especiall, of course, to those who made a review. I'm really happy with that. Let's all keep the fan fiction of KuroBas alive! :)

**Disclaimer**: Meh...

* * *

**Chapter 2**

[_button clicks_]

[_awkward cough_] You do recognize my voice do you? So, next time, can I just skip my name? [_clothes rustle, then a whine_] Come on… Ok-okay, okay. Geez, can't I make my life a lot easier? [_annoyed tongue click_] As you've guessed, still Kagami Taiga. Dated August 6, time 09:25. Now it's day three since our investigation began. Still doesn't have any leads about the assailant, though. [_sighs_] Gathering witnesses takes too much effort… so tiring.

[_keyboard typing_] The only thing new is the ballistic results partly worked on by Koganei-senpai and Mitobe-senpai. [_more keyboard typing_] Since Coach Riko and Hyūga-senpai actually thinks Izuki-senpai's idea is possible, they had requested for the test to be ran. [_hums_] It does show that traces of gunpowder were seen in Reo Mibuchi's clothes. Even though I won't believe it's done that way, I have to accept that it actually happened.

[_door blats opens_] _Kagamicchiiiiiii_~!

[_surprised yelp_] Wha-What are you doing here?! [_chair moves_] And stop calling me that!

[_snickers_] _I heard of a development so I came here really quick!_ [_short chuckle_] _Besides, I wanna see Kurokocchi!_

[_annoyed growl_] Then you should have come to him first!

[_sniffs_] _You are so mean, Kagamicchi!_

[_tapping sound_] You should know I'm doing so––

[_button clicks_]

* * *

"––mething here so you should not disturb me." Kagami berated the blond, as he hit the stop button from his recorder. Kagami sighed as he shooed the man from the small room, thinking that he had to redo his recording. He knew that his coach would reject the file if he passed it to her with that kind of content and she'd probably order him to submit another one with a better narrative quality. Heck, he was already at wit's end just trying to speak about the case they tried to piece to an inanimate electronic voice recorder. It was really embarrassing for him. It was difficult to raise a conversation to something that won't answer back!

"Eh… you are doing something? Work perhaps?" The blond just asked nosily, actually sounding doubtful. "But it looked from the outside that you are just mumbling something _idiotic_!" He shared his observation with a squeaky tone, flailing his hands to gesture his uncertainty about Kagami doing some actual work. Kagami closed the door behind him, sending a snarled look at the other one.

"Even though he appears not to anything does not automatically mean he isn't really doing any," _Seirin Detective Agency_'s Chief Investigator, Hyūga Junpei, butted in the conversation. Kagami Taiga actually looked up at his senpai with slight appreciation. It was not too often that his senpai would remark him something that positive! Kagami almost grinned triumphantly against the blond. When his Hyūga-senpai saw that smug expression covering Kagami's face, which appeared to him as _annoying_, he quickly continued on with his words. "Well, I can't blame you if you think that way; he does give that kind of impression, despite his scary look."

"Captain!" Kagami wailed at that. "You can really praise me once in a while, you know?" He said to Hyūga-senpai, which earned him a narrowed look from his senior.

"You can always prove to me, Kagami," Hyūg just said, before turning back again at the blond who suddenly invaded their agency. "So, what has _Ryōta __Kise _of the_Generation of Mercenaries_ to do with Seirin today?_" _He asked without any hints of subtlety. Despite seeing everyone who was a year younger than he was as a kouhai, Hyūga knew how to regard a junior who had a great standing and fame. Even though he was not really pleased being bothered by a certain Generation in the morning, Seirin's chief detective had more than enough share of experience of dealing with this kind of people. "Does _Kaijō_ Police Department want to request us something?"

"Nothing that much, senpai," Kise answered, not really minding that stiff tone from Seirin's detective. He had discovered from an earlier time that the agency where Kagamicchi worked at did not view members of the Generation of Mercenaries in a friendly manner. Well, it felt good being seen as part of the Generation, but something inside him would want him to be acknowledged through his own skill alone. He had a lot of time to do that, but it wasn't a pressing issue at the moment. "Kasamatsu-senpai, our police chief, is just interested upon your discovery."

Junpei Hyūga only gave him a conceding stare. "It's not really surprising," he just remarked as he approached the table where Riko Aida worked. For some reason, their coach was nowhere to be seen. He picked up a printed copy of the ballistic test forwarded to them by Koganei through email and handed it over to Kise. "I know even Kasamatsu will be concerned about this kind of details." He only added, leaning by the worktable, half-sitting atop it. He continued to observe Kise, as the other male attentively read the piece of information.

"It's amazing," Kise said, not bothering to raise his head to look at Hyūga. "We did not even trouble ourselves trying this test." He folded the paper in half and pocketed it in his black blazer. "This is a very good output." The solemn expression he had while he read the test results slowly faded away, as a less serious one replaced it. He quickly sent a questioning glance at Hyūga. "Where's Kurokocchi, by the way?"

The thoughtful countenance Hyūga had was immediately swapped with a mildly surprised expression. Of course, how could he forget? The police officer from  
Kaijō Police Department almost _always_ took the time to visit his previous workmate, Kuroko Tetsuya, whenever he had the chance. With an unconvinced look plastered all over his face, Hyūga only nodded at the statement of Kuroko's name, turned to his back and yelled out. "Kuro––"

"I'm right here." Immediately, a threateningly blank voice interrupted Hyūga, making him yelp with a pitch three to four times higher than his normal tone. Kagami and Kise were obviously sent into shock when Kuroko instantly appeared in front of them, but were lucky not to have made an expression similar to the senpai; Kagami mentally cursed for not recording his senpai's _squeal _for future use. "_Domo_," he greeted them after he announced his presence.

"Kuroko," Hyūga then spoke, who appeared to fix his composure, adjusting his spectacles, before he placed a hand on his shoulders, looking at him with an intimidating gaze. "Next time, you should be aware that part of respecting your senpai is by telling them that you're already here, _damn you_," he told him dangerously. He slid his hand off his shoulders and began to walk away from the trio. "I-I'll be doing something. Kagami, do not slack off." He said, trying to hide his embarrassment from his previous _unmanly _reaction.

"_Hai_, Captain," Kagami replied, although a sardonic grin was etched on his face. Clearly, he enjoyed that kind of response from his terrifying senpai. Of course, nobody except probably Hyūga-senpai himself, would not mind if it turned into a _gossip_ of some sorts. At least Kagami was now pacing on with some kind of revenge towards his weird seniors.

"Kagami-kun, you look like a predator that has cornered the prey." Kuroko quickly commented.

"Stop describing me that way!" Kagami was quick to retort.

"Kurokocchi's really good at this!" Kise just said, as he slung an arm over the shorter one's shoulder, pulling Kuroko closer to him, putting his weight against the shorter one. "Just like the good ol' times!" He added, laughing blithely with his 'best friend' at his side.

"Kise-kun, you are heavy." Kuroko in an irked tone, but his flat voice appeared to have not conveyed his discomfort. He forcefully removed Kise's arms from him and made one step away from the blond.

"But we're best buds, right?"

"I apologize, but it did not come to me that way."

"So _mean_!" Kise moaned in a sharp tone, faking some tears just to show his melancholy about Kuroko being so despicable towards him. However, just seeing that blank expression from Kurokocchi would always pull him back to the situation at hand. He respected Kurokocchi a lot, which was why he haplessly threw himself to the mercy of teal-haired man – both in a comical and a serious way, though. "Kurokocchi," he called out the other one's name. "You know my offer still stands."

Kagami grimaced at that. It hadn't been the first time he saw Kise trying to knit himself closer to Kuroko. During the first time that the blond had come to their agency, he almost pleaded to Kuroko. _That offer again_, Kagami scoffed inside his head. _Is Kuroko truly that amazing for such request?_ He added in his thoughts. Kise still wore that hopeful expression. He was adamant from the start.

"Kurokocchi, please come with me and let us be teammates again," he said, stating his proposition to Kuroko for the _nth_ time. Kise held that ever-friendly smile, which Kagami could hardly discern if genuine or not. He'd heard of the Generation of Mercenaries from his own detective agency and, apparently, they shared some experiences that molded each individual into who they were right now. Kagami wouldn't stake any prejudice as to how these people behaved, and his guesses weren't the best. Perhaps, in his own way, Kise had ways through that smile of his. Kagami felt discomfited about that. They were both detectives, and there he was being aggravated by the sheer fact that he couldn't bulge against Kise's appearance. Somehow, Kagami felt undermined.

Kuroko seemed to have a strained look layered over his impassive face, although it wasn't that obvious anyway. Kise still gave him an optimistic look, to which Kuroko only thought was pretty normal for the blond to. Pondering just for a few seconds, Kuroko finally shrugged it off and respectfully rejected Kise's offer. "I have told you before, Kise-kun. I really appreciate your kind proposals to me, but I do not think it's for me to accept it."

Kise appeared to have a pained expression at first, but his smile brushed it off away. The blond yet again pretended to be hurt, which silently aggravated Kagami. Kuroko only remained speechless, listening at the blond's disheartened speech.

"You've heard him," Kagami finally intervened, immediately silencing Kise.

"It's because of you, Kagamicchi!" Kise gave a heated look at the redhead. "It's because of you why Kurokocchi's saying these things!" He threw the blame against Kagami.

"W-What?!" Kagami barked in confusion. "Why the hell are you accusing me, of all people?" He asked, visibly annoyed by the farce. He placed his arms across his chest and gave Kise a scrunched stare. "It's obviously Kuroko's decision." He said, turning his direction away from the blond.

"Kise-kun, do you have something in mind?" Kuroko spoke again, pulling the other two out of their charges. The blond, after he sent a growl against Kagami, quickly turned his head to see his previous teammate.

"I'm just going to borrow you for a bit, Kurokocchi," Kise just stated in a normal tone; still pretty high to sound so serious, but enough to express his simple request. "Do you have a minute?" He inquired.

Kuroko threw a curious look at Kagami and then towards Junpei, who seemed to have perked up when Kise invited the other. Hyūga gave him a small nod of approval before he turned back to his paperwork. After Kuroko recognized the permission for him to go, the teal-haired man turned his head again at Kise. "It seems that I can come with you for a moment, Kise-kun."

"That's great!" Kise excitedly said. "I finally have the time to be alone with Kurokocchi!" He added, which brought a visible grimace on Kuroko's thin lips. The blond worded things so weirdly that sometimes it sounded so wrong. Even so, knowing how Kise's personality functioned, Kuroko just waved it off. He just noticed Kise's hand already lay in front of him; the blond smiled at him almost cheekily

"Kise-kun, I want to inform you that I can walk myself."

* * *

Kise took a small glance at his side, observing the shorter one beside him. As always, Kuroko tended to keep to himself what he thought about, locking his expression into that eternal deadpan countenance. Even though alone, or together with a few company, Kuroko maintained that straight face. Kise understood the need, though. He was boisterous, but he was one of the few people that had forged a connection with Kuroko. He really wanted to smile at the thought, but Kise was so amazed that this fragile-looking, delicate young man held his pride higher than the clouds, even possibly beyond the sky.

Yet, if that was an effort to cover up for his vulnerabilities, Kise was not sure. Sure, at first glance, Kurokocchi appeared to be physically weak. And it was pretty normal for human beings to shield their weak sides behind their stronger characteristics. As a detective, he had come up with this kind of things before, and he remembered it as '_compensation_'. Well, Kise was not sure if Kurokocchi was aware of it; remaining impassive, perfectly sheltering his thoughts and expressions… Kurokocchi did appear to have compensated his weakness by wearing that kind of personality.

The question remained though. Did Kurokocchi choose to be like this because he was truly aware of his situation? If that was the case, then even he had that side which failed to address his inner conflicts. Kurokocchi was afraid of his own defenselessness, and so he covered it up with another wall. Such wall, however, only shied him further away from the sights of some people. Kise sulked at that, nonetheless. He just wanted to remain friends with Kurokocchi.

He hoped that Kurokocchi wasn't merely trying to escape from his feebleness. Even Kise could admit he himself had a flaw. Kurokocchi must understand that.

Nevertheless, he did not notice it when the person he thought about already stopped in front of him. He was only pulled back into his senses when he already bounded against the shorter one. Kise was wide-eyed at first, but, when he realized who he had trudged over, he almost jumped back and quickly muttered an apology. "Kurokocchi!" He shrieked out his name. "I'm really sorry!" He clasped his palms together and bowed down. "I didn't notice you!"

"It's fine, Kise-kun." Kuroko replied. "I just noticed that you were rigidly staring at me. Is there some wrong with my face?" He asked the blond.

Kise would have downrightly laughed at that. _It's your face, Kurokocchi!_ He answered mentally, silently pointing out how stoic his ex-teammate appeared. _Seriously, how can Kurokocchi ask that question in such a straight face?_ He chuckled silently, before his serious rumination occupied his head again. "I was just thinking, that's all," He said to Kuroko, as he clapped the latter on his shoulders, indicating him to resume their walk.

"You are thinking about how is something wrong in my face?" Kuroko assumed, watching Kise's careful expression.

"No," Kise just leered at that. One more from Kurokocchi and he would laugh his guts out. "Silly, Kurokocchi," he teased the shorter one.

The blond wished for a petulant pout from Kuroko, but the latter proved to be so tough in letting his countenance remain inexpressive. He granted a look back at Kuroko when he responded to him.

"If it's about the case you are trying to solve, then I would not pry any further." Kuroko stated.

Kise sighed. _This again_, he thought. Kurokocchi did appear as a person who disliked poking his nose to other people's situation, but that didn't absolutely mean he wanted for him to remain silent all the time. Also, Kurokocchi's words sounded more like a declaration than a simple reply; he made his statements appear to his ears like a news report. "Well, no… it's not." Kise answered. He hurled a troubled gaze down at Kuroko, his lips tugging into a frown.

"I'm just worried that you are being too hard on yourself, Kurokocchi."

A disinterested gaze. "What do you mean, Kise-kun?" A single blink. A face that remained intact.

It was all that he needed to understand Kurokocchi was trying to beat around the bush _again_. "Why don't you just return to being a detective again?" Kise asked, doubtful that he would hear a brilliant response from Kuroko. For all the times Kise had probed him about that, Kuroko remained cautious of his answers. Kise could not miss that, of course. If there was some reason for the shorter one's calculated actions, it was because of Kagamicchi.

"Are you keeping an eye over Kagamicchi?" Kise raised his next question. "Kurokocchi, I know you understand you have no need to place yourself on his own assumptions." Kise's curious tone turned persuasive. "You are wasting your time in Seirin. Come with me in Kaijō. We can work out to be better teammates there."

Kuroko inhaled some air before he stopped and faced Kise. The blond felt apprehensive when Kurokocchi did that. He knew something solemn would come out again from his mouth, Kise was so sure. Kuroko was, after all, Kise's mentor when they had their internship back at Teikō; he knew what would happen next if Kurokocchi did some things.

"Kise-kun, I am really regretful to turn down your offer, but I already made a promise with Kagami-kun. Rather, I am interested on how is he going to best the Generation of Mercenaries in his work." Kuroko confessed, shocking Kise for a moment.

The blond recovered slowly, however. Just as he let the surprise washed him for a moment, he renewed his smile and laced his voice with an almost challenging tone. "I acknowledged Kagamicchi's skill even at the first time I saw him. To be honest, he is still far from the Generation in his level. But I am sure you are also aware, Kurokocchi, that he is already in that _path_, the one where he can achieve the level of a Generation." Kise said ominously. "If he reaches that level, do you think he'll still remain the same?" The blond asked.

"That is why I am here to see, Kise-kun."

* * *

"I need to have a pencil," he twirled it in his hand, "and a sharpener on my worktable when I write my report." Izuki protested as he finally let the item fall from his hold, watching it roll atop his desk and down the floor. He stared at it for a few seconds, before he bent down from his seat and picked up the pencil. Koganei, with his mouth clumped shut, which formed that cat-like look, only watched the other in slight interest. Their tables were placed alongside each other, which made them unlikely work neighbors.

"Why is that, _Itsuki_?" Koganei, always friendly to his co-workers, called the other with his endearing nickname. He made a brief glance at the wall clock, noting it was thirty minutes past noon.

"Like an _unsharpened pencil_, it's _pointless_." Izuki held the pencil between him and Koganei. The latter was instantly disgruntled after he processed what just transpired. He quickly felt so vulnerable, being the only target for Izuki's infamous _pun streak_. He just turned his head away from his dismissively. How he wished Hyūga heard that; their captain might have done something to Izuki for that unwarned joke.

"_Hai, hai_, Itsuki, I get it." Koganei said lethargically. He could have responded to Itsuki with a little bit enthusiasm even though his lame jokes already went too far, but the scene that happened in the very doors of the agency downed him. He peeked from over his computer's monitor, observing how calmly Coach Riko and Captain Hyūga conversed to a police officer who stopped by the agency. He just frowned when he felt the policeman's antagonism was making him less and less amicable.

"Not again," Izuki just remarked, placing his hands to cover his ears flippantly. Koganei only chuckled at the other one's effort to tone down the gravity of the atmosphere and wished that the policeman just left them in their own devices. "I'm starting to miss Kasamatsu-san already." He added humorously.

"Tell me about it," Koganei responded, as he spun with an attracted look at the people in the doors. Kagami, from nowhere, quickly came over towards Hyūga and Riko who dealt with the highly aggressive police officer. Both he and Izuki gave a curious look to each other on their thoughts of how exactly would Kagami help them in the current situation. They were surprised however, when just after a few seconds Kagami towered over the fiery conversation, the policeman appeared to have shrunk in fear. He gave the detectives of Seirin a bellicose appearance before he marched from the agency's office.

"Smooth," Koganei hooted. "Real smooth, Kagami." He gave his junior a smirk, thankful for his intervention.

"I just don't get it why the police are so annoyed with us from Seirin." Kagami said, trying to cool his head off.

"Don't fret about it too much, Kagami-kun." Riko Aida waived off Kagami's furious remark of the matter, while she passed in front of him. She had returned to the agency some minutes after Kise took Kuroko away. "They have their reasons," she said, a defeated look covering her face. She settled back on her seat, placing her weight and stress against the swivel chair. There were so many annoying people in the world, she thought.

"You know the story, Kagami." Hyūga told him, in a tone that already expressed his senpai's aggravation. Also, Kagami knew it was a sensitive topic for the agency. He would not bring it up this time, now that Hyūga-senpai seemed so edgy by just holding off his own emotions. Kagami was no fool to send himself in the eye of the tempest.

Perhaps it was because of tension around them, since all of them were able to notice Kuroko's arrival in that instant. Kuroko appeared curious as to why everyone's eyes were on him, and courteously gave them a small 'hello.' It was only Coach Riko who regarded Kuroko back as he came in, since Hyūga actually stormed away from the main office area, transferring himself in the empty hallways, while Izuki and Koganei placed their attention back in their current task.

"I don't want to disturb you, so I am going to take my rest inside the quarters." Kuroko told to the others, especially the coach, as he padded inside the main office and retreated to the living quarters deeper inside the agency building.

Kagami half-glared as he watched Kuroko sneaked inside. He beheld him again in suspicion, something he could not miss to do whenever the teal-haired individual took his leave. To him, Kuroko's little excursions made Kagami feel very distrustful of the other's activities, especially if he leaves without escort from Seirin. After all, among all the people who worked in the agency, it was Kagami who had misgivings against Kuroko. Kagami silently followed Kuroko as the shorter one sped inside, gone from the main office.

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko's voice called him out. Kagami watched him with an overwrought expression. Now alone in the hallways, away from the other's sight, the duo finally began a staring contest that held a deeper implication than what could be seen superficially. From how Kuroko stood by the hall, it seemed that he already expected Kagami to tail him.

"Kuroko," Kagami stated the other one's name flatly, approaching him in the process. When he was already toe-to-toe against him, Kagami lifted his right hand placed it atop Kuroko's head. "Have you finally _confessed_ of what you've done?" He asked provokingly.

"I don't understand what you are saying, Kagami-kun." Kuroko answered, as he looked up to meet Kagami's eyes and not bothering to remove the hand that presently ruffled his hair.

"Up until now you deny of the misdeeds you've done," Kagami rattled, slightly squeezing Kuroko's head even more. "What have you told Kise?" He demanded. "Are you still parading your _innocence_ and buy from them their_ trust_?" He said. "Give me a break, Kuroko."

Kuroko just looked at Kagami sharply. Finally, the teal-head cracked from his ever expressionless countenance. However, Kagami was only amused by this.

"I really anticipated that look even from you," Kagami scoffed. "I know that you are hiding a _grave_ secret, Kuroko."

Kuroko's visibly tensed expression actually softened, contrary to what Kagami expected. Slowly, he removed Kagami's hand from his head yet he continued to gaze upon the detective's red orbs. "Kagami-kun, do you understand why I don't accept Kise-kun's offer to return and become a detective once again?" Kuroko posed, although it showed that he did not need a response. "I am going to remain here in Seirin only because I want to see if you can try and prove that accusation you have been hinting towards me."

Kagami was surprised, not because of the strong reply, but of Kuroko's twisted smile, which the shorter one held until he entered his room. The red-haired detective could only gape as he analyzed inside his head what he had just seen.

* * *

[_button clicks_] I knew Kuroko was hiding something. [_silence_]

[_sighs_] I'm going to prove them…

[_button clicks_]

- **End of Chapter** -

So, do you share Kagami's thought about Kuroko? Is he truly hiding something? Did we just read the "epilogue" in a wrong way? *smirks*

Thank you very much for reading!


	4. Hitman: 03

**Hey, guys! Happy New Year!** I don't really know why, but I feel really enthusiastic with this trial fic. I already have **2** advance chapters saved, and I'm itching to post them as well. It's really, really difficult to stock up some chapters... I really like to show it to you.

I am really, very pleased that so many of you followed and favorite-d this fic! So happy~! And I'm most thankful who took the effort to make a review! I pm-ed some of you guys for it coz I'm so happppppppeeeeeeyyyyy!

So, that said, I'm going to post an earlier chapter to see how will you like the progression of this fic!

**Warning**: Grammar errors, punctuation errors, misspellings... are almost common occurrences in this fic. I'm really sorry for my poor English.

**Disclaimer**: Meh...

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**August 03, 10:01, District Mall**

The shopping mall usually opened at ten o'clock in the morning. Early shoppers tended to wait in the front entrance and their fair number had begun to amass in long lines as they waited for the doors to open. Perhaps in those lines, those who were time-strict noticed how the mall executives were already a _minute _late in making the huge structure operational, a complaint which maybe was more or less made fun at by some others who waited with them. Seriously, as long as it would not take much longer, a minute or two would not hurt.

Some seconds after, a jet-black Cadillac sedan pulled over near the mall entrance, attracting some attention from the line of people. The car was impressive, sure enough, but the people in lines were already made aware that some important people would be coming in the mall for some convention, so as stated by huge banners that hung by the walls of the shopping center. Most of the people ignored the car's arrival, since a lot more cars soon followed its arrival. Even some taxis began to bring in some shoppers to the wide mall patio. To some who still had their eyes at the sedan, they soon noticed a man who took off from the back seat.

A man wearing a lightly-made, black-colored trench coat stood at his full height, looking at the people who stood by the mall entrance. Before he made his step, he looked back at the sedan and then closed the car's door behind him. Then, as if choreographed, a large number of people – a big portion of them also boarded off from cars or cabs – marched over the mall's piazza at the announcement over the PA system that the mall was finally opened for the day.

The same man, sporting his long, black hair that already reached his chin, had moved in together with wave of people towards the mall. But then, just after he started to walk down the same path, his body suddenly convulsed and then fell down the ground. It only took a minute before the people around him ran in frenzied terror. Those who were in the lines also broke off, scuttling over the stampede of individuals that started in a flicker. Nobody dared to approach the body that collapsed, all except the driver of the sedan.

The driver, in a semi-formal garb topped with a newsy cap, flailed opened the car's door and hurried towards the other one's location. He quickly placed his hand over the man's wrist and nervously appeared to take his pulse. It took him at least ten seconds to identify the vital sign. He quickly pulled out his phone and immediately keyed in some numbers. The conversation over the line was short. The call was ended with the driver still staring at his wristwatch. It was 10:02 in the morning that time. He dropped his attention back to his previous passenger, carefully placing him in an uncomfortable but less taxing supine position.

Five minutes passed. An ambulance stopped short by the sedan, a small troop of paramedics blasting off as soon as the rear doors opened hastily. A single paramedic approached the driver, while the others took over the downed man's care. There appeared to be an exchange of words between the driver and the paramedic. As soon as the man was loaded into the ambulance, the paramedic bowed at the driver and entered the vehicle as well. The driver also took the opportunity to return to the sedan. As if a prompt, the sedan began to follow the ambulance as soon as it took off.

* * *

Kagami yelled an ear-popping cry when he was sent into the world of pain in that instant. He felt that the back of his head stung as if bitten by a trio of bees, as he looked at the source of the agony. Massaging his head, he found out that it was because of a neatly folded stack of paper held by no other than Seirin Detective Agency's General Manager, Riko Aida. He only flinched in fear when Kagami saw her bore eyes against his body. Dubbed 'monster' or not, Kagami cringed at the sight of his own body being drilled by that _freaky _gaze.

"You are sleeping, _Bakagami_!" She shouted at him, although she prevented herself from hitting the red-haired detective once again. She was furious, Kagami well understood that, but it wasn't supposed to be the rightful reason why she needed to hit him that hard. "Are you not taking this seriously?!"

"Coach, I was just _dozing off_, that's all," Kagami defended himself.

"What are you, a kid?" Hyūga quickly interjected. "You're too old for afternoon naps, Kagami." The man added, giving him a derisive smile.

Kagami was silent about being teased again, but he couldn't send a retort without probably receiving a quick counter hit from the still-fuming Riko beside him. He just looked at his Hyūga-senpai with grumpy frown, before turning his attention at the projected movie file over the white wall of the office. The screen had long turned into the blue background, signifying the end of the video clip the coach had put up earlier.

"Plus," Kagami continued, "I've seen the video a lot of times." He made a garbled comment as additional protest against the poor treatment towards him.

"That's not a reason for you to sleep here!" The coach yelled out on him again. "We are doing this kind of review so that we'll have the chance to talk among ourselves the case we are trying to solve." She said, successful in modulating her voice. She'd had enough of yelling for the day.

"I agree with Kagami, coach." Koganei spoke after he raised his hand. "I've seen this video many times as well. Seeing it again, I can't piece in Itsuki's theory on how that hitman was able to hit Reo Mibuchi in front of him." He shot a gaze towards his friend. "No offense, Itsuki."

"None taken," Izuki responded. After seeing the footage again as well, even Izuki felt a doubt immediately clouding his own idea. What was more confusing was that he got that 'being-shot-at-point-black' correct. Apparently, the two pieces of evidences were contradicting each other, something that made the whole crime-solving more difficult.

"The ballistic exam clearly shows that he was shot in very short distance." Riko Aida placed her hand under her chin. "But the footage tells us that not even one person approached him directly." She sent a confused gaze at the projector, thinking hard of the impracticality between the two evidences.

"Why not try the name _phantom hitman_?" Kagami blurted out, attracting the attention of everyone inside the room. Their eyes only conveyed a disbelieving stare against the red-haired detective, something that did not even faze Kagami. He gave them the impression that he was dead-serious in presenting the idea of the said hitman in their conference. For Kagami, it was time to draw out the options from something inexplicable.

"We all know you are intrigued with the phantom hitman, Kagami," Hyūga spoke to him. "But now is not the time to assume that kind of idea." He told him, indirectly rebuking him.

"But, Captain, I'm not an idiot to ignore that the evidences tell us different things," Kagami rose. "The phantom hitman is the only link that can complete the circle of questions." He induced to them. "Someone unseen yet able to gun a man down,"

There was silence after that. Koganei, Izuki and Mitobe, with the last one ever so silent, kept their words to themselves, as they pushed their gazes towards Hyūga. They were not going to speak of it themselves, for fear of spilling something unnecessary, which could prompt Kagami to even get a wilder thought about it. Hyūga quickly identified that he was being used as a scapegoat again – he was not going to let them go away with it – but the pressing issue was Kagami's insistence and near-obsession to his own theory.

Just as he took a stride forward as further appeal to his own supposition, Kagami felt that he had bumped at something in front of him. He brought his head down to look and was very surprised that he gave an indignant yelp in response. Everyone else in the detective agency looked startlingly at the appearance of Seirin's guest in their very office. After he recuperated from that sudden surprise, Kagami quickly placed his large hands atop the man who caused him to be terrified and pressed on hard. "Kuroko, you _teme_!"

"_D-Domo_," Kuroko greeted, clearly discomforted with Kagami's hand trying to crush his skull. He tried to remove the extremity from his head by literally shaking it off, but Kagami's annoyance became glue that stuck his hand there.

"Since when you are here, Kuroko-kun?" The coach asked him.

"I am here since ten minutes ago, coach." Kuroko answered. "I was in my room and I noticed that everyone is very silent. So I went out to see what is happening." He explained. "I apologize for my unnecessary intrusion in your working times." He politely said his sorry to the senpais in the main office.

"T-That's fine, Kuroko," Hyūga said, silently thankful that Kuroko had mediated in on another possible heated argument with Kagami. "No harm done." He added, as he placed a thoughtful back at Kuroko. Riko Aida did say Kuroko Tetsuya was once part of the famed Generation of Mercenaries, making him, by association, a really competent detective. However, he hadn't had the chance to see him to some investigations of his own, since Kuroko's current status complicated almost everything.

Kuroko seemed to have noticed Hyūga's stare and settled his orbs to the older one. Hyūga was not surprised with the eye contact. He had a lingering curiosity inside him. It told him to do something unorthodox, not just for his own satisfaction but for something more remarkable. Kuroko was left to their care, sure, but that didn't mean they'd left him on his own. Hyūga Junpei just exactly knew what should be done next.

"Kuroko," Hyūga called him out, still noticing Kagami's hand preventing the shorter one's movement. "You've seen the footage, right?" He received a nod. "Well, as a fellow detective, I want to hear out your insights."

Everyone was startled to hear the agency's chief detective turn his attention to the man with the almost unnoticeable presence, especially Kagami. They'd let Kuroko stay with them for weeks already and, as like Hyūga's earlier thought, everyone was also enticed with the idea on how Kuroko actually did his works, on how he processed things. Kagami finally removed his hand from the teal-haired Kuroko and focused his attention on him.

"I am not part of the investigation," Kuroko quickly voiced out his thoughts, quite unsure about the invitation. "I do not think it's courteous for me to share my notions of the case."

"Just think of it as detective asking an advice from his fellow," Hyūga soothed down his concerns, partly amazed and partly annoyed that Kuroko was being too well-mannered towards them. They weren't that old to be treated like that! "This is the first time you've seen the footage, right?"

"_Hai_," Kuroko responded. "I also heard the unease from Coach Riko, about the conflicting evidences." He told them. He looked down at the floor for a moment, before he fixed his stare at Hyūga. "The only conclusion I can give about this is that those two events happened at _different_ but _consecutive_ times." He shared. "It doesn't have to occur at the same instance."

"W-What?!" Kagami blurted out, apparently because of uncertainty. "That's even more impossible!" He yelled out. "It's obvious that he was shot at that time!"

"The disadvantages of using a CCTV recording are that it's only a visual copy of what happened, besides from the quality being reduced to save some memory space." Kuroko reasoned. "If I'm correct, that is given to us by Kaijō Police Department." He asked, both Riko and Hyūga nodding at him. "The police department has enhanced the clarity of the video. The pixelated segments are cleaned out in this copy. But, even so, the video remains without an audio because the video camera lacks any microphone."

"Even if manufacturers put some," Izuki spoke at that one, "it will be pointless, since CCTV cameras are placed faraway to be noticed easily. There is no simple microphone that can pick up audio meters away." He explained.

"_Hai_, senpai." Kuroko agreed. "The only thing we can assume is that a possible gunshot was actually heard in the scene." He pointed out.

"I see," Izuki quickly remarked. "So that proves that Reo Mibuchi was indeed shot face-to-face."

"Why is that?" Kagami asked.

"The attacker has no need to create a noise if he is snipes a target from a long distance." It was Hyūga who answered behind Kagami. "You should understand that a snipe hit is a sure-kill." He just added. "This makes the whole stampede a little more logical, since gunfire in the middle of the crowd sure sets off a feeling of panic, rather than a sound made from afar." He returned his gaze back at Kuroko. "But you haven't explained yet why you say that the two evidences were created in two different times."

Kuroko was silent at first. He shot off that impassive gaze towards Hyūga, in an almost fixated degree. "Captain, I don't want to impose, but do you have any blood exam as to the type of neurotoxin that was used against the victim?" He fired his concern. Hyūga was visibly caught off guard with the question, since the only response he created was when he made a furrowed look. "Let us ask the police to make a blood exam for the traces of the paralysis dart that has been used against the victims," Kuroko suggested, quickly understanding Hyūga's lack of verbal response.

At the same instant, something clicked inside the head of Hyūga Junpei. "I understand," from the stunned expression he had, Hyūga's countenance turned into a delighted one, showing much eagerness at the hint he just received from Kuroko. He paced towards the nearest desk, ripped off a clean sheet of paper and jutted down some notes in it.

"Koganei-kun," Coach Riko called out the detective's attention. "Do what Kuroko-kun said," she ordered him, which Koganei quickly followed. She approached Kuroko, a smile plastered in her face. "I totally knew you do hide something under that pokerfaced look of yours, Kuroko-kun." She winked at him.

"But Kuroko hasn't told us his theory yet," it was Kagami who butted in.

"There is no need for that, not this time." Coach Riko responded, pulling Hyūga to her woktable. "I'm assembling emergency teams to work on something." She flicked Hyūga on his forehead when the chief detective directed his attention on something else. Clearly, even the senpai had ideas that sparked inside his head upon hearing Kuroko's inputs.

"Hyūga-kun and Izuki-kun will pair up again." Riko loudly announced, drowning Hyūga's comment of being coupled again with the lame comedian. "Koganei-kun, Mitobe-kun and I will wait here for the results of the test we are going to request." She craned her neck over the two. "However, I don't know if I can easily pull off with the other pair," she hummed.

"If that is what I'm thinking right now, I think we can easily explain the situation to Chief Kasamatsu," Hyūga commented.

"All right then," she said with a smirk. "Kagami-kun, you are going to partner Kuroko-kun for some tasks." She finally announced. The red-haired detective almost tumbled from his spot upon hearing the words.

"Coach Riko seems to understand what is going on with my head," Kuroko remarked, sounding oddly pleased with the development. "However, I don't think I am allowed to do work right now." He added.

"Koganei-kun has a lot of ways to find loopholes," Coach Riko just assured Kuroko.

Kagami was only wide-eyed with the current situation. Even though he wanted to complain, the sudden shift of events had left him speechless. He only gave Kuroko a crushed look, to which the other one replied with his trademark deadpan expression.

* * *

Kagami swore under his breath as he walked down the road with Kuroko. With a defeated glare, he brought his wristwatch at chest-level, gazing at it as if he wanted to melt it alone with his stare. It registered 17:55 in his little time-telling device – a quarter before six. He lazily dropped his hands after he was satisfied knowing what time it was, seething an inaudible whimper that he wished the shorter man did not notice. Using only his pupils, he scanned at the light-blue haired man, noticing how every bit annoying Kuroko was.

_And what the hell was that? _He complained mentally. With Kuroko's eccentric input for the case, he was able to coax both the captain and the coach to pair up with him for work. They understood how worked up Kagami was with Kuroko, right? They knew that, right? After all, ever since he arrived at Seirin, Kagami had said nothing else but on how he felt eerie just being with Kuroko. For heaven's sakes, he constantly branded Kuroko outright with great disapproval! Didn't they recognize how strongly he opposed with the idea just giving free reigns towards Kuroko?

He inhaled a large volume of air as if he just gave a long speech. Sure, he only ranted on his head, but that didn't mean it was effortless. Unconsciously, he fisted his right hand and, coupled with his already frightening countenance, Kagami was a sure-set individual ready to take on the warpath. In that way, he made himself a people repellant, since everyone who walked alongside their route quickly stepped back and gave him way. The red-haired detective did not notice this, however, because he was busy simmering some foul words under his closed lips.

And then all his senses turned towards a particular part of his body. The only realization that something had hit him was when a focused _jab _tore through him, sending ripples of shock throughout his body. He placed his hands over his sides automatically; a defensive mechanism ingrained as human instinct, and sent a murderous glare at the person who did this to him. "Kuroko, you b-bastard," he hissed, wincing in pain.

Kuroko only gave a regarding look, as he pulled down his hand from the mini-attack he did. He himself thought that it wasn't so painful, so he did not mind if he did it to someone else. Plus, Kagami was practically glaring at everything, from the pedestrians down to the innocent ornamental flower that adorned the sidewalk. Seriously, he could have been considered a 'rabid-dog-in-the-loose' if he kept on glowering at the environment. Appearing as if nothing happened, Kuroko continued to walk on forward.

"Where did that come from?!" Kagami added, as he followed Kuroko, still in pain.

"Kagami-kun, you look scary." Kuroko only answered, not even bothering to look at his companion.

"I do not look scary!" Kagami yelled in reply.

"I know that a detective work is a serious job, but you should not let it mush on your face too much." Kuroko defended himself. "Please do not take everything seriously, Kagami-kun."

Kagami looked incredulously at the shorter one. _And you're a hypocrite_, he commented in his head. _'Do not take things seriously', says the man who does not even change his expression! My ass_, Kagami retored, but he did so in his mind again. It was already apparent that mental responses would not even convey his annoyance towards Kuroko. He placed his palms all over his face. _Something is really wrong with me, I just know it_.

"Kagami-kun, do you understand why are we going to _that_ place?" Kuroko suddenly asked, surprising Kagami again.

"What now? Do you take me as an idiot?" He asked angrily.

"You do make the impression," Kuroko said, in the bluntest way possible. He was also able to sidestep a futile and laughable attempt to kick him in his shin.

Kagami really felt annoyed. Well, not really because he tried to attack Kuroko in a hilarious manner and missed, but the other one was just so good at getting on his nerves. He was not sure if it was entirely because of his suspicion against Kuroko, but then again the ever-stoic, teal-haired, definitely shorter individual had some talents in infuriating people to their limits. Setting that aside, however, Kagami could not miss out the chance to taunt Kuroko with the ploy he brought out.

"So what?" Kagami blurted out. "I'm not falling into your schemes, Kuroko." He sent a menacing glare against the other, although Kuroko did not even see it, since he paced on several steps ahead from Kagami. "Call me what you want, but I'm seeing this through."

"What is, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asked, not looking back. He trod on. "Please, do not become so vague." He added.

"Did you really think you can fool everyone else by offering them the explanation of how the crime was committed?" Kagami aggressively remarked, finally halting in his steps. Determined now to face Kuroko, the red-haired detective finally decided to indirectly challenge the other one. "Do you think you can feign your innocence by trying to uncover the mystery you are _supposed_ to hide?" He gave a hostile snicker. "But of course knowing that, you can easily clear out your connection with it by offering to us your _blameless_ suppositions."

Kuroko had stopped walking as well. As he turned to face Kagami, Kuroko sent an ominous scowl against the detective. Although calm as he looked like, Kuroko had a fair share of his own aggravations and, that time, it was almost enough to make him alter his flawless straight expression. "Kagami-kun, you have seen and got acquainted with me _months_ ago. Until now, you still believe that I am a criminal on the loose." Kuroko stated his sentiments, although his sour look remained flaunted.

"I'm a detective, you bastard." Kagami responded, not attracted with Kuroko's justification. "I don't like the idea, but this job needs me to think like a _criminal_." He said to him. "I don't need your _shitty _excuses to see what you want to happen." He raised an accusing finger to Kuroko. "You're selling out your knowledge of the crime. People can easily be tricked into believing that the person who exposed the crime is the _least predisposed_ to have done it!"

"What makes a person a criminal, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko sent an unexpected question, quieting Kagami down immediately.

"Heh, I don't need to answer that,"

"You are a detective, Kagami-kun. Do not prove me otherwise."

Kagami stared at him harder. "They do bad stuff." He answered. "They pester the life of other people."

"Then why are you different from criminals, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko posed.

"I am never like those c––"

"You told me you need to think like a _criminal_, Kagami-kun." The teal-hair strongly reminded. "If both think alike, then what separates a detective from a criminal?" He added, instantly crushing Kagami into silence. "Criminals do wicked things. Criminals do hamper the life of other individuals, but how can you say that a person is a criminal? Kagami-kun, please do tell that I am wrong when I say that a criminal is only a criminal when he is caught in a crime." Kuroko challenged, seemingly stunning Kagami. "As long as your assumptions are baseless, you cannot simply accuse someone, Kagami-kun. Anyone is innocent until proven guilty."

Surprisingly, Kuroko began to approach Kagami, stopping only when he was a step away from him. "However, I think what separates a criminal from a detective is _decisiveness_." Kuroko raised both of his hands in front of Kagami. "If you think I am a criminal, then cuff my hands like a criminal. If you have a strong belief that I have part in any of this, then bring me to detention." Even though his orbs were almost lifeless when he spoke in such a straight face, Kuroko's straightforwardness only made his eyes appear a blanket of darkness ready to swallow in everything. His eyes' depth was more than amazing as they were unreadable. Kagami cringed, not entirely what caught him up.

"I only warn you, Kagami-kun. Even you are a detective, any unlawful things you do brand you a criminal. If you turn me in, but your accusations are baseless…" Kuroko droned in silence for some seconds, which made Kagami gulped. "…then _shame_ on you."

That was the final string. Just as soon as Kagami gripped his right hand tighter into a fist, to the point that his skin almost made a crunching sound at the hard clutch, he sent it flying towards Kuroko's face. Kagami's fist and Kuroko's left cheek connected, resulting into a pounding sound that reverberated in such intensity. The teal-haired man was sent into a wobbly gait, stepping back as he felt his balance faltered from the force of the hit. Even before he felt he'd soon fall on his back, a pair of hands held him by his shoulders, steadying him up.

Kuroko ignored the pain that pulsed through his face, as he glanced to his side to see the person who helped him. Barely seeing the face of the man since he could only turn his head so much, Kuroko still felt a wave of comfort washed over him since he saw a flash of _green_.

"It was made clear to me that Kuroko was placed under _protected custody_." A voice, both deep and resolute-sounding, spoke out. "Has its meaning changed ever since I became an investigator?"

"No, _Midorima_-kun," Kuroko waned again, and he reluctantly leaned against the taller male, although he was silently thankful that the other one shifted to support his weight. Kuroko made an effort to stand by himself and was thankfully successful. "It's just a misunderstanding."

"It didn't appear to me that way." Midorima adjusted his glasses with his carefully bandaged left fingers as he sent a glare against Kagami. "One wrong step, I could have charged him of assault." In his right hand was a green fabric sewn wallet, designed to appear like a frog. "Oha-asa said this morning that this day is a good day for Cancers and I'm going to catch a criminal – a _possible _criminal, I can add." His sharp stare did not leave Kagami.

"Let us expect on that one, Midorima-kun." Kuroko sounded amused, even though his cheek seared out in pain.

* * *

_Kuso!_ [_angry _growl] Damn that bastard! He's obviously messing around my head! [_sighs_]

[_button clicks_]

* * *

- **End of Chapter** -

I'm so sorry for Kuroko, being punched by Kagami like that (and I feel guilty for writing it T-T). I apologize, Kuroko.

What do you guys think? The team's found a trail to solve this crime!

Thank you so much for reading! I accept reviews! Haha! :P


	5. Hitman: 04

**Heya, guys~! **Another chapter for the trial fic, The Hitman! Many thanks to those who liked this story. You know, I'm really jealous with the KnB romance fics, since they attract many attention (T-T) (**Joke, joke**, I like those fics as well. I'm reading them a lot). But, hey, no worries! I'm always glad that we have such a healthy fandom for this manga/anime! :)

**Warning**: grammar, spelling, punctuations... these can have possible errors in this fic. Also, be warned that this chapter may come into a rather scientific/medical point of view (although, I'm not claiming I'm an expert about this stuff!)

**Disclaimer**: Meh...

* * *

**Chapter 4**

[_buttons clicks_]

[_annoyed rumble_] Kagami Taiga here. August 06, 19:55. Just went out to answer a phone call from the coach [_soft beeping sounds_]. She asked if we've submitted the request for the laboratory exams, which we did [_pause_]. She also wanted to know if Kuroko's fine. [_sighs_] I told her what happened, but I _forgot_ to mention I punched him in the face.

[_dog barking from a distance_]. Coach said that Hyūga-senpai and Izuki-senpai managed to get permission from Hicenn Pharmaceuticals to have another set of interview for the company's driver. Said 'is name is Michikawa Tarō, forty years old… good standing, more than five years in Hicenn. Hyūga-senpai and Izuki-senpai are going to meet him [_soft clicking sounds_].

[_hums_] So this little fella's going to use up all its juice; need to recharge it soon. Anyway, that bastard and I are here to see the paramedic Michikawa-san talked with. But apparently he's in an on-call duty, so we haven't seen him yet. [_silence_]

Another thing [pause] though. Still… Kuroko is… _Kuso!_ [_hisses_] Damn that bastard! He's obviously messing around my head! [_sighs_] [_metallic door screeched open_]

[_button clicks_]

* * *

"I was wondering where you went, Kagami-kun." Kuroko greeted from the door's frame, after he opened it and took a look outside. That night wasn't particularly chilly, so he enjoyed it when the cool air landed on his face, playing the soft strands of his hair. Kuroko felt more comfortable at the breeze, lessening the ache that nestled on his left cheek. After he'd seen Kagami, he immediately placed upon his face the ice pack given to him by some nurse aid a while ago, courtesy of Midorima-kun.

"I told you I answered the call," Kagami answered, pocketing the electronic voice recorder back in his clothes. He shared a look with Kuroko. Kagami was not totally unkind and he felt a pang of guilt that marred his countenance. "A-Are you f-fine?" He awkwardly asked, his expression tinted with a light shade of red. He felt so embarrassed after the scene he had made; even he scratched his cheek unconsciously.

"I'm fine, Kagami-kun." Kuroko waved down the concern. "This is nothing." He added, before he motioned his hands towards Kagami, signaling him to come inside. "Let us go. I heard that Midorima-kun is going to hand us the results from the laboratory test." He said and waited for Kagami to climb back inside the building.

The duo from Seirin was tasked to go to _Raizen General Hospital_, the institution wherein Reo Mibuchi was brought to after the hitman incident. Kagami let his eyes explore the internal configuration of the hospital, largely peeved with the thought of being inside. Kagami didn't hate hospitals, but it was a gloomy place to be with. Plus, the various items and machineries inside the emergency room irked him – but not yet in the way his coach could – and they were a discomforting sight to see. He quickly swiped his attention off the said area of the hospital, not braving to see a particular patient that was just brought in.

He quickly sped to match Kuroko's pace; it seemed that he was engrossed with his hospital dreads and made him walk a lot slower. "Why do we need to be near the emergency room?" He unconsciously grumbled.

"The laboratory area is quite near the emergency room," Kuroko responded, much to Kagami's surprise. Perhaps the shorter one felt it was a legitimate question, so he answered it. Kagami only frowned; his question sounded more like a protest than an actual query.

"I think I'll never like hospitals." Kagami just remarked. Kuroko perked up on that.

"Kagami-kun, in your line of work, you'll be, in one way or another, needed to come to hospitals." Kuroko said, as he turned the ice pack on its other side, settling the cooler surface back on his face. He felt a muscle twitch at the touch of cold, but he ignored it, directing his attention to the comfort the cold item gave to him. "It is not uncommon to have crimes that are not actually… _cleanly_ done." He said, sounding rather alarmed. However, Kuroko's expression remained neutral, which only bothered Kagami.

"I know that," Kagami spat. "It's just that I'm not entirely comfortable seeing some _exposed _bodies… and some parts." He said, shivering at a thought which he quickly shook off his head. "It's eerie and I find myself being creepy when I even try to approach––" he quickly whipped his head to the sides when he heard a sharp buzzing sound from the emergency room, which was followed by a weak cry, which probably came from a patient "––those _machines_."

"You are saying that doctors and nurses are spooky then," Kuroko said, picking on the particular ideas Kagami's words expressed.

"N-No!" Kagami answered back. "Who even told you that?"

"It is what I understand from what you said, Kagami-kun." Kuroko responded. He halted walking when both of them reached a metallic bench decked alongside the wall. Kuroko spun and hastily took a sit, closing his eyes adrift as he felt relaxed from the contact with the cold seat. Kagami followed, although he maintained a strained expression. He avoided looking at the wide doors of the emergency room.

Kuroko's eyes remained closed for the moment. Announcements were made through the PA system periodically. The beeping sounds from the electric contraptions pervaded the hallways that lied adjacent the emergency room. Bustling footsteps echoed through the walkways, followed by the sounds of carts of huge rectangular containers pushed by the tensed hospital staffs. The orchestra sounds of the hospitals rung all throughout the area, but Kuroko appeared not to mind the cacophony. Kagami was even sure that Kuroko appeared pleased with the awkward kind of silence.

Kagami finally noticed Midorima's approach. The green-haired detective held in his hand a white envelope. It also seemed that the man saw Kagami's eyes over him, so he gave him back a critical gaze. As soon as Midorima reached the spot where Kagami and Kuroko waited, he easily noted the shortest one's quietness.

"So…" Midorima spoke out, shifting his gaze from Kuroko back to Kagami. "Why is he sleeping?" He asked.

"W-What?!" Kagami exclaimed. "He's sleeping?! I thought he was just being silent!" As he protested, Kuroko's ice pack, which was plastered on his face by the use of his left hand, fell off from his hold, as his head gradually swayed to the sides. Kagami brought his hears over Kuroko's head, and finally heard the small whizzing sound from the teal-haired man. _H-He's even snoring!_ He yelled inside his head.

Kagami immediately grasped Kuroko's head again, squeezing and shaking his head. Kuroko's eyes fluttered open, promptly seeing Kagami and Midorima looking at him. "_Konbanwa_," he greeted them, guessing it was still night time. "I just rested my eyes for a bit." With his voice nearly impractical to be used in order to identify his thoughts, Kuroko's answer appeared only as a half-baked rationalization that he really fell asleep, as Kagami concluded. Kuroko removed Kagami's hand from his head.

Midorima only glared at Kuroko. "Here is your result, Kuroko." He said, handing him over the official document that was processed by the laboratory staff.

"I am grateful for your help, Midorima-kun." Kuroko even stood up and gave the taller one a bow. "I think I forgot to ask, but what were you doing outside when you saw us?" He asked.

"Do not thank me." Midorima replied, turning his direction away from the light blue-haired man, pushing his spectacles up with his left hand. "The request is an official police duty and it's not like I'm interested with Seirin's current job." He reasoned out. "I'm off duty for the shift. You know I stay here if I don't have something to do." He snickered but he kept a serious countenance. Not enough to topple Kuroko from the top spot, though. "It was just coincidence. I was on my way to the convenience store." He told the shorter one.

"That was fast," Kagami commented as he snatched the envelope from Kuroko. "Coach told me this will take almost six hours to process. He flipped the envelope to the other side, and he quickly saw the word "rush" stamped at the upper right side of the envelope. He sent a questioning look at Midorima. "How did you manage this?"

"Midorima-kun's family and relatives are practitioners in the medical field." It was Kuroko who answered for Midorima. "Most of them are known doctors in this hospital."

"I found out that one of the technicians in the lab is not so busy at that moment." Midorima added. "I asked him to extract a specimen and run it as soon."

Kuroko only fixed a stare at Midorima, which the latter quickly noticed. Of all the members of the Generation of Mercenaries, it was with Kuroko that Midorima was not really fond of. He knew that the shorter one shared his sentiments. "I never ever slightly liked you, Kuroko." He said in warning, as he already felt intimidated with the gaze. "Especially your eyes; I can't discern what you are thinking."

"We don't get along, even back at Teikō." Kuroko responded in the same regards. "But it didn't mean I _hate _you." He added, mildly surprising Midorima. Kagami almost yelled aloud when the lab results in his hand vanished and was quite relived when it was held by Kuroko. However, he was still flabbergasted as to how Kuroko managed to seize it away from him. "Midorima-kun, can you help us right now?" He placed the envelope between him and green-haired detective. "I'll admit; I trust your judgment. You are intelligent, but you should know you are sometimes stupid."

The green-haired detective almost pulled out his gun, only to realize that he left it at the police department; he would have gunned Kuroko down. Seriously, the guy was too dense not to sense any semblance of danger, due to his downright directness. It took Midorima five seconds before he pulled the item from Kuroko's hands. "You do understand that you must not simply offer a patient's result to some random individual." He just said, chiding Kuroko. "Or are you simply using this chance to be bold since it's the redhead's – not yours – name that will be held liable?" He theorized, shooting Kuroko an inquisitive glance, although the teal hair did not say anything in reply. Kagami, in the background, felt ticked off by Midorima's notion of responsibility.

With a sigh, Shintarō Midorima, took a quick scan of the document after he released it from the envelope. He skipped the biographic details, knowing already who the person was, and jumped to the most important part of it. "If you're simply trying to recheck, the _neurotoxin _level in Mibuchi's blood is still abnormally high." He told them. "The doctors are still considering it as a case of Paralysis Dart Overdose."

"But Seirin wants to know the _other _one." Kuroko stated.

Midorima sent him a scowl. "_C-sixteen-H-thirteen-C-L-N-two-O_," he began, reading a certain formula written in the paper. Kagami only looked at the other detective as if he was an alien, while Kuroko listened with piqued interest. "There is a quantified amount of a _benzodiazepine_ in his blood."

"_B-Benzo… _what?" Kagami tried to repeat the word, but it sounded so foreign to him.

"Benzodiazepine," Kuroko stated it perfectly. "I believe it is a kind of drug."

"Yes. And it is revealed in the test that this particular benzodiazepine is _Diazepam_." Midorima said. "Diazepam is a broad-spectrum drug. It has many functions." He started to explain. "I remembered from my parent's friend who is a Psychiatrist that it is a sedative and also a psychotropic medication." That time, Kagami's brain stopped processing what he heard; words enter one ear but were instantly ejected on the other. "However, in the medical-surgical field, it is a known agent used in surgery. It is used as an adjunct for anesthesia."

"It means that it has almost had similar side effects with the neurotoxin used in the Paralysis Darts." Kuroko supposed.

"Not quite," Midorima responded. "The neurotoxin in the bullets induces paralysis, but diazepam brings anesthesia." He told him. "But it may seem, even to me, that the amount traced in Mibuchi's blood is very scant. It is not surprising if he had taken a dose here in the hospital, since it's a relaxant as well." Midorima tried to observe Kuroko, but the man was still hard to read. "What goes on in your mind, Kuroko?" He asked, now really curious as to why he was interested in the blood exam.

"I am thinking that it was not just a pure dose of neurotoxin that is used in the bullet that was fired against Reo Mibuchi-san." Kuroko voiced out. "Midorima-kun, do you know what the _half-life_ of diazepam is?"

* * *

"What?!" Riko Aida yelled, sounding irate, especially towards Kagami. The duo from Seirin had finally returned at the agency. It was already half past ten when they reached their office building, Kagami never failing to voice out a complaint on how hungry he was. Kuroko, on the other hand, was slowly drifting into dreamland, clearly tired. For sure, if not of Kagami's loud quirks, Kuroko would have fallen asleep right in the middle of the sidewalk. "You are saying that Reo Mibuchi was already shot even _before_ he left the vehicle?!"

Kagami slightly pulled his head away from his coach, his eardrums protesting from the loud shouts. He showed a resigned look at her, silently telling her not to be so harsh towards him. He quickly pulled Kuroko by his shoulders and placed the latter between him and the coach. Kuroko only held a glimmer of aggravation by being moved around without any forewarnings. "It was Kuroko who theorized it, after all." Kagami said, pushing all the negative ambiances around him towards Kuroko.

"Is it true, Kuroko?" Coach Riko sent her stare against the shorter male. She did not fail to notice, however, a small pad of gauze that was taped over Kuroko's left cheek. Her stiff gaze softened because of the sudden feeling of worry for Kuroko. Riko Aida was quick to point about it as well.

"I fell from the stairs." Kuroko lied. "I misjudged the number of steps in the hospital's stairs so I lost my balance and fell. Unfortunately, I landed on the floor, face flat." He explained, not failing to send a glance or two towards Kagami. The red-haired detective saw it, but he did not voice out any verbal apology. He already felt guilty, _damnit_! "Just as what Kagami-kun said, I can finally say that Reo Mibuchi-san was shot before he was seen in that footage."

Coach Riko felt really surprised at that. She wanted to hear the explanation, but she also wished for Hyūga to be with them at the moment. She trusted her own judgment, but she also relied in the opinions of the other detectives, especially of their chief investigator. But, knowing that he and Izuki were still on their tasks, Riko Aida had no other choice but for their little number to hear out Kuroko's explanation on how the crime was committed.

She and the other detectives, Koganei Shinji and Mitobe Rinnosuke, took the wheeled swivel chairs nearer where Kuroko was. Kagami settled near the windowsill, satisfied that he had a clear view of the city outside and his fellow agency detective inside. Although, he still kept a lingering look all over Kuroko. At the coach's signal, Kuroko then began to spill out his theory to them.

"I have assumed earlier that it was not a pure-dosed neurotoxin dart that was used against Reo Mibuchi-san during the hitman incident." Kuroko started off. "We requested for a blood analysis of possible agents that can still be traced from the victim, and Shintarō Midorima, from _Shūtoku Police Department_, was kind enough to explain to me the contents of the lab results." At the same time, he handed the pieces of paper towards Koganei and Mitobe, the agency's resident analysts. "He said that aside from the neurotoxin, there are traces of a _therapeutic_ agent in his blood."

"It's _Valium_, commonly known as Diazepam in trade business." Koganei said as he saw the name written in the lab result. "This is a hypnotic agent." He added. He looked up at Kuroko, his cat-like mouth brandished on his very face.

"_Hai_," Kuroko answered. "Upon knowing about it, it was then cleared to me that there is a possibility that the bullet used against Reo Mibuchi was a different type." He told them. "It was neurotoxin mixed with Diazepam."

Mitobe suddenly stood from his seat, attracting the attention of the other detectives. He gave that nonchalant expression. Koganei looked at his friend regardingly, before he turned his direction back at Kuroko. "Mitobe's right, Kuroko. We cannot simply assume that the drug was combined with the neurotoxin. Perhaps the Diazepam was given in the hospital as a relaxant." Koganei explained, interpreting Mitobe's silent words. The gentle giant sat back after he had conveyed his message.

"That's what that green-haired guy said," Kagami said in a brash voice.

"That is also the reason why I asked Midorima-kun of the half-life of that drug." Kuroko told them.

"By understanding the half-life, we can understand how long the drug has been circulating inside the body," Coach Riko said, placing her hand under her chin sagely. She looked at Koganei. "We can track it, right?"

"Of course," Koganei answered as he moved the swivel chair with a swift kick, instantly placing himself in front of a computer. "The half-life is the time required for a substance to lose half of its volume or function. We can backtrack on when a certain drug was injected to a person by analyzing its half-life and the amount remaining in his system." He expounded.

"Midorima-kun found out that Diazepam's half-life ranges from a single day up to _four _days." Kuroko finally said.

Mitobe and Koganei froze on their seats, as they beheld Kuroko with surprised but seemingly enlightened eyes. Riko Aida had no other choice but to grin to her fullest, as realization dawned to her as well. Seirin Detective Agency remained silent after Kuroko's declaration, before a resounding 'that's it!' bellowed across the office.

"Since Diazepam remains in the body for such a long time, trace amounts of it indicates that a huge dose have been injected to his body four days max," Coach Riko said.

Kagami was captivated by the chain of comprehension all among the members of agency. He stood nervously at his spot, watching the edified expressions of his fellow detectives. He himself was happy for the development, but there was only one thing that bothered his mind – _what are they talking about?_ He asked in his head, still confused about the medical jargon that invaded his ears ever since Midorima started speaking towards Kuroko back at the hospital.

"So…" He expressed aloud, catching the attention of everyone else inside. "What does that mean?"

"_Bakagami_!" Coach Riko yelled towards him, a vein quickly popping out on her forehead. She didn't know what was technically wrong with their newest detective, but she was already very _sorry_ for Kagami as a human being. "You are a detective! You should know what it means!"

"Coach, I don't think you must not be too hard to Kagami-kun." Kuroko spoke up, surprising Riko Aida – much especially, Kagami Taiga. It felt so unreal that Kuroko defended him from the hapless assaults sent to him by the detective agency. "The neurotoxin industry is still new." He added. "I'll explain it for his benefit." The shorter male faced Kagami. "Kagami-kun, you understand at least how the neurotoxin from the Paralysis Darts works, right?"

Kagami just nodded.

"The neurotoxin is labeled as an ultra-fast, instant acting agent, capable to taking down an organism as soon as it is injected in the bloodstream. That being said, once you are shot with a dart, you'll be paralyzed even before you can notice you've been hit." Kuroko expounded, as he wore a curious expression. "But what do you think can happen if you mixed something with the neurotoxin?"

"It will either potentiate or lose its effectiveness," Kagami replied, unsure if his answer was correct.

"Precisely." Kuroko agreed, still detached. "However, to me, it appears that the Diazepam addition weakened the neurotoxin. That is the reason why I thought that the evidences pointing out to the crime are conflicting. I theorized that Reo Mibuchi-san was shot before he boarded off the vehicle. Perhaps he was even shot inside the vehicle." He said. "During the time that his body shuddered, it was when we thought that he was shot. However, in my own conclusion, it was actually the time that the neurotoxin weakened by the Diazepam took effect."

Coach Riko was still for a moment, as she processed the idea inside her head. That was also a very likely possibility, something that could be pieced in to their current situation. Wearing an expression as if she was hit by a boulder of some sorts, she flung her hands at the nearby telephone. "If Kuroko-kun is correct, then the other possible suspect is––"

She was not able to press in the buttons on the telephone when, instead, her mobile phone rang loud. She pulled it out instantly, glancing at the caller ID that flashed on its screen. She was wide-eyed when it displayed Hyūga Junpei's image. She pushed the answer button and placed the phone by her ear. "Hyūga-kun, I was about to call you."

Kuroko and the others only watched anxiously as Coach Riko's countenance changed from a probing into a fretted look. She muttered some 'yes', accompanied by a usual nod, as her eyes maintained the strained appearance. "Yes." Pause. "Yes." Pause. "No." Silence. "Yes. We will contact them." She was hesitant at first. "We'll follow you." She ended the call and dropped her phone on a nearby desk. Everyone awaited her announcement, feeling the tensed atmosphere that descended upon them.

"Hyūga-kun called. He said that Hicenn's driver, Michikawa Tarō, has _disappeared_." She told them.

"What?" It was Kagami who first reacted. "What do you mean he disappeared?"

"Hyūga-kun and Izuki-kun, after they got permission from Hicenn, quickly took off to the driver's home. However, he said that they hadn't seen him and his wife told them he's not been home for the last two days." She shared.

"Doesn't the company record their employees' attendance?" Koganei voiced out.

"Hyūga-kun checked them." She replied. "Michikawa Tarō timed in on August 4 and the following day."

"But Hyūga was told that he's been missing for two days already," Koganei said, an unspoken message hung by the air around him.

"Michikawa Tarō is a probable suspect." It was Riko Aida who stated the final declaration. Koganei and Mitobe nodded at the supposition, quickly agreeing with simply the most plausible reason for the occurrence of the crime.

And then, everything clicked.

On the other side, Kagami felt a little bit ridiculed with the deduction. It was not because his suspicion was incorrect, but rather he was mortified with his own irresponsible assumptions. In a single swoop, his erroneous pronouncement fell onto him, pinning him down against his own ineptness. As a detective, it felt that he was being incompetent. What Kuroko told him earlier was correct; he must stop with his baseless accusations. Needless to say, he held a debt of apology towards Kuroko.

"Kuroko, I––"

Without any warning, a fist collided with Kagami's face. The punch was not really strong, but the shock that washed over Kagami's entire figure sent him to take a step back from the sudden attack. He almost took a full ten seconds before he placed his head forward, looking at the source of the assault. His red orbs narrowed at first but they immediately widened when he realized who it was who hit him. Unconsciously, he brought up a hand to touch his cheek.

"Don't take me wrong, Kagami-kun." Kuroko said, taking in some deep breaths. He pulled his fist away from the taller male, as he adjusted his posture. "I'm just returning the favor." Kuroko said. He spun and gave a look over the other detectives. "I'm sorry for the unnecessary disruption. I know you have some important task to do, so I will take my leave here." Kuroko Tetsuya began to walk away.

Riko Aida, Koganei Shinji and Mitobe Rinnosuke only shared staggered expressions from the scene that appeared by their very eyes. They only stared at Kagami Taiga, who also appeared to be in shock.

* * *

[_button clicks_]

[_plastic crumpling_] C-cold. [_more plastic crumples_] That's better… Oh. [_pauses_] Pushed the button already? [_sighs_] Kagami Taiga here. Got punched by Kuroko. Didn't hurt much. But… _damn_. [_hisses_] Never knew he has guts to do that. [_silence_]

Perhaps I deserve it. I got so full of myself, I'll admit that. [_plastic crumples atop wooden desk_] That's enough ice, I think. Never felt so guilty before.

"_Shame on me_," huh?

[_deep breaths_] This is an unofficial record, by the way. 'Cause there is simply. no. way. I. am. giving. this. to. coach!

[_button clicks_]

* * *

- **End of Chapter** -

I know, too many words (less action for now). Although I really liked it that Kuroko did not remain so passive about everything.

Also, as the author of this fic, I'm becoming really confused if Kuroko is the hitman... but still, that epilogue. By the way, just read that "epilogue" was meant to be "usually used to bring closure to the work." (Wikipedia). So... *smirks*

Thanks for reading!


	6. Hitman: 05

**Heya, guys! **Probably, some of you noticed I just posted another trial fic for Kuroko no Basuke. The response has been so well that I feel that I'm not worthy to write that fic anymore... *sniffs*

Don't worry. There will be a time that I'm going to PM everyone who faved, followed and reviewed this fic. Your inputs have been so overwhelming that I'm so happy! Kyaaaaa~!

**Warning**: Spoiler/Clue/(probably)Why questions in the last part. Also, common writing errors (grammar, spelling, etc.) are all my sins (T-T).

**Disclaimer**: Meh...

* * *

**Chapter 5**

[_button clicks_]

[_clears throat_] Kagami Taiga here. Dated, August 6. Time check, 23:47.

[_loud rumble of car engine passes by_] Hyūga-senpai and Izuki-senpai discovered that Reo Mibuchi's car driver, Michikawa Tarō, has been missing for two days, as sworn by his wife who the senpais met instead in his home. [_static, winds muffle voice_] However, despite this, records from Hicenn Pharmaceuticals showed that Michikawa-san still registered in their system until yesterday, August 5.

[_footsteps, soft conversations in the background_] Also, with Kuroko's deduction, we came into a conclusion that Reo Mibuchi might have been shot just before he took off from his vehicle. [_awkward cough_] This tells us that the Michikawa is a possible suspect for this crime.

[_footsteps loudens_] _Kagami, the coach told me_.

[_yelps_] C-Captain… [_clothes ruffle_] W-What about?

[_huffs_] _And stop pretending that you're doing some recording, idiot._

[_squeals_] But I am!

[_button clicks_]

* * *

"So what made Kuroko unload to you?" Hyūga Junpei asked snidely, wearing a slightly conspicuous smirk on his face. He watched as Kagami snuck the recorder back to his pockets, with the red-haired detective appearing to be obstinate with his current situation. Kagami did try to look at the slightly shorter senpai, but his pupils wandered somewhere else, fully avoiding any eye contact. The detective acted very stroppy when it came to a circumstance where he ended up being the center of _attention_ – more of _criticism_, actually. The grin did not left his lips. Hyūga continued to stare at the other detective almost menacingly.

"It wasn't a big deal, senpai," Kagami answered, his eyes rolling towards the sides. It was already bothersome for the issue to have happened in front of the members of the agency, but it was particularly vexing, at to one point, that it was his captain that was picking him off. Well, he felt so embarrassed at the same time; he probably wouldn't give a violent response to defend himself. Besides, Hyūga-senpai was ticking time bomb. Snap the wrong wire, things would go with a blast.

"Is that so?" Hyūga replied. He quickly pinched Kagami's left cheek, stretching it out. Kagami responded with a pained cry, as he tried to remove Hyūga's hands off his face. The captain only belittled the redhead's efforts, nipping firmer as Kagami took a harder try to remove his pincer-like grasp. Kagami must understand then, that his struggles were just as worthless when Hyūga was enjoying… That was just Hyūga's thoughts, though. "It seems to me that is more than that."

"Ow… O-o-ow." Kagami whined, protesting as his cheek was mercilessly squeezed. "Stahp tha', Cawhpteyn." He added, his words almost incomprehensible, unable to properly word out terms since his captain tugged on his cheek. Also, much in particular, it was the same spot where Kuroko's fist landed earlier. It did not sting anymore, but with his captain playfully distending and clutching on his cheek, he felt the pain return over his face. Hyūga only had stifled chuckle before he let go. "I'm really becoming more aware of the poor treatment." Kagami just said, fiddling his fingers at the spot.

"I don't expect something like that from Kuroko." Hyūga responded, sending his lingering doubt as to why Seirin's guest suddenly went violent. "Care to share something?" He posed.

"Same thought, captain," Kagami yet again avoided an eye contact. "I expected a grudge or something, but not an assault," he told his senpai. "Well, I just think I deserve it, since I also hit him even earlier." At his pronouncement, most of the detectives near were visible taken aback. It was both Riko Aida and Koganei Shinji who put up curious expressions, almost running over Kagami when they approached him.

"So that bandage over his face…" Riko began to say. "That's not because he fell from the stairs?" She placed a questioning glance towards the redhead.

"N-No," Kagami answered, sighing as he felt compelled to tell the others the truth. "I kinda lost my temper this afternoon and I uhh…" he unconsciously scratched his cheek, the heavy feeling of guilt weighing down against him once more. "I really punched him hard." He finally said which surprised everyone.

"What the hell is your problem, _Bakagami_?!" Again, it was Coach Riko who first complained to the misdeed Kagami had done. She really couldn't understand what ran inside the red-haired detectives head. For heaven's sake, they were supposed to protect Kuroko, not bring him any harm! She hissed at him as she remembered one important task assigned to them by not one but three police departments. It was not the time for them to give a bludgeoning treatment at their important person! "What do you think will the police think if they know about this?!"

"Actually, Midorima saw me," Kagami added, which he quickly regretted saying.

"Midorima?!" Hyūga repeated the name. "Shintarō Midorima of the Shūtoku Police Department?!"

"Ahh, yes," Kagami responded, feeling really small that moment. By those reactions from his fellow detectives, Kagami quickly understood that the situation he created wasn't a simple one. He could swear that he forgot who Kuroko was to their detective agency, back then on their way to hospital. His emotions were just riding high that time; even he did not feel any sense of reason when Kuroko muttered those words to him. Wincing at the glares bashed to him by the detectives of Seirin, Kagami could not say anything but a subdued sorry.

"Enough with the apology," Hyūga said as he brushed his hair because of the sudden anxiety. "The one you should apologize to is not here." He pointed out. "We are talking about this back at the agency, Kagami." He told him.

"You know that the other police departments have a sharp eye against us, Kagami-kun." Coach Riko added, trying as well to calm herself down. Things had already happened and they couldn't do anything about it anymore. But, as earlier as possible, they should mitigate the problem as it was now. Probably, with this, they could not afford for the issue to get out of their hands right now. She shared a look with Hyūga, before the chief investigator slung a reassuring arm over Kagami's shoulder.

Kagami Taiga allowed his senpai to guide him further towards the warehouse complex. Their team from Seirin arrived in the area an hour and a half after they left the agency, calling in a somehow groggy _Tsuchida Satoshi_, to stay in their office and man the communications. The other detective from Seirin was supposed to be on leave, but any important requests that detailed his help remained heeded by Tsuchida. Plus, Kuroko stayed in the agency as part of the protective detail assigned to Seirin. They needed someone in the office to give an eye over their guest.

Hyūga dropped his hands to his side as he and Kagami stopped short at the warehouse's door. According to the last entry from the company's employee registry, Michikawa Tarō was said to have driven an important corporation officer to the outlying Hicenn Pharmaceutical warehouse, located in the same city where the detective agency operated. The warehouse appeared to be a simple three-story, small company office, rather than the typical depository Kagami expected. Painted in white and enclosed by a lawn populated with ornamental plants and short trees, the warehouse did not seem to look like what it had been purported to.

"As expected from a still-growing yet fairly famous company," Hyūga remarked as he looked around. "Hicenn Pharmaceuticals seems to have a lot of cash flowing in." He added.

"Hicenn needs to make an appealing presence," Coach Riko added, as she trailed behind both Kagami and Hyūga. "Pharmaceutical companies need to show their openness to the people. Also, Hicenn is currently in partnership with the government for the manufacture and shipment of the Paralysis Darts." She informed them.

"That's why," Hyūga said, while he landed a commanding look over both Mitobe and Izuki, who followed their coach shortly. "You guys know the drill."

"Koga-kun and I will standby outside," Coach Riko said in a hushed tone, while she marched towards Koganei's direction and helped him unload the hand-held radios. "Kagami-kun and Hyūga-kun will be lead team." She threw the radios to them. Kagami caught them easily. "Izuki-kun, Mitobe-kun," she flashed her face towards them, handing them the same devices, "you will be support group."

"Lead group will enter first and turn to the right. Support group will go left." Coach Riko continued to explain. "I and Koganei-kun will explain the building layouts through the radios as you explore." She told them. "Everyone now go." She ordered. "And keep safe,"

The way inside the warehouse was fairly lit, Kagami noted, as he kept his distance from Hyūga short. The two seemed to have trod in the receiving area of the structure first, since the ambiance of the location was mostly light and refreshing. Kagami looked around, observing that even some of lights used some sensor systems; they flicked open whenever someone passes near them. Kagami felt really uncomfortable with that, since it made his system heightened more in anticipation than necessary. He was both nervous and excited, but with those automatic lighting functioning around, the word '_scared_' began to stuck in his mind.

"_Hyūga-kun_," the static cut through the silence, which made Kagami flinched at the source of the sound, "_do you copy?_"

"Loud and clear," Hyūga responded through the radio. "I feel frightened by this warehouse." He added – Kagami nodded behind him.

"_It seems the whole warehouse is automated_." Coach Riko informed them. "_According to the blueprints of the warehouse, a block of rooms occupied a fourth of the whole building_." Paper rustled through the line. "_Particularly at the first and second floors, the rooms serve as offices. Besides that, everything else is the whole storage itself_."

"That's huge," Hyūga said, sounding really amazed. "Considering that this is three floors high."

"But that also means that there is less hiding place," Kagami added.

"_Izuki here_," there was static too even before his voice was carried over the line. "_I have to say that Kagami's right. Mitobe and I have just reached the storage section. There are so many shelves here, but, so far, only shelves_."

"You're there already?" Hyūga voiced his uncertainty but believed him nonetheless. "So Kagami and I just cut through the offices, coach?"

"_Yes,_" Riko answered. "_Izuki-kun's path is straight through the storage area_."

"_But we have a larger search area to cover_," Izuki whined.

"_Yes,_" it was Koganei who answered him. "_But that doesn't mean you'll have a harder time to search, Itsuki. According to these details, the shelves are placed in straight rows_." He explained over the transmission. "_All you have to do is look straight ahead_." He added, trying to dismiss Izuki's complaint.

"So," Hyūga lazily droned, scratching the back of his head. "Kagami and I need to make a search through every room here." He stated, sending a wry frown at the red-haired detective. Kagami just shrugged his shoulders, not really liking the idea as well. But they didn't have any choice. He returned a reluctant smile back at his captain. Hyūga finally stopped squeezing the talk button on the hand-held radio. "Are we treating this as a midnight investigation or are we already trying to catch a criminal?" The captain gave Kagami a probing thought.

"A midnight investigation," Kagami responded, pushing open a door towards a certain room in the hall. "I mean, what made us think that Michikawa-san is here?" He added, pointing his flashlight far deeper inside the room. "His registry may have said he was last seen here, but I think it is _not_ necessary to consider he's still here." Kagami said, shaking his head in dissatisfaction since there was nothing else inside the room but furniture and a worktable. He slowly pulled the door behind him but he was not able to close it completely. He gave his Hyūga-senpai an incredulous look, after his captain placed a single foot against the doorframe.

"Leave it open," he said, as he dragged his foot away. "If someone is going to use this room as a hiding spot, we're not going to make his effort any easier."

Kagami held his mouth wide open, before he closed it promptly and smiled behind his captain, who already sped off to the next room. He realized what his senpai wanted. If someone would try to use the room as a hiding spot, human habit dictated that the door must be closed as soon upon entering. If a person, out of panic, did so, it would appear suspicious since they knew they left the door open. The reverse was true, however, even if, by chance, the door remained open even if snuck upon. The object of the trick was that it relied on a certain degree on how much the door was placed ajar – as long as it deviated from the last known position, it would become an obvious mark.

Often times, it was really easy to catch people because of ingrained routines – it was repetitive, not needing much thought. It was one way of looking through people.

Well, that was only if they were dealing with a simple criminal. After all, if one was aware of his own actions, carelessness could easily be avoided. Kagami briefly wondered if this Michikawa-san was capable of such lawless actions.

"I know you're a great detective, Kagami." Hyūga suddenly spoke up, quickly grabbing the other investigator's attention. "Only in the field, though," he added, sending a scornful grin back at Kagami; the latter only rolled his eyes in response. "The thing is that we don't have any idea who the suspect is anyway; the only logical way for us to identify is to _patiently_ follow his trail." He explained to him.

"Well, it's just that––"

"_Captain, Coach, we have found Michikawa-san's car_," Izuki's voice shot through the radio, which cut off Kagami's words.

Both Kagami and Hyūga stopped in their search for a while, focusing their visions at the radio in the captain's hand. Kagami Taiga now held an anxious expression, which knit his brows together. Hyūga remained calm, although his eyes twitch intermittently, as he waited for more information. "_It's the same one used in bringing Reo Mibuchi to the convention at the mall_." Izuki's voice pervaded.

"_Where are you right now?_" Coach answered from the other end.

"_Loading bay._" Izuki answered immediately. "_At the side of the warehouse_."

"That's good job for you, Izuki, Mitobe," Hyūga pressed the talk button and praised his fellow detectives. "Do you need some help over there?" He suggested. He shared a blank look back at Kagami.

"_No, Hyūga_," Izuki answered. "_This is not so difficult. I advise to continue on with your search, though._" He said.

"Copy that," Hyūga replied. He removed his finger the button and called Kagami. "Alright then," he started. "We should––"

"_Hold on_," Izuki's voice drowned the chatter once more. "_Mitobe says he discovered something inside the car_ – _for a while_," the transmission channeled a lot of static, but the lead team could clearly hear the rustling sounds from the other end. There was clang of metal that resonated and then a thud in a much lower pitch. As Hyūga and Kagami listened, they were abruptly felt concerned when Izuki made an audible yelp through the radio. "Izuki? Come in." Hyūga wasted no time to inquire. "_Izuki-kun?_" At the same time, Riko tried to reach him.

"_C-Coach_," Izuki finally answered, much to the other's relief. "_You won't believe what we saw_," he said, he seemed to have pulled his mouth away the piece, since he spoke next in a hushed tone. "_We just found Michikawa Tarō inside the car. He is unconscious._"

"_Unconscious?_" Riko repeated. "_Please clarify what you mean by that_."

"_He's breathing, that's for sure_," Izuki answered. "_His vitals are good, but he is not responding to our calls._" He explained to them. "_There is an emptied Paralysis Dart bullet on the seat Mitobe found him at_." There was a pregnant silence over the line, and an implication that hung in the air, although Hyūga's expression already informed Kagami that his captain already understood the sudden twist of events. "_Michikawa Tarō is shot_." Izuki finally declared.

"Shot?" Kagami muttered, turning his head towards Hyūga. "But, captain…"

"I know, Kagami." Hyūga briefly answered. "It was not Michikawa who did the crime against Reo Mibuchi." He closed his eyes for a while, as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "There is another person involved here." He brought the mouthpiece of the radio near his face. "Do we have confirmation that it is Michikawa Tarō?"

"_Izuki-kun_," Coach Riko promptly spoke, sounding very distressed as well. "_Please describe him_."

"_He looks like at his early forties,_" Izuki began. "_Thinning hair, almost already bald at the top, still abundant on the sides. Slightly muscular, although a little round in the middle._" Izuki sucked a quick breath. "_He seems to stand at no taller than 165 centimeters. Face is angular, slightly snub-nosed––_"

"_That's him, alright_," Coach Riko sighed over the line. "_I call for us to pull out from this investigation at first._" She said, sounding really frustrated. "_It's enough for me to say that what's happening right now is out of our hands._" She declared to the detectives.

* * *

He was the only person _she_ could not analyze.

It often fell to that conclusion, every time. She prided herself as an expert analyst, thinking all way ahead to the possible outcomes once she held those data. Perhaps, she would always end up as the person who supported in the sidelines, but her output snaked throughout the whole scenario, as if a main character that could dictate the pathways of the conclusion. Her skill was very valuable in her field of work, and, somehow, she could be labeled as a _genius_ as well. As she did back then, she had always stood by the same steps as the _Generation of Mercenaries_, those detective prodigies.

However, perfection was not a characteristic bestowed to the human race. She knew this, and it was the very thing that held her in her place. She was not going to claim a spot higher than what she could achieve. After all, there was that person who blockaded that very special skill of hers, someone who was capable of sneaking under her very nose. Nonetheless, she did not see it as a real problem. There was that person she could not read, but that only made her more infatuated to him.

_Satsuki Momoi _smiled. She wondered why she felt even happy at the fact that _Kuroko Tetsuya_ made her haplessly marvel for him.

It was almost midnight, but she walked alone on the sidewalks. She did not really mind, though. There were _Tōō_ policemen lingering around the corners, since they responded to a crime which specifically called their attentions for. Also, Kaijō Police Department was coincidentally low in number that time, which prompted them to call for additional reinforcements from other headquarters. This made Momoi slightly curious. They told them that Kaijō was in a heightened alert, but the number of policemen was practically low. After she tried to mull over it for a few seconds, she then shrugged the thought off, focusing in another important task she volunteered for.

_That's their business for now_, she reasoned inside her head. _I have someone important to visit_.

Her bright pink hair fluttered with the wind, as a draft of cold night air sailed throughout the whole street. She shivered as she ran her fingers through her hair, disheveled from the wind. Her rose-shaded pupils bounced off to the sides, scanning the empty road along pavement. She huddled her arms together, brushing her arms in an attempt to lessen down the cold. She should have accepted the offer for the coat before she left the other police officers in the crime scene.

As she thought of it, however, a warm and thick vestment draped by her shoulders, the fur brushing over her skin. Her eyes widened in surprise at that moment, but a warm pale hand that affectionately touched hers instantly calmed her down. Her expression was still startled, but the warm feeling that slowly crept from her chest gradually changed her face. A small smile began to grow on her very lips, her eyes crinkling at the sensation of familiarity that coursed through her system.

"Momoi-san," an icy voice pierced through her ears, quickly snatching her attention, "you should not be walking alone in the streets." The voice was flat, but she heard that hint of reprimand coating the male's words.

"Tetsu-kun," she just regarded the other one, not minding the silent admonishment she just received. She quickly clomped over the male, embracing him tightly. She hadn't seen Tetsu-kun for a long time already; she could not afford to lose this chance to snug herself into his warmth.

"Momoi-san," Kuroko said, his voice slightly strained. "I c-can't breathe."

"I'm sorry, Tetsu-kun~!" She immediately apologized, pulling herself away from him. "I just really, really missed you!"

"It is nice to see you again, Momoi-san." Kuroko just responded in late greeting. "I am surprised that you wanted to see me at this time." He remarked, his face not showing any semblance of emotion at all.

"Since Tōō responded in a neighboring location, I just remembered that Tetsu-kun's currently staying nearby." Satsuki said, smiling playfully towards Kuroko. "I just really want to see you, Tetsu-kun."

"You must be tired from your travel, Momoi-san." Kuroko stated, as he pointed to nearby metal bench festooned in a nearby lamp post, silently telling for them to take a seat. When she nodded at Kuroko's mention of concern, Satsuki and he walked over the bench and rested their body on the seat. Satsuki adjusted the jacket that covered her body, sending a thankful look back at Kuroko. An abrupt silence halted their conversation. Momoi tried to say something, but the wistful expression over Kuroko's face stopped her from voicing her thoughts.

She looked at the highway with a half-lidded stare. "I," she first voiced out, stopping in an awkward pause. "I saw Seirin's current records." She completed her statement. "Kagami-kun…" She suddenly held a dry smile, yet she tried to hide it away from Kuroko. "He works just like _he _used to work."

"Yes." Kuroko answered, voice finally sounding edgy.

"Looking at it brought back memories." She said, as she feigned a true smile. "I prefer the way _Aomine_-kun used to work with you." She stood up, shying her face away from Kuroko. "He started working alone. Isolated from his fellow investigators, I thought bringing him a case he could not solve would change him." Silence. "But he doesn't. He solves crimes perfectly by himself. He won't stop."

"Will he change?" Kuroko finally replied. Satsuki whipped her head and looked a little bit surprised. "If someone bests him, will he change?" He continued, looking forward, his almost non-blinking. "I know Aomine-kun's strength." He paused. "If someone knocks him over, will he change?" He repeated.

"But…"

"I promise you, Momoi-san." Kuroko stood up as well, now facing the pink-haired detective-manager of Tōō Police Department. "I promise that Aomine-kun will be beaten." Kuroko declared. There were traces of amusement that curved into Kuroko Tetsuya's lips, something that Momoi Satsuki didn't miss. But, as soon as the subtle smile formed on his face, it disappeared quickly. Momoi wondered, even for brief period, if Kuroko really wanted to help Aomine Daiki.

Because from that tone alone, Kuroko almost only conveyed that he merely aimed for Aomine to fall…

She shook his head. Momoi Satsuki always believed in Kuroko. She was glad that she had met him. She was glad that he gave her that popsicle stick. She was glad for the being that was Kuroko Tetsuya. He was very dear to her. She liked him to the point that she _loved_ him. He was that kindred spirit that was Aomine's shadow back in Teikō… However, even so… every time, it often fell to that conclusion.

He was the only person she could not analyze.

* * *

/_button clicks_/

[Midorima]: Case #111007. Victim, Reo Mibuchi. Semi-formal interview with _Kawaguchi Akito_, the paramedic who responded to the emergency call last August 3, timed at 10:02. Kawaguchi-san, I apologize for this sudden meeting. /_paper drops atop table_/ It's already 30 minutes before midnight in my watch.

[Kawaguchi]: No, not at all, Midorima-san. /_chuckles_/ Although, I'm a bit nervous. Well, probably because of adrenaline. /_chuckles_/ The last emergency was rough!

[Midorima]: I heard too. /_pauses, soft clink_/ Kawaguchi-san, I know you have already sworn during your last interview. Please treat this as verification.

[Kawaguchi]: /_coughs_/ I will.

[Midorima]: I just want you to tell me about the driver who informed you about Reo Mibuchi. /_pauses_/

[Kawaguchi]: /_hums_/ Oh! That level-headed one! /_clothes rustle_/ I remember him.

[Midorima]: Level-headed? /_paper rustles_/ Please describe him more.

[Kawaguchi]: He was tall, for sure! Like higher than 190 centimeters! He looked anxious that time, but the guy knows what he was doing. /_hums_/ Has brown hair, I think? He has that hat when I saw him back then. Dark eyes… with thick eyebrows! /_laughs_/ I can't really say he's just a driver, though.

[Midorima]: Is that so? /_silence_/

* * *

- **End of Chapter** -

I know guys... either the hitman is so clever or... *smirks*

So, let's all have fu~*coughs* I mean. Let's all think about the mystery!


	7. Hitman: 06

**As a special thanks to all you guys who continue to read this fic**, I am going to give you, my dear readers, a _**special double-chapter post**_. Well, treat it as a single chapter though. Really, thanks a lot for taking the time to read, to fave or follow and, specially, to review this story of mine.

Without further ado, although I want to warn again 'bout the grammar and etcs., here is Chapter 6 of The Hitman.

Oh yeah, **disclaimer**, though: Meh...

* * *

**Chapter 6**

[_machine buzzes, computer beeps._] Registering call over the emergency line. Start recording process. [_switches flip_] Triangulating area of call. Cataloging proxies [_pauses, inhales_] Good evening [_mouse clicks_]. You are now connected to Kaijō Emergency line. How can we help you?

**Caller**: _I'm sorry for the sudden call, late at that. This is Riko Aida, general manager of Seirin Detective Agency._

[_keyboard typing_] Yes. Kaijō maintains a _constant _watch at your agency. [_computers beep_] Kaijō appreciates the contact, but I need to inform you that you have been given the direct line for any particular calls… [_mouse slides_] … as stated in your data here.

**Riko Aida**: _I'm calling in the emergency line because there is an emergency._

[_clears throat softly_] Yes. I'm sorry to interrupt. Can you please clearly state the nature of the emergency?

**Riko Aida**: _We are currently looking on the lead about Case# 1101007, Reo Mibuchi's incident. We are on our way to the outlying Hicenn Pharmaceuticals Warehouse in the eastern section of the city._

[_keyboard typing_] Lead? [_computer beeps thrice_] Triangulation at fifty-two percent, okay. Please be clearer about that.

**Riko Aida**: _We believe we're already pursuing the suspect for the crime. We're sending out a fax to your department._

[_minor static over the line_] Copy that. [_pauses_] By the way, to which line are you sending the––

[_door slams open_] "_How can they send this without any proper communication?!_"

**Riko Aida**: _That's Kasamatsu-san, I presume?_

[_whines_] Great. You send it directly towards the chief.

* * *

At 23:30, exactly thirty minutes before the military and police's nationally-synchronized atomic clock registered a change of date to August 7, the Kaijō Police Department were phoned by people who claimed to be detectives from the newly established Seirin Detective Agency. Fortunately, the headquarters retained a large number of active personnel even at the wee hours of the night, enabling them to respond to calls. This had always been one of the reasons why the police department was regarded by the society and by the different ministries in the government, aside from the fact that it had a good record of cracking crimes throughout the area which they covered. Boosted by individual and team efforts, Kaijō Police Department stood at a dais of prominence and power.

At 23:45, almost half of the available police staff from the headquarters was sent on the road, speeding through the now empty city streets. The deployment went a little faster than expected, since the police themselves were keen to get a case for the night. Staying at the police headquarters while combatting boredom was becoming more stressful for them; a little action was needed to pump their blood up into their system. However, despite the overall enthusiasm the police from Kaijō, the police chief didn't appear to revel in the current situation. With a small but recognizable vein that popped on his forehead, the chief inspector, _Kasamatsu Yukio_, seemed incensed with the news. He grasped the paper in his hand a little more tightly; the creasing sound of the paper sent obvious shivers to the police detective that sat beside him.

At 23:47, at the back seat inside the Toyota Crown police car, Kise Ryōta was increasingly becoming less comfortable being together with his chief. There was that invisible field that gradually strangled the blond detective in his place, a very somber aura that formed inside the car. His lips in a droll smile, Kise tried to look at Kasamatsu, silently sniffing out if it was okay to talk to his senior. "Senpai––"

"They are so full of themselves," Kasamatsu beat Kise to a complete statement. The chief sent a narrowed glance at Kise. "How can they not tell it to us properly?" He asked, waving the certain piece of paper that caused his irritation.

"Isn't that the exam they asked for us to make a request for?" Kise asked, slightly perplexed. "Come to think about it, senpai, for what reason made you deploy half of our police force?" The blond inquired, although it only sounded more of a cranky whine.

"A drug determination exam," Kasamatsu responded, ignoring Kise's quirks.

"What's special about it, Kasamatsu-senpai?"

"At one point, the CCTV video we gathered and the ballistic exam they made contradict each other," Kasamatsu began to explain. "However, they seemed to have found a link for the two evidences to connect." Kasamatsu had a sigh before he explained thoroughly to Kise. The stupid blond seemed to drown with the overwhelming medical jargon and it was his task to smoothen out the meaning. As soon as he finally conveyed that Reo Mibuchi was possibly shot inside the vehicle and it took some time for the Paralysis Dart to take effect, Kasamatsu nearly kicked Kise off the moving vehicle for his 'oh-yes-I-understand-now' squeal. Well, he did kick him, but he was not able to drop him off the vehicle.

"Wow," Kise muttered, massaging his leg, the target of Kasamatsu's hostility. "That's one abstract theory." He remarked, sounding doubtful of the idea presented to them by Seirin.

"I don't mind abstractions." Kasamatsu replied, still wearing that exasperated expression. "What I care for is possibilities. As long as one idea is likely, then we deal with it." He declared sternly. He gave a side glance at the paper which was now held by Kise, who was still observing it as if an alien object. "However, it's reaffirming."

Kise perked up by that. "Senpai?"

"The other page says that it was _that_ Kuroko who postulated this idea." He declared, while witnessing that cheerful smile laced Kise's lips. Kasamatsu sighed. _Here he goes again_.

"See?!" Kise howled excitedly. "Kurokocchi's really a good detective, I tell ya!" He said. "I knew I should have dragged him out when I had the chance." He added, suddenly appearing sullen. "Come on, Kasamatsu-senpai, let's haul in Kuroko from Seirin's protective custody! It's a good plan, _ne? Ne_? _Ne_?"

"Shut up, stupid!" A fist found its way to Kise's side, which made the blond wince in pain. Kasamatsu had that satisfied look, as he pulled his extremity from the other detective's body. He crossed his arms and then stared through the window, watching the brightly lit, towering buildings from the not-so-far economic district. "I wouldn't mind having him, though." He added, quickly erasing the frown that marred Kise's face.

"Kasamatsu, about _Tōō_…" _Yoshitaka Moriyama_, another detective from Kaijō, called out the attention of their chief. As he spun his head behind to give a courteous look at Kasamatsu, he also began to hand out a phone to their chief who sat at the back of the car.

"I thought Kobori had it handled?" Kasamatsu freed up his arms to reach out for the phone. He had a thoughtful countenance at the time, as he recalled of the arrival of policemen from Tōō mere minutes after he and half of his staff left from their headquarters. It all happened so suddenly that Kasamatsu needed _Kobori Hiroshi_ to man of what remained of Kaijō back at their main quarters. "Why do things need to sprout on us like this?" He said in protest, as he waited for additional inputs from Moriyama.

"We tried to contact Imayoshi-san again, but he seems out of reach." Moriyama stated. "However, we are being re-directed to another line. I think it's Tōō's manager-detective, Momoi Satsuki." He told his chief.

"Eh? Momoicchi?" Kise appeared interested.

"I'm going to patch her through." Kasamatsu declared, pushing the 'hold' button from the phone. After which, he placed the call through the speakers. Kasamatsu cleared his throat before he spoke. "Good evening, Momoi Satsuki-san. This is Inspector Kasamatsu Yukio."

"_Ah, Chief Kasamatsu, sir_," Momoi politely answered. "_I was wondering why Kaijō suddenly flooded my contact line_." She said.

"We are trying to contact Inspector Imayoshi." Kasamatsu responded. "Anyway, I want to ask if you're currently in your headquarters."

"_No_. _I'm together with the team deployed to respond to the call_."

"I see. How does it go?"

"_Well…_" There was an awkward pause. "_I'm not exactly with the team right now. Before I left them, they are handling the situation pretty well by themselves. We didn't even need the assistance Kaijō offered us._"

Kasamatsu looked blankly at Kise. The blond merely shrugged. Of course, Tōō was one proud police force. "If you do manage to take a check on your team, please inform us."

"_Of course, sir. Also, I'm currently out of the scene because I'm checking on our state witness for Crime number 110007_."

It took time for it to register in his mind. Kise was not really appalled with the idea of memorizing the names of the recorded crimes through numbers, since he claimed that those lack allure and were simply easy to forget. However, it did went clearer in his thoughts, however, when the words 'state' and 'witness' resounded in his hear. His eyes widening in surprise, he grabbed his chief's hand and yelled over the phone. "With _Kurokocchi?!_"

"_Eh, Ki-chan?_" Momoi quickly identified the owner of the voice. "_Ki-chaaan~!_" She repeated, squealing in an almost equal tone with that of Kise's.

"You're no fair!" Kise added, sounding comically irate. "What are you doing with––

* * *

"––_Kurokocchi over there?_"

At that point, Momoi had switched to the speaker, placing the phone between her and Kuroko. She had that playful smirk on her face, while Kuroko only regarded her with that ever-impassive look. Even though miles away, they could feel Kise's overwhelming presence through the phone. Kuroko inwardly cringed if that was amazing or creepy. Momoi only felt happy, their bubbly personalities connecting once again.

"I said it; I'm just visiting Tetsu-kun." She smiled. "And I am not certainly trying to _recruit_ Tetsu-kun." She winked at Kuroko.

"_W-What? I did not even…_" A pause."_OI! STOP DOING THAT! Kurokocchi is mine! He will be Kaijō's detective!_"

Momoi chuckled. "Is that so? We're actually talking about the contract to work as a detective for Tōō. You know, this takes considerable amount of effort…" Her voice droned out with that frisky hum. "That's why I'm doing it _personally_. _Ne_, Tet-su-kun~? She said in a sing-sang manner.

"_Noooooo!_" Kise responded. "_Kurokocchi belongs to Kaijō!_"

"Please stop talking like you consider me as an object." Kuroko interjected in his usual deadpan manner, although a childish pout begin to form on his face. Momoi almost dropped her phone when she was startled with the unusual reaction from the short male. She felt her cheeks burn as they brimmed in a deep shade of red. "Also, we are not talking about anything like that." He added.

"_Kurokocchi~!_" Kise yet again yelled over the line. "_I really thought you're going to their side._"

"Kise-kun, I spoke to you before, didn't I?" Kuroko calmly replied. "As long as there is that complication, I am not going to accept any offers." He declared.

"_Kurokocchi so cool~!_" The blond answered. "_That's why_––_ouch! That hurts, senpai!_"

"_Stop embarrassing yourself, idiot_!" Kasamatsu faked a cough. "_I'm sorry to interrupt your little reunion, but I do not want to waste your time._" He said. "_Momoi-san, Kaijō expects a report_." He ended, before the line hang up.

Momoi Satsuki was not surprised, since she expected something that went in those words. She did not mind that Inspector Kasamatsu, Kaijō's chief, appeared _aggressively _neutral. Of course, there was that unspoken rivalry among the police forces all throughout the region. Only that time, the headquarters were becoming more bellicose in their approach, since the Generation of Mercenaries finally occupied a place within their structure. Momoi gave a smile towards Kuroko as she hid the phone back to her pocket. Tōō seemed to tower against its competitors; at least, Momoi Satsuki read the underlying sentiment.

"The call from Kaijō is unexpected, I presume." Kuroko stated, observing the different sorts of reactions that formed over Momoi's face. "Is there something important?"

"No, no," Momoi shook her head. "Nothing's that important." She sighed. "Chief Kasamatsu just wants to check on the situation Tōō responded in this district.

"I see." Kuroko answered. "If it is something that drastic, please tell me immediately." He added. "I do not want to impose on you."

"It's really fine, Tetsu-kun. You sh––"

"Kuroko? Momoi?" A deep voice from behind attracted the two, flipping their heads to look at that direction. As if he just appeared from midair, Midorima Shintarō walked towards where Kuroko and Momoi stood. He gave them a tapered glance that mixed up with trivial interest. He adjusted his glasses as soon as he reached them, looking down balefully especially towards the shorter Kuroko. "What are you doing outside?" He asked, tone sharp that scabbed a minute aggregate of concern.

"It's just Midorin," Momoi visibly exhaled, her hand atop her chest.

"Just?" Midorima repeated, disliking how it sounded to him. "I merely passed by this direction. It's not like I'm trying to stalk someone." He retorted. His face twitched when Momoi simply chuckled at his words.

"Don't be so defensive, Midorin~!" Momoi said. "I'm just surprised." She looked gleefully at Kuroko. "Aren't you shocked by that, Tetsu-kun?"

"Yes." Kuroko answered, although Midorima and Momoi could not believe his answer, as they still tried to discover that evidence of emotions on his face. "Good evening, Midorima-kun." He greeted. Kuroko's eyes drifted at the folder that the green-haired, bespectacled detective. "You are hard-working, Midorima-kun. I am sorry to have disturbed you with my selfish request."

"Oooohh," Momoi mischievously purred. "I thought you said you were just passing by?" The pink-haired female said, nudging Midorima by her elbows.

"I just did not expect to find Kuroko here." Midorima answered, his tone nearly rising. He looked back at Kuroko, handing out the folder to the teal-haired male. "Kawaguchi Akito arrived as soon as you left." He added.

"And you took the effort to interview him," Kuroko said. It was an observation, not just an assumption.

"It's not like I'm interested." Midorima snickered, glancing sideways to avoid the undaunted stare from Kuroko. "Reo Mibuchi's case does not only concern Seirin or Kaijō. Shūtoku also has a hand on this case." He said to Kuroko. "It should be delivered to Kaijō right now. There is important information that should be disseminated as soon."

"Well, most of Kaijō's staff is on their way towards Hicenn Pharmaceutical's warehouse as of this moment." It was Momoi who responded to Midorima. "That's why Tōō is handling some of the situations in the area."

"Tōō?" Midorima appeared inquisitive. "Perhaps even you can benefit from the information."

"Why?" Momoi asked. "What did you find out, Midorin?"

"Kuroko," Midorima called out the other one's name. "You already postulated that the suspect was not the driver, did you?" He asked, gauging the shorter one through his spectacles. It was laughable. He still respected the man he could not stand to be with. After all those months, even though he denied Kuroko outright, there was still that feeling of amazement that he silently gave him. _How annoying…_

"Yes." Kuroko answered. "I was already sure that Reo Mibuchi-san was shot from the car. However, I also know it took a lot of effort to perform the crime. Seeing the background of Michikawa Tarō-san, I become apprehensive to suspect him." He explained. "Before Kagami-kun and I left Raizen General Hospital, I asked Midorima-kun to ask a question that may have not been posed during their interviews."

"W-What is it, Tetsu-kun?" Momoi was visibly interested, since Midorima declared it himself that the information may be helpful to Tōō as well.

"Ask Kawaguchi-san, the paramedic who responded to the emergency, about Michikawa-san, Mibuchi-san's driver during the convention," Kuroko answered.

"I see," Momoi said. Now that she thought of it, there was one possible implication with such proposal. She regarded Midorima back, knowing that the green-haired detective had been instrumental to one significant discovery.

"Usually, witnesses are invited and questioned privately." Midorima started to speak. "This is done in order to lessen the anxiety of the witness and create an impression that they are being kept safe. However, it is unusual for the witnesses to meet up with each other."

"Michikawa-san was interviewed on the same day, August 03, at 12:03. Kawaguchi-san was interviewed at 16:33, since his duty as a paramedic typically puts him out the field." Kuroko said, scanning the contents of the folder Midorima gave him. "Both individuals provided verified answers, in accordance with the CCTV recording procured by Kaijō from the district mall."

"Detailed information about Michikawa and Kawaguchi are written there." Midorima stated. "On August 03, 12:03, a _forty-year old_ Michikawa attended the interview. Just look at the picture." He told them; Momoi leaned at Kuroko to take a peek at the data. "However, Kawaguchi described him differently."

"Tall at almost 190 centimeters, brown hair, dark irises, thick eyebrows…" At that point, Momoi, who read the words bulleted in the printed material, stood stunned at what she saw. "N-No, that can't possibly be…"

"I am sorry to inform you, but what you are thinking right now is what it sounds." Midorima said, raising his glasses up with his fingers. "But the question still looms. If two _different _individuals acted as Michikawa, one during the incident and one during the interview, then we cannot rule out the possibility that the original had collaborated with the other one." He explained.

"The series of crimes done to known personalities was suspected to have been done by a certain hitman." Momoi stared at Midorima disbelievingly, her voice shrill. "According to witnesses, these are the exact descriptions of that suspect." She pointed out. Both Midorima and Momoi shared a stare back at Kuroko, who appeared to have unconsciously winced upon understanding the insinuation. He placed his clammy fingers over his chest, trying to push back the pain that seared inside him. Momoi continued. "Do you think he's return to…?"

"I don't know, Momoi-san." Kuroko answered. "I just don't believe he will be able to do it the way he wants." He turned his back against them, refusing for them to see his face. "After all, he still needs to be _greater_ if he is just being discovered so easily… even if he is that infamous hitman."

He didn't know exactly. Midorima had that small idea though that Kuroko appeared unaffected by the situation. If he could say, it sounded that Kuroko was amused, almost challenged by it. Until now, he could not understand, but he always had that feeling that whenever Kuroko spoke, it had some other meaning in it.

* * *

Tsuchida held his hand over his chest, feeling his heart raced up due to the sudden appearance of Seirin's guest, Kuroko Tetsuya. Even though he was on leave right now, he always took the time to visit Seirin, to catch up with the recent news almost about everything with regard to their detective agency. Of course, he had been immediately briefed about the teal-head male, assigned to them by three police departments to be secured as a VIP. However, despite Koganei's enthusiastic effort to inform Tsuchida about Kuroko, the detectives from Seirin seemed to have forgotten to tell him one of the most peculiar things about him.

Kuroko Tetsuya had the weird tendency to appear and disappear at his whim.

The first experience he had encountered almost cost him the wrath of their coach, Riko Aida. It was one time that he dropped by the agency, a cup of coffee in hand, conversing animatedly with his fellow detectives. Kagami, their newest detective, arrived from a separate task and announced his arrival, although neglecting a fact that he was then accompanied by a particular Kuroko Tetsuya. The next scene was hell. Surprised by the arrival of this seemingly ghostly existence, the detectives tumbled in their places, especially Tsuchida nearly spilling his coffee over Riko's documents. He received a day of lecture and punishments from her (damn, he was supposed to be in a vacation!) just for being so careless.

He attempted to glare at Kuroko, but he was so sleepy that his lids drooped down on its own. "You're back," he just mentioned, pouring himself a mug of coffee, as soon as he reached the small lunchroom further back the main office. The dripping sound of the coffee being filled in the receptacle was drowned when he managed a yawn, a lone tear appearing by the sides of his eyes. "You've met your friends?" He added, not really minding if his questions remained unanswered.

"Yes." Kuroko answered, voice soft and muffled. Perhaps he went deeper inside the offices. "I just went back to retrieve some documents and papers." Tsuchida nodded as he listened, imagining why Kuroko seemed to work around even though he was presently out of commission. As he turned around, mug in tipped on his lips, his eyes widened when he saw that Kuroko was already standing in front of him. It took a lifetime effort to twist his face away from Kuroko, as the coffee he sipped in his mouth sprayed from his lips. "I apologize." Kuroko said, looking at how the cabinet and the wall were now designed with drips of coffee.

"N-No," Tsuchida said, wiping his face. "It's fine. Just tell me anything to hint me that you're here." He flustered, upon taking the same gaze at the wall. Riko would kill him if it remained dirty that way.

"Senpai, can you please contact Kasamatsu-senpai right now?" He asked, ignoring Tsuchida's earlier remark. "There is some important information that arrived." Kuroko said, a little smile curling the sides of his lips.

* * *

Hyūga dashed through the empty foyer between the huge shelves in the storage section. Since Izuki and Mitobe had finally opened up the lights, the whole area was easily illuminated, showing everything inside. Hyūga expertly maneuvered against the huge box stacks that jutted out from the shelves, as he appeared to glide over the obstacle in a perfect parkour. Kagami followed behind him, clicking into his gun's magazine slot a clip of Paralysis Darts. He watched his senpai with astonishment, seeing that 'annoying' captain move out in exact precision. _At least he's not wasting his movements_, Kagami remarked, observing how the older one meandered through the mountain of objects blocking their path.

As he ran, Hyūga brought up his gun and fired a volley. The gunshot rung throughout the storage area, making Kagami cringed at the beginning of an encounter. He just unlocked the safety mechanism of his gun, concentrating his attention to the person who just entered the scene. He flicked his head to the side, however, when he saw his fellow detective in the periphery.

"Kagami, the _catwalk_!" Izuki yelled out, calling the red-haired detective's attention to him, as he ran to get to his position. _Not here!_ He yelled in his head. _Look out!_ He mentally cursed, as his efforts in getting Kagami's attention actually created a wrong response. He sprinted faster and used its momentum to lunge towards Kagami, grabbing the detective which then sent them together sprawled to the floor. Kagami was not able to complain when a bullet almost grazed him by his neck.

Izuki quickly crouched over Kagami, tapping the taller male by his chest. "Kagami, are you hurt?" He asked, although he seemed unwilling to wait for an actual reply. "Be in your guard, Kagami." Izuki reprimanded him, as he stood up, swiftly tracking Hyūga's trail.

Kagami's eyes were only wide in surprise, the hard realization slowly dropping atop of him. He had almost been hit by a bullet; his breaths almost stopped by that. Gradually, he craned his head and looked out to where Hyūga and Izuki, watching how the two detectives climbed up the metal stairs to the ramp above the storage area.

"_Kagami-kun, do you read? Kagami-kun?_" Riko Aida's voice sounded from the radio, the one that his Hyūga-senpai handed him earlier. "_Are you alright? I heard gunshots already._" She said, the static unable to hide the tone of worry lacing her voice. "_Please respond_."

"I-I'm fine, coach." Kagami answered, as he attempted to regain his full stature. He picked up the pistol that fell from his hand seconds ago, during the time his Izuki-senpai dove to help him avoid being gunned down. "Hyūga-senpai and Izuki-senpai is still hot in pursuit. They are now following the person on the catwalk above the storage area." He reported, pushing from his thoughts the late feeling of dread that washed over him. He felt his knees wobbled as a late response actually kicked in his system. _Not now, please_, Kagami hissed, closing his eyes as he fought off the sensation of fright.

"_Kagami-kun, do you think you can join up with the others?_" The coach said. However, her voice did not sound as a mere question, but a hinted command.

"Y-Yeah," Kagami answered. "I'm leaving the channel open." He added, securely latching the radio on his belt. He looked down at his gun. He pulled the pistol's slide, to ensure that a bullet was always present in the chamber.

Immediately, he sped and followed his senpais. With his remarkable speed and strength, Kagami effortlessly hurdled over the stairs, jumping across several steps than taking each one separately. He hastened through; his sole focus to help his fellow detectives to bring down the real criminal who probably stole Michikawa Tarō's identity to execute the crime. So far, the only thing that fueled Kagami's decision to stop the assailant was his sudden discovery of how dangerous their enemy was. He was almost hit – no, probably he would have fallen even before the encounter began. If not of his fellow detectives…

Kagami finally reached the area where a standoff seemed to occur at the moment. The red-haired detective trod judiciously, watching the cautious expressions worn by his Izuki-senpai, who stood by the edge of the location. Both his senpai seemed to have cornered the suspect in a platform bounded by the very walls of the warehouse itself. The only possible path for escape was the catwalk they strode on lately and a window by the wall itself. Kagami continued to observe, until his gaze landed on a figure that restrictedly stood not too far from where he, Hyūga and Izuki were.

Kagami rapidly elevated his gun at shoulder height, mimicking Izuki's posture as well. However, unlike Kagami who held his weapon in absolute control, his Izuki-senpai did not fare any better. The red-haired detective sent his pupils at Izuki, after he heard the pistol clinked at his senpai's grasp. He was clearly perplexed when he saw Izuki's hand trembled, the always-calm detective from Seirin looked as if he'd seen a ghost.

"Long time no see," the man's deep voice resonated over their ears. It only made Kagami placed his index finger over his gun's trigger. At that, nonetheless, the cornered figure voluntarily raised both of his hands in a surrendering gesture. Kagami only look in awe as the suspect held a sniper rifle only in his right hand, handling it with perfect ease.

"So…" Hyūga spoke out next. "It's really _you_." He stated, weakly pointing his gun against the other man.

"Please, do not give me that face, Hyūga." The other person answered, mixing a seemingly amused tone in his voice. Nonetheless, a small frown adorned his face. "I've been out for too long. Aren't you going to treat this as a reunion of some sorts?" He said to them, an obvious grimace telling the detectives of his aversion to meeting them at that kind of situation.

"This is entirely different." Hyūga spat back. "With this, do you think you'll be able to escape the police just so easily?" He challenged the other one, although his frail tone already betrayed his supposed bravery.

"What can I say?" The person calmly replied. "Let's go have fu~n!"

"_Kiyoshi_!" Hyūga yelled out in frustration.

Gunfire echoed.

* * *

- **End of Chapter** -

The suspense! Oh my! I can finally see the trend that this fic seemed to have a sustained heightened tension from the start! (I'm seriously asking myself if I can have a breather?) Haha!

Of course, guys, click "next" if you want to see the next chapter! Although I won't mind reviews for this part! :3


	8. Hitman: 07

**Importent: Note, note! **If you just followed the email link, I want to inform you that is part 2 of a double-chapter post. Please go back a chapter to see the first part.

**The Second part **of the**_Special Double-Chapter_ _Post_**. Presented to you guys because of my gratitude to those readers in the Kuroko no Basuke fandom.

Anyways, can I just say that my fic is just really so _**serious**_? Yeah, as in downright, obviously, eerily serious. Yep. So much dark material.

Now then, bask yourself to the (probably) most shocking and surprising chapter I've written for this fic (also, it's the longest chappy yet).

Oh yeah, disregard that updates every Sunday. Apparently, I've been posting this fic by Friday. :P

**Disclaimer**: Meh...

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Journal Entry**

Dated June 10, Monday

I wasn't really surprised when Kasamatsu-san of Kaijō Police Department called us. Perhaps, even if I denied it, I was silently waiting for this particular moment. It was already there in front of us, only waiting to be recognized, to be spelt out loud. But, even though we had the idea what was happening, we continuously made an effort to hide something that could not be hidden anymore, to ignore that which tugged into our very attentions. It was just us merely waiting for someone to breathe it down into our very necks. I don't like stalling, but, this time, I appreciated the delay.

But, what startled me was the fact that he'd be going to see us instead of us coming to seeing him. It was very rude of us just to let the chief of Kaijō to walk in the agency like that. He was an important person and his job demanded his attention at every moment. If it was something significant, then I and probably Izuki would come to Kaijō personally. It wasn't too much effort after all. Besides, Seirin and Kaijō had pretty much developed a mutual communication over the weeks, because of an important event that struck the Generation of Mercenaries.

He insisted, however. Yet, he added that he would be coming alone. He reasoned that it was a personal visit and was no part of any official police work. That sounded suspicious at first. What was so important that it required Kasamatsu Yukio to bring down information which he declared had no association with our jobs as policemen and detectives? That sense of doubt tickled my mind, my detective instinct shooting out again. Nonetheless, it made me feel less comfortable. For the chief himself to deliver them a message, there was something into that, I just knew.

His arrival was not impressive as I thought to be, Kasamatsu being the chief and all. He came to us casually, just garbed in a simple white long-sleeved shirt, topped with a black tie and black pants. His appearance actually surprised Izuki and Mitobe, since he requested earlier not to make his presence known, even to the core members of the agency. With Riko shushing down my fellow detectives, I managed to pull Kasamatsu into a more private quarter, inhibiting any semblance of interruption come into us. The setting was a little bit informal, but it appeared that Kasamatsu did not need any decorum at the moment.

The look on his face was serious. Kasamatsu-san was a staid-looking individual even at his merriment, as we from Seirin had observed. Of course, I could feel the lingering gaze that he sent to me and it brought me some shivers. His grey eyes thrust into mine, already warning me of some words that I would not like. I could already understand by that point, either because I read him as a detective or just because he was setting it off himself as a concerned individual. My heart throbbed violently once at that hint, blurring my vision at a pulse.

Wasn't he going to say anything? That question shot up in my head. I suddenly felt heated up, annoyed that the chief was not speaking. There was a flare of irritation that exploded inside me, my heart getting more agitated as the subtleties continued. Kasamatsu needs to say the thing, _dammit_. Why was he keeping his mouth shut? I almost gritted my teeth, now sure that my exasperation was beginning to show on my face. As if he had seen the change in my expression, Kasamatsu opened up his mouth but closed it promptly, as if still trying to arrange the perfect words to say.

But I did not need the sweet words anymore. Just as soon he stepped up inside our office, that look in his countenance already yelled before me that horror we tried to deny. Kasamatsu seemed to be the man who hated beating around the bush, since his mere expression was staunch and full of sincerity. It would feel bitter if he tried to coat his words, now that I started to recognize what the _hell _was happening. If Kasamatsu would postpone what he wanted to say to us, I was sure I could turn a hundred-eighty degrees and knock him off in the face.

_I acknowledge you as an equal_. He finally began and, instead of the fury I expected to burn inside me, I began to feel the cold haunting touch that started to fill in my fingers. _I understand that I don't need to make this longer_. He looked at me. _I know you discerned as soon as I called_. _But I want to say this to you in person, anyway._ He added, his words becoming heavier and heavier as they fell into my ears. The cold persisted to my hands, making them clammy and icy.

_Kasamatsu_, I replied. _Is it…?_ I held in my question. Kasamatsu grasped what it meant even I blanked in some words. The meaning was apparent and it was only a fool who'd missed that. Even though I decided that I won't make him defer anymore, I found it ironic that I still could not bring myself to reconcile with it.

_Tōō, Shūtoku and Rakuzan have spoken_. He said. _According to the evidences, the only suspect that they could only point their fingers at is Kiyoshi Teppei_. Kasamatsu finally stated the information. It struck me that I almost fell into my knees. He said that it was a personal visit and had no intentions of bringing out work. Kasamatsu was a sure total _jerk_ to reason to me that way. Nonetheless, I did understand why took the effort to say it to me instead. Perhaps, in one way, Kaijō was our last _ally _against the vindictive eyes sent to us by the other police departments. And, perhaps, it was the only way for Kasamatsu to share his sympathies to us.

Indeed, it was one of Seirin's darkest days. Finally, the truth behind one of Seirin's chief detectives, _Kiyoshi Teppei_, was brought into conclusion.

**Signed**, Hyūga Junpei

* * *

Sweat and dirt peppered Kagami's face. The red haired detective looked exhausted, body bent down, his hands on his knees as he panted hard. It seemed that Kiyoshi had many surprises in store for the detectives of Seirin, enabling him to evade them even though he was cornered lately. However, even with the setup he had planted inside the warehouse, the Seirin detectives still played hard against him, successfully overthrowing the cards sent to them by Kiyoshi. It took them the effort to marathon the structure itself, until he and his senpai once again detained the suspect in a confined location.

Now, trying to regain what energy he could muster, Kagami sent a dangerous look against Kiyoshi, silently warning him that any further moves would not be dealt with simple force alone. Just minutes ago, Coach Riko had now officially increased the alert level of the situation after assessing it thoroughly. From the weaker paralysis bullets they were approved with, the coach finally authorized the use of a more potent type of Paralysis Darts – enough to knock down Kiyoshi in one shot but not so severely that it would cause death.

Kagami Taiga raised his handgun again, pointing it dead-aim against their enemy. Three detectives had pursued the _lone _Kiyoshi Teppei inside the warehouse and yet he accomplished to deride their efforts to capture him. On the record, Kagami finally acknowledge his skills. He would have respected him, of course. But the red-haired detective refused to admire people who aimed for other people's demise. Seeing that he was the only person from their trio who recuperated faster, Kagami stood tall. Nonetheless, Kiyoshi still soared over him. "Don't move." Kagami informed the other male, inching forward with the gun tipped forward.

"Do not be so feisty." Kiyoshi answered, finally dropping the sniper rifle in his hand. Kagami simply raised an eyebrow at his action. "I'm out of bullets." The taller man chuckled, looking recklessly back at Kagami.

"Ki-Kiyoshi," Hyūga called out in between his huffs, with a lone eye flicked open at the other male. "You have to stop right now. Sooner or later, you will be taken down." Seirin's Chief Investigator advised him. Kiyoshi Teppei only turned his head and wore a jovial grin towards the former. It was still that careless smile, that same smile that he shared with his teammates back in Seirin. It was that _honest_ smile that he never failed to show them. Hyūga's sported a furrowed look back at Kiyoshi, still confounded with his friend's attitude.

"Right," Kiyoshi spoke back. "I believe you… sooner or later. But," the grin never left him. "But I don't think it will be me." He thumbed himself. "Sooner or later, _someone _will be taken down." He repeated Hyūga's earlier statement and changed it a bit. "Unless it's not yet done, we'll not know what happens next." He told the bespectacled detective.

"Why are you doing this, Kiyoshi?" Hyūga asked, the question he wanted to pose ever since Kiyoshi Teppei was _declared_ criminal. The question loomed over him from the time when Kiyoshi officially left the agency and hid from the police. It always hauled his heart. It was the man who established the agency. It was about the man who pulled him to become a detective. It was a dear friend who was in question, and all this thoughts weighed to him as if it was his own problem. He was concerned for Kiyoshi; he had been worried for him just as soon as Kasamatsu cracked the news to them. And yet, even though he was Kiyoshi's friend, he had merely stood in the background, wherein he appeared as a total stranger. "Why are you doing this?"

"Is that already interrogation?" Kiyoshi placed a hand under his chin, as he thought sagely. "Or is that something personal?" He added.

"Kiyoshi!" Hyūga sounded annoyed. "Even now you have the time to act like this?!" He spat. "If you have just talked earlier, none of this should have happened!" He yelled.

"So it's personal, then," Kiyoshi responded, overlooking Hyūga's upset retort. The brown-haired male stood silent for a while, viewing Hyūga in a composed countenance. "You know me well, Hyūga. I can say I'm doing this because of… _nothing_." He answered. Kagami and Izuki visibly paled at that. What did he say? Doubtless, it was the thought that ran inside their heads right now. Kiyoshi was a hard character to read.

"_Hell_, that is the same thing that I thought," Hyūga admitted, surprising Izuki and Kagami at the same time. Even though he was hesitant, he was able to form a thin smile on his lips. "You are a truthful individual, Kiyoshi. I know you are not like this. I can't think of any motive that pushes you to this."

"To think that until now you still astonish me," Kiyoshi said to him, grinning back at Hyūga's supposition.

"Kiyoshi, why did you leave Seirin?" It was Izuki who spoke next. He quickly attracted the tall man's attention. "You are one of our best investigators. If Hyūga believes that you don't have any motives in this spree, then I'm sure you are blameless." He stated, as he looked with a distant glimmer of hope in his eyes.

Kagami watched Kiyoshi with slight interest, remembering that Kiyoshi was the 'sensitive' topic Seirin was hesitant in talking about. The red-haired detective was already told in secret by his Koganei-senpai about Kiyoshi's history, and the reason why Seirin was being looked down different police departments. In the end, Kagami would have truly respected Kiyoshi if he had remained as Seirin's chief investigator aside from his Hyūga-senpai. Nevertheless, there was still that tale that had not been spoken, not yet told to them. It was a story that would complete the puzzle raised by the hitman crimes – the account that could clarify the Generation of Mercenaries' involvement in the whole farce.

"It's simple, Izuki." Kiyoshi replied. "I don't have any choice. The police would have torn down Seirin if I do not separate from the agency." He honestly answered, making Izuki stare in disbelief – _no_, in hidden admiration. Still, until now, Kiyoshi maintained his protectiveness over Seirin.

"So does it mean that you are not the hitman?" Hyūga asked, an optimistic tone lacing his voice. "You are not the one behind it,"

"You want me to deny it?" Kiyoshi asked amusedly. He only had a blank look as he stepped back and immediately procured a seemingly rectangular piece of black plastic from his suit. Kagami was caught up with the conversation that he wasn't able to avert Kiyoshi into doing anything. As a precaution, he straightaway nuzzled his gun back at Kiyoshi, sending a menacing glare. "Let me tell you one thing," There appeared to be an effort to smile at them, but Kiyoshi failed to bring out a sarcastic countenance; he seemed reluctant. "I do not come here without any plans. I understand that you left Riko and Koga downstairs, perhaps even Mitobe's just wandering around, waiting for an opportunity." He shook the item in his hand, pushed something at the side and it flipped open.

"A phone?" Kagami muttered doubtingly.

"Yes, a phone." Kiyoshi said. "You know a phone can function differently." He told them. "This time, it can be a _trigger_, of some sorts."

"You don't mean…" Hyūga's eyes widened at the insinuation, as he looked back towards Kagami. "The radio! Give me the radio, _dammit_!" He ordered the red-haired detective, the latter clearly confused of the development. Just as he was going to hand over the item, Kiyoshi's voice cut them off.

"Don't, Hyūga." Kiyoshi threatened. "Or I'll detonate the _explosives_."

"What explosives?" Izuki looked at Kiyoshi, before his pupils narrowed in awareness. "There are _bombs _planted in this warehouse?"

"Riko always says that you have a plan behind your actions," Hyūga said, looking with a pained expression at the taller male. He dropped his hands, ceasing to get the radio from Kagami. "But I never even realized that you are going to do this far." He said, his voice strident.

"You're the worst," Kagami hissed, not letting go of his precarious stare against Kiyoshi. "I thought the senpai who helped built Seirin was a good one." He spat. "You're the opposite of what I expected." He snarled towards Kiyoshi.

"You're that interesting newcomer, Kagami Taiga." Kiyoshi regarded the detective, as he playfully circled his thumb over the phone's keypad. "Drop the gun. I don't need to spell out what's going to happen if you don't." He informed Kagami, Kiyoshi's brown orbs silently pleading.

Kagami hesitated at first, but then he faltered, understanding the downside if he did not accede to the other male's wants. Slowly, he put his pistol down, pointing the dangerous weapon away from Kiyoshi then to the floor. He finally let go of the gun, the metallic item creating a loud thud against the steel platform.

Satisfied that Kagami was finally rendered less _hazardous_, Kiyoshi sent a glance back at Hyūga. "To answer your questions, I will deny the accusations against me. You are pursuing a wrong trail. You have been _misled_." He announced to them.

"You can't deny it anymore, Kiyoshi Teppei." Kagami answered in response. "The evidences have long proven that it was you who caused the crimes. Even now, it could not be denied that it was you who doubled Michikawa's identity and sent Reo Mibuchi into a coma!" He yelled out, rejecting Kiyoshi's repudiation of him being the hitman. Kagami placed an accusing finger at Kiyoshi. "You are the hitman! I never believed it, not until Kuroko showed me enough evidences!"

Kiyoshi laughed aloud, quickly silencing Kagami and the other Seirin detectives. They looked at him disconcertedly, the sudden gesture really unsettling. "Clearly, you are messing with the _wrong _person. Kagami Taiga, I told you that everyone from Seirin was misled. Everything was a _lie_. Although I want to say that I am here today to finish what Seirin has started." It was his turn to give that condemning finger back at Kagami. "You understand it better than anyone else. Before now, you believed in something else that others don't believe in." Kiyoshi explained, his voice sounding calm despite the allegations thrown to him. "Not until now, you suspected someone else – a person who is capable of doing of all of this. I know you saw _him_ back then. I know you did." Kiyoshi tried to snicker, but his voice remained laidback.

"Of course, no one will ever think that hitman is––"

Before Kiyoshi finished his sentence, he suddenly clutched on his chest, as his face showed complete surprise. He wobbled on his feet for a second. "W-Well played… well p-played," he muttered, finally falling on his back. Kiyoshi had collapsed. On his chest was an empty canister of the Paralysis Dart bullet that was used against him.

The trio of detectives was mesmerized with what just ensued. It was only when Hyūga stepped forward to reach Kiyoshi that Kagami and Izuki were able to pull themselves from the bewilderment that hit them. Hyūga quickly shoved his arms under Kiyoshi's shoulders and let his head rest on his legs. "Kiyoshi, speak to me." He shook his friend. "Kiyoshi, what are you trying to say?" Kagami took the initiative to call in Coach Riko to report the current situation. The red-haired detective stood directly behind Hyūga, who still held Kiyoshi.

Instead of a verbal reply, a small knocking sound drew their attention to the same phone that Kiyoshi revealed seconds ago. Hyūga only had an open-mouthed expression when he realized that it had been dialled to a certain number. He snatched it as soon, but was too late when the other line accepted the call. Remembering that the place was rigged with explosives, Hyūga only yelled out a name. "_Riko! Get out!_" He hoped that it went through the other line, a lone tear making its way in the corner of Hyūga's eye.

* * *

Kise trod vigilantly along the catwalk, hoisting in his hand a calibre .45 pistol. His Kasamatsu-senpai followed behind him, also taking a careful look around the surroundings. The blond and the Inspector finally reached the warehouse, actually meeting up with an irate and anxious Riko just outside the complex. Even though a little bit perked up by adrenaline, Seirin's coach tried to explain to them what was going on inside.

At 23:59, two minutes after Izuki Shun and Mitobe Rinnosuke discovered an unconscious Michikawa Tarō inside the car that was parked by the warehouse's loading bay, the automatic safeguard system of the building alarmed at the presence of an unregistered individual hiding inside. Of course, the Seirin detectives quickly tried to catch the person. Minutes more after that, gunshots echoed inside the structure, alarming the coach and Koganei Shinji who were monitoring outside the building. The last contact that they made with the teams inside was with Kagami, who said that Hyūga and Izuki were on pursuit of the person in question. That was also the same time that Kasamatsu and Kise's police car arrived in the area.

With that, Kasamatsu decided that instead of an intensive search party, a small team would be sent to follow up with Seirin detectives inside. That way, he concluded, the criminal would be caught off-guard, since a huge group could definitely alarm the person to seek for an escape. Kaijō's chief would not take the chance for him to get away. The pair moved quickly yet silently inside the structure, with Riko informing them of the path Izuki's team used in entering the complex. Within a few minutes, they managed to follow up on the trail the detectives from Seirin left, watching with extreme surprise at the event that unfolded in their very eyes.

The pair from Kaijō quickly hid in a thick wall of metal pipes that ran horizontally across the platform, the black tubing creating a perfect spot to mask their presence. Kasamatsu observed through the minute gaps in between the pipes, observing the affair from a fair distance. Kiyoshi Teppei stood nearby the wall, appearing to have been cornered by the detectives into that spot. He was holding a certain device in his hands, and, from their distance, Kasamatsu could not make out what was it. He took a peek back at Kise, wanting to ask his junior of his estimation, but he simply stared at the blond upon seeing him taking a careful aim through the plumbing.

"_Clearly, you are messing with the wrong person._" Kasamatsu gulped as he finally heard Kiyoshi spoke. Ever since his last report during the end of _May_, Kasamatsu was never able to seek contact back at Kiyoshi _again_. He eagerly tried to regain connection with the detective as soon as the announcement was made against Kiyoshi's favour, to gain knowledge of his side back then. Yet, Kiyoshi gave the impression that he finally severed the association he had with Seirin and, in extension, Kaijō. "_Kagami Taiga, I told you that everyone from Seirin was misled. Everything was a lie._" He continued to listen. "_Although I want to say that I am here to finish what Seirin has started_."

"Man…" Kise hissed silently at his side. "I wouldn't really best Midorimacchi in _sniping_," the blond smacked his tongue, dampening his lips. He was adjusting his aim, using a handgun that was intended for a short distance shot. "I hope I won't miss."

Kasamatsu did not respond though. He had something important to hear.

"_You understand it better than anyone else. Before now, you believed in something else that others don't believe in._" The words registered in Kasamatsu's head, sounding so unintelligible at first. Nonetheless, a memory kicked inside his head, motioning him to look back at the blond. He had heard something similar like this before, but, probably, Kise's unusual play with words when he 'story-tell' might have distorted his understanding. _I remember_, Kasamatsu thought, his irises widening in recognition. _Kise always says that Kagami has misgivings at a particular someone_, he mentioned in his mind, while throwing his glance back at Kiyoshi. _What are you saying?_

"_Not until now, you suspected someone else – a person who is capable of doing of all of this. I know you saw him back then. I know you did._" Kasamatsu looked confused. _Kagami saw who?_ He wordlessly asked. Suddenly, as if slapped by an invisible hand on his face, Kasamatu finally gained cognizance about the words Kiyoshi spat. He whirled to his sides, hands in reach towards the blond. "_Of course_––" Kiyoshi's voice easily went inside Kasamatsu's ears, the meaning becoming more sensible. "Kise, don't!" he warned his junior.

"––_no one will ever think that hitman is_––"

But he was too late.

Kise's gun muzzle oozed out with a white smoke, with a shocked blond looking staggered at the final second interruption from his chief. Kasamatsu orbs were wide in daze, pupils slightly shaking in their place. He mouthed something in his lips, but no words came out of it. And when a crashing sound reverberated throughout the whole platform, Kasamatsu turned a defeated look at the fallen Kiyoshi.

Kise was clearly confused. "Senpai, I––"

"No, you did not do anything wrong," Kasamatsu rapidly quieted the blond's worries. Kaijō's chief inspector reproved himself. Definitely, it was his error for acting so late. "Let's go."

Kise's concern remained on his face, looking at his senpai with unease. He slowly turned his neck, only observing Kasamatsu as he approached the detectives from Seirin. Somehow, the blond felt a little disturbed at the peculiar display just as soon as he pulled the trigger to fire a shot against the hitman, Kiyoshi Teppei. Even though deterred by Kasamatsu's suddenly uncanny feats, Kise relented, moving beside his senpai.

"Kagami," Kasamatsu called out the redhead, surprising the latter upon seeing him. He noticed that the detective had begun to re-establish contact back at Riko. "Please also inform her to let the policemen from Kaijō to scout and secure the perimeter." He discretely ordered the detective, ignoring the honorific-less remarks from the redhead. It wasn't a matter of respect that bothered Kasamatsu right now; he'd let that pass for the moment. The important thing now practically lied in front of them.

His attention too was lured in when the item that Kiyoshi held not long ago fell into the steel floor of the platform. The screen flashed in a dim light; he was too far to see what was shown in the display. However, he was drawn when Hyūga nearly stared in horror, flipping his head back at Kagami – no – at the _radio _Kagami held, and yelled out loud, "_Riko! Get out!_"

Kasamatsu could not miss out the pain that went with Hyūga's voice. There was the raw agony that ripped through his throat, a discomfort that hammered his composure to ashes. It was uncommon to see Seirin's chief detective to show emotion that boiled with rage and sadness, the feeling that detectives separated from themselves. It was a crippling pit that waited to entrap them detectives, and, now, both Hyūga's feet were caught in one. "Hyūga, calm down!" Kasamatsu spoke out, annoyed. If there would be two people that knew the whole detective thing far better than anyone else, then it would be him and Seirin's chief detective. But the latter just blew up from his shell, and was basically boiling in ire.

"_Why?_" the chatter revealed a droned voice belonging to Coach Riko. "_Hyūga-kun?_" Her tone carried an aura of concern. "_The line was disconnected after Kagami-kun contacted me. I'm relieved that you are alright._" She said.

Hyūga was motionless at first, although his eyes conveyed extreme contentment upon hearing the female's voice. Slowly, he turned his head back at the phone which fell near him. He reached for it, but made sure he won't unnecessarily move Kiyoshi, who still lounged on lap, as he gathered the item on his hand. The called had already ended, he first noticed, and then proceeded to look on list of dialled numbers. Noting that the phone number was unregistered in the device, Hyūga casually threw it towards Kasamatsu.

"Kiyoshi said that it was a trigger for some explosives," Hyūga explained, much to the distress of both Kasamatsu and Kise. "I thought that he had rigged it in this warehouse." He told them.

"But nothing happened," Kise only remarked, eyeing the phone in his chief's hand with slim attention. "It's a bluff then," he concluded.

"I won't think that way," Hyūga retorted.

"It's Kiyoshi, after all," Kasamatsu added, the blond looking at him quizzically.

* * *

It was another _boring_ case.

To think that the malevolent Imayoshi freakin' sent some of Tōō's best policemen and detectives to this fabulously _stupid_ case… it was like wasting some friggin time over a petty cat hunt. It was probably an understatement to label Imayoshi as a 'sarcastic' person. Hell, he was sarcasm incarnate. He was fond of acting high and mighty, with that annoying face of his. The crime was goddamn unimportant that it won't undoubtedly land into any columns in any newspaper. _He _made an audible click in his tongue, seething his frustrations for being called in at the effin' middle of the night. There should be a limit at everything, and, for sure, one time he would slam it down against his chief's face.

He leaned over the car's seat, stretching his arms as he yawned, wiping away the tear that signified the somnolence trying to take over his system. Through bleary eyes, he observed the other members of Tōō as they scrambled about the whole area, still engaged in handling the case that called their attentions for. He made a snort upon seeing some Kaijō policemen, being shooed to the sides, being ignored as their assistance weren't really needed at all. Sad to say, Tōō was enough to solve the case; those unimportant individuals calling their jobs "police work" did not cut in to their level. Like the majority of Tōō, he plainly disregarded them just as soon as he saw them.

Possibly, it was because Satsuki Momoi disappearing like the wind made him stayed inside the car. Since no one would bother to reprimand him for lazing around, he just took the opportunity to relax. After all, the crime was nothing too serious; it was not even sufficient to garner his attention. Stupid case for not being interesting and challenging enough. It was the only reason behind his passivity at that time. He didn't need to solve it. It would just add to his boredom, just like everything else back then.

With nothing really interesting him that time, he reached over the police car's audio. He ignored the large electronic device that decked by the dashboard, but settled in listening to the broadcasts over the public radios. Sometimes, the media were better at sniffing out some stories throughout the city, and the spice of their _rotten_ or _vile additions_ to the story made it sound more remarkable. Well, he did not need to concern himself as to how twisted news reporting could be. It was just for half-entertainment and half-information, two things that made him rile up instead of looking or listening through boring police reports.

Slowly twisting the dial, a lot of prattles scrambled upon the stereos, the static evolving through the repetitive hiss to voices of reporters then back to the irritating static.

"_…there is… fire… that is happ… right now… at…_" The word 'fire' quickly snatched his attention. He steadied the dial and tuned into the news radio channel. He missed out the important details and began listening to the conversation that happened between the news anchor and the field reporter. "_Witnesses say that fire began between 00:03 and 00:05_," the field reporter stated.

"_A midnight fire?_" The anchor voiced. "_That's a rare happening._" He commented. "_Are there known casualties right now? How many people are staying over that building?_"

"_According to sources, the place is only occupied by few people_." He responded. Some rustling of papers could be heard over the radio. "_It seems that this building is the office owned by Seirin Detective Agency_."

He did not show any outward reactions, but he felt his pulse quickened and his skin paled, as his overall temperature seemingly dropped to freezing levels.

"_An explosion happened inside the office building. According to the firemen who immediately responded, the explosion might have caught the gas line and_––"

The news report went unheard as the police car's engine rose into life. It roared as the gas pedal was pressed on the maximum, wheels whirling into a sudden action. The Tōō policemen who stood near the car were perplexed as why their detective suddenly left. However, those who were more senior only asked them to keep it to themselves.

They knew that _Aomine Daiki _wasn't that person really easy to understand.

* * *

- **End of Chapter** -

Yes! Aomine-kun shows up!

And, I leave it to your imaginations about just what happened in this fic.

Do you think I should raise up the rating of this fic? Getting a little paranoid here...

Thanks for reading! :)


	9. Hitman: 08

**02/24/2013**: Revisions: Teikō _Military_ Academy is changed to Teikō _Police_ Academy. Corrected some faulty sentence construction.

**This is my 3rd Chapter 8**. I finally dumped my first chapter 8 and its consequent re-write coz something "awful" happened. Anyway, I'm expecting some terrorizing blows against me, probably after you've all read this chapter.

**Spoiler warning**: Probably the reason why the Generation of Mercenaries is included in the story.

**(Other) warning**: All errors in writing are all my sins!

* * *

**The Hitman  
Chapter 8**

* * *

**Case #110007**

**Group 2; Evidence #16: **Recorded conversation between _Kiyoshi Teppei _and _Hyūga Junpei_

**Crime Scene #1: **Teikō Auditorium, dated **_May 20_**

[_ringback tone plays_] **Kiyoshi**: Good morning, Junpei-kun~!

[_annoyed growl_] **Hyūga**: Stop calling me that! [_coughs_] I called because I want to check up on you.

**Kiyoshi**: [_hums_] I'm really glad that you take the time to know how I'm going, Hyūga.

**Hyūga**: [_growls_] Don't make it sound too awkward! Geez, I need to tell you that this call is an official dispatch so this is being recorded! [_tapping sound over a wooden object_] Be serious, alright?

**Kiyoshi**: Ow [_pauses_]. You didn't say so… [_chuckles_] _Iya_, I feel so embarrassed already!

**Hyūga**: _Really makes me want to slug you down_… [_tongue clicks_] I'm really becoming really doubtful as to why you're still one of our best detectives.

**Kiyoshi**: Hey, don't say that! [_chuckles_] Anyway, what's important about that you need to contact me?

**Hyūga**: Coach Riko tells us that we begin to push on with the plan to register and record important actions and events in our jobs so that we could have a reference for future use. [_keyboard typing sounds_] Just consider this as an early trial.

**Kiyoshi**: I see. [_bullet clips into magazine, metallic sounds_] Riko is really trying her best for this one [_footsteps_]. However, I can just say that this day is a lot calmer than any other day before.

**Hyūga**: You should be grateful then [_whines then pauses_]. At least your task isn't going to be difficult. [_sighs_]

**Kiyoshi**: Is that so? [_hums_] I'm actually expecting someone, probably like _Hanamiya Makoto_, to appear in the middle of this event. [_chuckles_] You know… 'the calm before the storm!' [_amused snicker in the background_]

**Hyūga**: [_irritated growl_] You know, if you're content, acting and saying things like that, I better cut off this call and let you in your own devices… [_silence_]

**Kiyoshi**: No, no, no! Let's get over the important part, shall we? [_soft chuckles_]

**. . .**

"I thought you'd never ask," Hyūga said, sighing hard and feeling rather tired even for some seconds that he conversed with his fellow detective. Sure, Kiyoshi was a good man to share some ideas with, and interacting with him was more or less but informative and constructive. But there were also times that Kiyoshi can be downright idiotic by his own terminology of leisure – and it wasn't even the proper time for the male to act like that. He adjusted his headphone and put the mouthpiece a little farther from his lips, wishing that Kiyoshi would take the briefing seriously. "Now, on to business then," he added.

"_I'm in position right now_," Kiyoshi's voice ran through the earpieces. "_Everyone else is beginning to assemble inside the auditorium_."

"Well, the event is just about to start, after all." Hyūga slid his mouse and opened up a window on his screen. He keyed in some important details and some password and he was able to access a seemingly important destination over the network lines. He coded in more words in the empty boxes and immediately pressed the 'OK' button beside them. Just as the computer flashed that systems were up and running, Hyūga gulped in some air in order to speak out through the mic again. "Kaijō is now cleaning up the chatters around the Teikō vicinity. Soon, we will be able to see the lines of communications set up in the area. There will be no room for some unnecessary intrusion from any outside party."

"_You always make it sound so serious_," Kiyoshi said, in an attempt to tone down the solemnness Hyūga was unconsciously feeding him. "_Ma, it's something that made you deserve the captain position_." Footsteps sounded over the line again, discretely telling Hyūga that Kiyoshi was moving on his spot again.

"I just need to make sure everything works out, Kiyoshi." Hyūga only replied. "Today is the day that the _Generation of Mercenaries_ graduates from their internship from Teikō." He informed the other male, still slightly disinterested with the fact that it was about that famous group again. Nonetheless, he could not really miss out the chance for Seirin to take over some important job tasked to them by Kaijō. For him, it was an opportunity for their detective agency to prove that they had worth in the detective line of work. "It is an important event for _some _people, so we expect a heavy number of VIPs."

"_Lucky fellas_," Kiyoshi just remarked over the line. "_As fellow detectives, we also need to give our regards to them, no_?"

"Are you trying to say that you're jealous of their standing?"

"_Nope_," Kiyoshi responded, his voice not betraying his answers. "_I'm glad for them. In fact, as fellow professionals, we should expect to work together at least even once_."

"Typical Kiyoshi behavior," Hyūga responded, his eyes nonchalant. He had the firsthand experience of how Kiyoshi acted, and he would not really be surprised if some weird quirks suddenly pop out from his friend. Nonetheless, Hyūga was still in no good condition to let Kiyoshi's irking attitude go as it pleased. "Kiyoshi, do not forget your job there. You are to survey the area and make sure to prevent harm from coming into _Akashi Seijuro_'s being." Hyūga reminded his friend of the important given to them by Kaijō.

"_I know_." A pause. "_Come to think of it, isn't it really weird that someone really wants to take down Akashi Seijuro?_" Kiyoshi voiced out.

"He is the Generation of Mercenaries _captain_ and he is a real prodigy." Hyūga answered, curious as to why Kiyoshi brought up the topic when they were already in the middle of their mission. They'd talked about it before, so it should have been clarified back then. "He is also a prospect to become a superintendent in the future, so everyone from the police agency and the Ministry of Defense is looking at him as a precious treasure." He explained to the other male on the end of the line. "It's typical for some people to put down someone who they see as a threat in the future."

"_He's pretty bad ass, if I can say_." Kiyoshi laughed a little, but Hyūga understood that it was not an effort to belittle their enemy, but merely the other male's personality being injected in the conversation. "_I'm just wondering why this certain someone even had the guts to send us a tip that he'll be trying to assassinate Akashi in the middle of the turn-over rights_," Kiyoshi finally voiced out, ending his sentence with an odd toned whistle.

"It's either he's underestimating the police, or just want to fool us," Hyūga answered.

"_Either way, Hyūga wants the situation to be treated seriously_." Kiyoshi responded. "_But, if you're going to ask my opinion, don't you think it's fitting to say that the only person right now that can possibly take down a member of the Generation of Mercenaries is another Generation as well_?"

* * *

Perhaps, it was one turning point for everything – for Kiyoshi, for Hyūga and for all of Seirin.

Hyūga Junpei clearly remembered that conversation he held with Kiyoshi Teppei, in that faithful day when the Generation of Mercenaries would finally graduate from Teikō Police Academy. Also, it was the day when Seirin was given a very important mission to perform, which made them deploy one of their best detectives on the field – Kiyoshi Teppei. There was that undermined threat concerning the safety of _Akashi Seijuro_ back then, which Kaijō took in seriously. It was a long story, in reality, but the only conclusion that Hyūga could pull from that event was that it was the stepping stone for the chain of chaos that befell him and Seirin.

Something happened back then at the Generation of Mercenaries' 'graduation', something that made him wondered for several weeks. Nevertheless, it still came to that point where Kiyoshi was later then declared as a criminal, the one behind the hitman crimes. It was unbelievable, especially for the members of Seirin. But, again, he would remember Kasamatsu's 'informal' visit almost two months ago, where he finally stated that Kiyoshi was finally labeled as suspect. That date marked the beginning of the storm that swallowed them whole, and now it was as if the storm finally wreaked havoc against them directly – leading to Kiyoshi's fall.

Riko's face twisted with devastation, as she held Kiyoshi's hand with her own, with an outward intent of not letting go of her friend. Tears rained down from her eyes, the fluid that showed her sadness flowing down her cheeks. Even though how badly she wanted to act strong and pull herself together, she could not suppress the grief that struck her upon seeing the familiar figure that was Kiyoshi. She squeezed her friend's hand tighter, her body shuddering as another torrent of anguish waved all throughout her body. Like Hyūga, Riko had her earlier assumptions, but seeing the real thing only made her heart falter at the realization. She clumped her mouth shut when a cry threatened to escape from her lips. The tears had now run down her fingers, washing them with her sorrow. "Te-Teppei…" She muttered the man's name.

Kiyoshi remained unconscious after he was wheeled-out from the warehouse by a gurney. It was Riko and Hyūga who hurried towards Kiyoshi's side as soon as he was taken out from the building, with Seirin coach practically wailing when she recognized the former chief investigator's visage. It took some time for Hyūga to calm Riko down, since he himself was in the verge of giving up to his emotions. It took a lot deal of effort, but he was able to hold out his feelings longer. He was practically oozing with worry. He was swarming with questions. He had wanted _ages_ ago to meet up with his friend and ask him nothing but the truth. However, fate was a cruel spectator and did not simply move upon humanity's whim. Fate presented them a gift harsher than any real punishment. "He's fine, Coach. He's fine." He said repeatedly, brushing his hands over Riko's shoulder. He did not know if he was telling it just for his coach to soothe down or if it was coaxing himself to remain rational. There was power to words. Even so, Hyūga was doubtful if he's helping anyone with it.

"But he can't be… right?" Riko answered back, which Hyūga did not know the answer to. Kiyoshi Teppei as a criminal, as a hitman… that could never be right, _right_? It was a question that bothered him, a question that masked his massive denial until now. He wanted to believe at the same thought Riko just shared to him, but he could not miss the tone from his coach's voice. She was hopeful, but, at the same time, the lingering sound of despair accompanied her words, a silent hint of acceptance trying to escape from her stuttering lips. Both of them were smart individuals, and denial would only make the pain last longer. Nonetheless, the wish to avoid the pain was always almost empowering than the effort to accept it. Hyūga did not know what to say. Everything had been basically offered to them in the platter – Kiyoshi present in the warehouse, Kiyoshi knowing what had happened in Reo Mibuchi's case, Kiyoshi showing that he had awareness of _everything_ – which they could not deny any longer.

Hyūga Junpei only remained silent. He could only share his soundless words. As he tried to help Riko walk through the path of despair, something attracted his eyes immediately. There was, even though it was little, an object that poked through Kiyoshi's pocket. A seemingly rectangular and flat item melded under the cloth of Kiyohi's pants. Hyūga expertly slithered his hand at Kiyoshi's side, making sure he was not seen, and pulled the item by the part that jutted out of the pocket. It was a little manila envelope, at first glance, but Hyūga did not have the time to marvel at the item. The enveloped was quickly slid inside his pocket, taking a curious and cautious look at the people around them. He shifted his attention back at Riko. "Let us go, Coach." He tugged at her clothes. "Let him go."

Riko Aida was reluctant and did not let go. Her hold from Kiyoshi was only removed when Hyūga finally separated her hand from Kiyoshi. A stifled sob came out from her mouth, feeling so agitated that their fellow detective was being pulled away again from them. She was only calmed down by Hyūga's touch, though. Seirin's chief investigator gave Riko a small but reassuring smile, as he warmly squeezed Kiyoshi's hand, which he pulled off from his coach's hold, for one last time before parting again.

"I don't believe that he is the real suspect." Hyūga stated softly, attracting Riko's eyes over him. "He said it himself; he denied that he was the person we are looking after." The chief investigator said in a confident tone. "We are talking about Kiyoshi here. He is a great detective. He loves solving crimes so much that sometimes I can't stand him." He said with a friendly snicker. "But I know he will never have the heart to harm the innocent. He is a kind man and he is a good friend. If there is something true, then it is his absolute will to protect other people." Hyūga finally drew Riko away from Kiyoshi and let the paramedics take over and perform their jobs. "Even if we go through the needle's hole, we are going to find the truth behind this. Kiyoshi may have left us back then, but it is not the reason for us to leave him as well." He said in assurance, as his eyes followed the gurney which held Kiyoshi's unconscious body into the waiting ambulance.

Sooner or later, Hyūga and Seirin would have to discover the mystery behind Kiyoshi's disappearance and consequent presence at the Hicenn Warehouse. Now that he had heard even a short yet meaningful hint, Hyūga Junpei was even keener to erase the furtive shroud that covered the hitman crimes, for the sake of his friend. His lips curled down, Hyūga sent out a blank stare away from the detectives of Seirin and settled it over the police from Kaijō.

"I'm surprised that it was you who came over here, Kasamatsu." Unexpectedly, it was Hyūga Junpei himself who broke the silence. Kaijō's chief gradually turned his head towards the chief detective of Seirin. He did not want to strike a conversation yet, not just that very second. He only gave him a regarding look, seemingly waiting for the bespectacled male to continue on. "I thought you'd remain in your headquarters and––"

"Shut up," Kasamatsu responded. His reply was not aggressive but wasn't entirely neutral at all. Somehow, he felt how the other male's statement would turn into. Even though it appeared to him as a snide remark, Kasamatsu was not in the good mood to be invited in such play of words. "You know more than anyone else in your agency as to _why _I chose to come here." His words were conveyed in a straight tone, perfectly stated as if scripted. Perhaps, Kasamatsu thought, he expected these events in his mind even before. He just waited for the right opportunity, the proper circumstance to speak out the feelings inside him. Nonetheless, the confused look on Kise's expression told him that the latter was still left on the dark. He had no intentions to reveal to the blond what he and Hyūga had spoken about before.

As long as the proper lines of communication and chain of command were not ignored, he was satisfied with the actions that he did – even though he had done so _secretly_.

In some way, Hyūga was only shocked with his reply, visibly silenced upon hearing those words. "I-I'm sorry," he only muttered; glances overly filled with curiosity were sent over the chief investigator. "I'm not considering the situation when I spoke."

"That's fine." Kasamatsu only answered. "Anyway though, I still find this event to be important enough to me to come over the field." He told the detectives from Seirin. "Also, we were contacted by one of your own, Satoshi Tsuchida – if I remember correctly – about some information that had been discovered after you people sped here at the warehouse." He shut his eyes close; a visible twitch appeared by his brows. He still remembered that he was upset with Seirin for stepping over the gas and claiming the operation as theirs. If they had gotten over a _sweet _piece of info, then they should have discussed it with Kaijō before taking a drastic action. "I guess that they found out that we are already on our way to you so they called us while in the car."

"They?" Coach Riko asked, as she tried to wipe away the last traces of the tears that flowed from her eyes.

"Kuroko and some others," Kasamatsu answered, noticing the obvious frown by the woman's face.

"Probably Momoi Satsuki of Tōō," Kise spoke for him. "We contacted her before and found out that she was going to visit Kurokocchi at your agency." He shared to them. "Also, it seems that Midorima Shintarō from Shuutoku went there." Kise mouthed a soft '_I wonder what's Midorimacchi doing there?_' before he kept his lips shut.

"Tōō?" Kagami rose.

"Long story," Kasamatsu said. "To put it simply, we needed the help of Tōō back at the district for some other police work." Kagami and the detectives from Seirin were still curious about it although they understood that there was a bigger matter at hand.

"What did they tell you?" Izuki butted in.

"It was a supplement for the drug analysis exam that you requested," at his signal, Kise then released a clumsily folded piece of paper from his pocket. He quickly handed it over him. "According to the verification interview Midorima conducted some minutes ago, there was indeed another person that doubled as Michikawa Tarou as Mibuchi Reo's driver during the day of the conference. Since we could not really piece out the image on the CCTV footage, we just easily concluded that the other man who went out from the car was Michikawa Tarou."

"We even asked Kagami-kun and Kuroko-kun to come to Raizen General Hospital to interview Kawaguchi Akito…" Riko took a cursory look back at the redhead. "Kagami-kun?"

"W-Well, I told you coach lately that we weren't able to see Kawaguchi-san at the hospital," Kagami silently defended. "Kuroko did ask that Midorima to take over the interview if he ever finds that man." He added, trying to veer away from the curious/confused/irritated gaze fixated to him by his coach. "Plus, the exam seemed to inform us with even better info." He said, obviously paling.

"At least that's the reason why we tried to hurry over here," Kise mumbled. "Kurokocchi and Midorimacchi have done it this time." He said. Kise's expression faltered for a while, with his Kasamatsu-senpai noticing the hint of jealousy that coated his face, just as soon as he turned his face upon hearing the blond's words. He would not make a spiteful remark for now, for he had a little understanding of his kouhai's feelings. After all, being a chief inspector and all was about discerning the subtleties that worked around him.

Kise, on the other hand, was unaware of the small stare given to him. For the Generation of Mercenaries, cracking crimes were child play, but, somehow, he felt dissatisfied that Kaijō failed to discover the ploy earlier. The evidences basically pranced under their noses and it was only then that Kurokocchi noticed them and manifested the meanings towards them. He was proud of his fellow teammates back in Teikō, but it only meant that he was still lacking something as a detective.

He slowly turned his face back at the collective of policemen near the communications set up by the Kaijō police van. Now that the matter behind the identity of the person who did the crime against Reo Mibuchi was revealed, he felt that another compelling matter was at hand. "_Ano sa_..." He murmured. "Have they already tracked the line that answered the call?" He asked, pointing at the spot.

The Seirin detectives and Kasamatsu also whirled their heads to share a look. "Let's look over." Kaijō's chief just proposed, earning himself nods from the people with him.

However, before Kagami winded up being washed with his senpai's movement, he felt someone tugged on his sleeves. He glanced sideways and gazed to the person who did it, and only deadpanned upon seeing a serious-looking Kise. "What d'ya want?" He asked, not really on the mood to engage in a discussion with the bubbly detective

Nonetheless, the chirpy attitude that he expected from the male did not appear. The gloom that shadowed his face was enough indication for Kagami that Kise was going to speak to him seriously. Kagami halted, turning his feet and faced Kise. "What do you want?" He asked again, slightly ticked off with the other detective.

"I want to tell you before," Kise began, his voice sounded rather challenging, "but I'm not really that mature enough to ignore an obvious provocation." He said, an odd smile plastered on the blond's lips. "Perhaps it was Kurokocchi that always stopped me from saying this, but I'm not going to miss and return the favor now." Of course, at this, Kagami looked wildly confused. He did not understand what the blond was saying nor did he have the time to sort out what he was trying to tell. "Well, I just want to say that even though Kurokocchi played by your game, he still succeeded at the very end." He added.

It cleared out once the blond said that. Kagami understood; Kise was picking him off because of his particular uncertainty towards Kuroko. So, it then fell on again to the Generations silent hostility against him, Kagami knew. Nevertheless, after the pretense of Kiyoshi's revelation, he could not speak anything to defend against the blond's indignation of him. Somehow, it was a powerful blow against his already hurt pride. He was just in the process of healing but then everything fell into the right place, leaving Kagami and his atrocious theory about Kuroko in the zone of hate. Of course, once the truth was revealed, the only thing to be expected next was Kagami's downfall…

"I don't want to say this right now, but, with this, we'll be able to take back Kurokocchi from Seirin." Kise only added. "This was the only thing that will happen next. I'm not sure, but I'm expecting." The blond added, his smile stung rather than simply annoy him.

"Why are you saying this?" Kagami had never been so confused.

"Kagami-kun, do you understand that everything else will fall _against _Seirin after this?" Kise only replied in question, his expression both reproaching and sympathetic at the same time. He was not a really a bad guy, so Kise, at least, expected what could happen next. But, at the same moment, he could not shy his mind away from the possibility that Seirin would accept an even greater damage than it had dealt in with before. "Just try to understand," Kise only left him with that, as soon as he followed his chief towards the location where the other detectives crowded.

"Usually, it would take us time to triangulate the area where both ends of line are located," Koganei spoke out loud, not really noticing that Kise and Kagami were left behind. "However, since the hitman cases had been acted upon by local and district courts, Kaijō had gained an on-going warrant to tap the communication that is suspected to be connected with the hitman…" He frowned at the mention of word, glancing sideways at Hyūga who still tried to stand on with courage. "So far, it would be easier for us to trace the receiver of the call." He explained to them.

"I see," Izuki only said. "How accurate is it going to be?"

"A range of 15 to 30 meters," Koganei answered.

"That's still a large area to cover,"

Mitobe tilted his head towards Izuki, grunting some silent words, since what he meant was just well-written on his face. Koganei only sent a side glance at the taller detective. He nodded after he and the others finally understood what Mitobe said. "He's right," Koganei continued. "The call promptly ended as soon as the call was made. Even though we bypass the forwarding channels of the mobile company that handled the call, we wouldn't be able to triangulate the exact location." He explained to Izuki.

"Right there," Riko pointed her finger to the screen that showed them the progress of the call trace. In a blink, a map popped up in the monitor, displaying to them a certain location that appeared very well familiar to them. A large circle appeared over the map, which slowly reduced in size as several computer lines kept on appearing under the previous one. After some pause, the circle finally stabilized in an exact size, with a small box stating that the range accuracy was within 20 meters in diameter. "Don't tell me… That's…"

"_Seirin_," it was Kagami who spoke out for her, as he took a step behind her, reaching the spot at the same time the map was shown to them.

"Kiyoshi made a call… to Seirin?" Hyūga stated confusedly.

* * *

There was a powerful force that coursed through them.

And then there was fire.

Momoi Satsuki wasn't even sure how it happened. Her mind abruptly stopped at the moment when a roaring sound deafened her ears, the instinct embedded to human nature desisting at the overwhelming loudness. It was not an uncommon knowledge, but it was well-known that besides from the classical "fight or flight" reaction entrenched to human responses, there was another atypical reaction that took control of the body instinctively. Known as the 'freeze response,' it was the body's reaction to such an overwhelming stimulus that human physiology would seem to collapse under the stress that bashed over it. Perhaps, it was the thing that just happened to the female with the rose-colored hair. Or perhaps her reaction failed to come immediately.

However, whether it was because of a freeze response or a delayed reaction, the one thing that was sure was that someone was able to save her at the critical moment when she was overwhelmed with what just happened. As soon as the flurry of fire came out of the windows, a strong pair of arms and physically-built body took her away from the path of the angry fire, protecting her from harm. The extreme heat frenzied up the air in front of her face, feeling the painfully hot sensation even burning the minute hairs that grew on her skin. Momoi Satsuki could not breathe in the blistering air that passed over her nose, a sensation that pushed her to struggle on her spot because of acute anxiety. Nevertheless, it was the wrong thing to do, with the oxygen in her body being thrashed forward to supply her wasted efforts, than to preserve it for the more important physiologic process.

Nonetheless, people could remain blameless when acute stress came over to them. Fortunately, the same hands that helped her evade the danger covered her face from the sight, carefully twisting her head away from the source of the anxiety. In a matter of seconds, the fire finally subsided, pulling in itself after it exploded in that fiery flare-up. The heated air that lingered over Momoi was gradually being replaced with a colder one, making the woman feel safer than she felt before. With the stress also kicking up the adrenaline inside her, she was able to maintain a clear mind – for now. Little stresses were important in human life, but she needed to prevent going over an extreme level. She inhaled a large volume of air, before she slowly removed the arms that covered her from the blast.

Her movement beckoned the taller man that saved her. "Momoi, are you alright?" It was the first question he asked to her. He let go of the woman and let her stand, although not letting his observation slide down. She did not need to act strong if she felt so terrified; there was more than human psychology than even the conscious mind could ever comprehend. Nevertheless, his guess was correct when the cherry-haired woman's eyes suddenly brimmed with tears. There was a silent sob, which were then followed by a smooth stream of tears from her shocked and terrified orbs.

Midorima Shintarō stood up, not bothering if some dirt and debris clung onto his clothes. It had been already been singed and a small effort was not even enough to return it to its former splendor. He slipped his hands inside his coat pocket and pulled out his phone. He quickly went through the fire departments' emergency line, reporting the relevant information that those people needed. An elaborate tale was not needed right now; there would be time for that on the scene as soon as they come. Flipping the phone closed, Midorima hurriedly went over to Momoi's side, observing the female for signs of overreaction.

"Tetsu-kun," her voice was shaky, but it was in a calmer tone. Perhaps, Midorima thought, Momoi had caught up with that knowledge as soon as realization dawned to her. They'd followed Kuroko Tetsuya back to Seirin Detective Agency when he finally received that important piece of information from Midorima, after the latter's interview of Kawaguchi Akito. Kuroko told them a while ago that with Seirin's connection with Kaijō, it would not be difficult for them to establish a line of communication with the police department. Midorima ignored the ash that stuck on the lenses of his eyeglasses, still trying to sort out his emotions.

He had been trying to act calm now, just so that he wouldn't mess up. But, now that the recognition bubbled up in his head, a sure delayed response caught him up. Midorima's eyes only widened in surprise when Momoi acted to sprint inside the burning building, her eyes frantic and wailing the name of her beloved male. He quickly snatched her by her arms, preventing her from braving into the hellish fires that swallowed the building. Momoi ignored him, still trying to rush in the office. "Tetsu-kun! Te…Tetsu-kun!" She kept on crying out that name, her face bathing sweat, tears and dirt. Midorima only winced at the name, trying to imprison the emotion that more or less equaled Momoi's.

"Momoi, don't." Midorima told her – silently _begged_ for her to stop. He understood it well, and he began to become angry with himself. It was the time that he needed to act more in order to help out, but the situation only rendered him powerless. It was same as before… he held his emotions in check. If both of them relented to the call of anguish, none of them would accomplish a productive thing. Even if it hurt him, Midorima could only watch at a distance, holding out the female. Right now, it was the only thing he could do. He didn't want the woman face the same fate Kuroko had just experienced.

Twisting his head away from the scene, Midorima only laced his hands over Momoi's nape and pulled her close to his body. The woman only turned to the source of comforting warmth, finally ending her efforts to rush inside and find the man she loved dearly. She cried and wailed and sobbed herself over Midorima's chest, her feelings just so strong that she could not stop it. She could not hold it back. Tetsu-kun was… Her Tetsu-kun was… She only dove on deeper closer to Midorima.

What had just happened?

Midorima only looked down at the female, cursing his own weakness. It was the second time that fate seemed to have laughed at his helplessness.

* * *

**Near Seirin Detective Agency**

**00:27**

"Can we get someone inside?"

"I'm afraid we can't, sir."

"We have two people trapped inside the building. Can't you do anything?"

"Sir, I don't want to say this, but with the fire blazing like that, even an amateur fireman will understand that _no one _can survive inside that."

* * *

- **End of Chapter** -

[little by little]

So... is it Kuroko-kun's...? Noooooooooooooooooooo!

Sorry, but it seems Aomine-kun needs to be pre-empted in this chappy. This chapter feels kinda a little off, but I'm posting it, nonetheless. There is something so important in this chapter... so important... *smirks*

Anyways, please do not murder me. I understand that Kuroko-kun's birthday has just passed... but... uwaaaaaaa (T-T)!

Thanks for reading though. :P


	10. Hitman: 09

**Hey, minna-sama!** I'm glad to "spoil" you about this chapter! Probably, this one will clear out some things, straighten out some of your guesses or even put us in a more twisted confusion about the story.

As a gift, I'm putting a little preview by the end of this chapter, so you really need to browse through until you finish (yes, a strategy to make sure you read, haha!). Also, it's something irrelevant, but, as of now, Chapter 09 of The Hitman is now longest chappy! It was 11 pages long when I finished it in Word.

Anyway, enough of the rumbles for now (I've got space for it at the bottom part). Here you guys is 9th chapter of The Hitman. Enjoy~!

**Warning**: Those writing errors are all my sin!

**Disclaimer**: Meh...

* * *

**The Hitman  
Chapter 9**

* * *

Chief Kasamatsu was put off with the expression Kise held that time, after he snuck a glance at his junior detective through the police car's rear-view mirror. Kagami, who asked to ride in with the pair from Kaijō in their way to Seirin, noticed the inspector via the same mirror he looked at. The redhead only remarked with a silent expression, pushing his pupils to the sides to gaze at the male who sat near him.

Kise Ryōta remained motionless at the back seat, the naturally blissful countenance replaced with a blank look. The blonde's usually lustrous orbs were nothing but empty pits of yellow, his lips that always parted to a smile now but a thin line that crossed horizontally over his face. Kise stared at the phone which he held in his right palm, looking and waiting for something in that little device. His eyes just bore through the item, with nothing to be witnessed other than lidless stare. The sides of his lips would tug down occasionally, which was then pulled back into that impassive line. He just appeared _broken_… and empty.

Kasamatsu Yukio never dug in deep about the blonde's past, but it was enough for him to see that scarred look from his fellow detective. He understood the younger male's situation, he may even understood his feelings for all its worth, but – _heck_ – he felt so guilty that instead of an eruptive response from Kise, the blond merely made a muffled murmur under his breath. It all took but a second for the life around Kise to be reduced into nil; with a mortified look, the blond barely had enough voice to make a convincing plead for them to rush back to Seirin. Kasamatsu understood why his junior acted that way, because, even in an indirect way, Kaijō's chief inspector had a part in it.

Nevertheless, there was one point that Kasamatsu finally realized, a point that he had gazed at with a blind eye. Indeed, even though it may not seem at first glance, Kise Ryōta was perhaps the person who was most pressured with the affairs stemming from the '_Hitman Crimes_.' Only few people truly know, but the blond was one of the rare witnesses of that event during the turn-over ceremony for the Generation of Mercenaries, the famed police detectives from Teikō. The event had weighed hard against Kise, and the blond took what happened back then deep into his heart. With the farce that happened on that fateful day – he'd not forget the date – during that morning of _May 20_, Kise had trudged over the difficult part, trying to pull himself together to who he was right now. Perhaps, one could say, Kise was still trying to piece himself to completeness, gradually healing himself.

Regrettably, just as Kise landed a place as Kaijō's detective, he was torn down between two _conflicting _views of justice.

_The evidences we get are just circumstantial at to this point. _Kasamatsu remembered his reasoning back then. He sternly believed that there were not enough evidences to point an accusing finger at Kiyoshi Teppei. Even though the other police departments were already looking down at Kaijō's reluctance over the possibility, Kasamatsu remained steadfast in raising his point to the others. Kiyoshi was still blameless. Kiyoshi was regarded as 'suspect,' but had the police agency itself forgot what it really meant? Kiyoshi was only to be put in a shroud of doubt; he was not the criminal _yet_ unless _all _of the evidences proved otherwise.

Kise, at least, remained understanding of his suppositions. He never once heard a complaint from the blond, on about how Kaijō was not acting aggressive enough to bring down the hammer of judgment to the supposed hitman, Kiyoshi Teppei. Kise Ryōta never acted independently when it came to the ex-detective of Seirin, and had always asked Kasamatsu's judgment. Possibly, it was Kasamatsu himself who had forgotten to give some semblance of regard to his junior. Because even though how much he ignored it, Kise was being pressured by the other policemen to succumb to the idea that it was indeed Kiyoshi who should take all the blame. As a detective, Kise could not simply disregard the theory… but the blond was still able to maintain his sense of neutrality on the issue, despite the tousled conclusions of his fellow workmates from the Generation of Mercenaries.

However, this day, perhaps, could be the breaking point for the blond.

Not too while ago the phone in his hand had actually rung, with the blond enthusiastically accepting the call. Unfortunately, what Kise heard through the line was perhaps one of the most devastating words he had listened to.

"Kise–"

"_Ne_, senpai…" Kise finally spoke, although his voice was laced in a steely and cold tone. "Can you promise me that Kurokocchi's safe?" He stated, not even raising his head and looking at Kasamatsu, who sat in front, taking the one beside the driver's seat. "Can you tell me that he is safe?" The neutral tone was unsettling.

"I can't say." Kasamatsu responded, closing his eyes in remorse. "I don't want to make false reassurances. That's why I'm telling you that I don't know if Kuroko is fine."

"Why can't you, senpai?" Kise's head dropped forward, his golden locks covering his face. "Didn't you tell me that Kiyoshi was innocent? Didn't you say that he would not harm people?" The blond probably tried to make his voice sound accusing, but the sadness that crept all over him was too much to take in. "Then why can't you tell me that Kurokocchi is unharmed?!" With that, Kise yelled out loud, whipping his head angrily towards Kasamatsu. Finally, tears were able to find their way out of Kise's orbs, showering their way to his cheeks. "I trusted your judgment! I believed that what we are doing was right! But what just happened?!"

"Kise, calm down," Kasamatsu said, his hands curling into tight fists. He felt regretful right now. He could not mutter the correct words to appease Kise. He knew how hard he pushed Kise just to sway from the other headquarters' rushed verdict. He felt sorry that he had turned a blind eye over Kise's own standing. "What we say right now will not help with the situation back there. Please, compose yourself."

"I knew I should have just believed in _Akashicchi_ back then!" Kise said in response. "I knew we should have not entrusted Kurokocchi to Seirin that time! It never made any sense that we left him to the care of the agency where _that _criminal came from!" The blond argued, his tears streaming more smoothly as more fluid washed down from his eyes. "That's why–"

Kagami would have retorted at those words from Kise, however he easily noticed the strained expression from the inspector and chose to remain silent. It was not his conversation and he had no right to express himself. But then…

"I messed up, alright?!" Kasamatsu now gave a feral response of his own. Nonetheless, he remained fixed in his seat, with his arms crossed over his chest. Kaijō's chief crunched his eyes closed, some muscles of his face twitching at how hard he was trying to suppress the feeling inside him. "I understand I messed up! I know it as soon as you turned silent! I'm not an idiot, Kise! When I spoke back to Akashi back then, I learned that everything will be my fault if things ended up wrongly!" Kasamatsu spat, not trying to look back at the blond, still shutting his eyes real tight.

"I am going to take responsibility." Kasamatsu Yukio continued to speak. "You can hate me for all what you want, but I am going to stick to my principles and stand by my words. I will not take back what I said to Inspector Akashi that time. I believed Kiyoshi back then, and I still believe him now." He paused for a while. "If it is responsibility you want for me, Kise, then I shall give it all to you… and to that Akashi. Even if it means that I lose my position and my own worth,"

No words came out after that. Kise Ryōta was only wide-eyed with the declaration, with tears still streaming by his face. Kasamatsu Yukio finally opened his eyes, his orbs a mix of both sadness and determination. He only looked ahead as their car inched forward to their destination back at Seirin. Indeed, this day was the breaking point, not just for Kise but also for Kasamatsu. Finally, after the long months that Kasamatsu tried to stay silent on his stand, he finally identified himself as the one who would remain loyal to his _comrades_.

After all, even before Kise came to Kaijō, Kiyoshi Teppei, together with the other detectives from Seirin, had already formed an _unlikely _bond with the police headquarter.

* * *

The news chopper continued to drift over the place while flashing its strong remote-controlled spotlight all over the location. The chopper's rotating blades thundered above the buildings, sweeping up the dust and smoke from the scorching building and sending the litters into the different direction. The green-haired detective's glasses reflected the light from the flying engine, illuminating the subtle frown threatening to grow into a permanent scowl upon his countenance. His locks swayed upon the sudden blast of the wind but he took no effort to brush and fix it. His mind was still in half chaos; the only thing that was important for him was the fulfillment of priorities and necessities. As long as the people were doing their jobs just to erase the pandemonium that descended upon the streets, Midorima couldn't care less about the other things.

"_Cancers and Aquarius beware for today!_" Midorima looked down balefully at the phone that he held. The white cord of his earphones was plugged into the phone's topside and ran up to his face, with a single earpiece inserted on his left ear. He gave a cursory glance at the mob of police and firemen that literally swallowed the street, the sirens and radio buzzes were a cacophony that drowned the whole area. He ignored it for the brief moment and settled to device he cradled in his palm. "_Today is the worst day for you!_" The high pitched voice easily pierced through his head. "_To avoid any misfortune, the lucky item for Cancers is a stuffed African Collared Scops Owl plushy! Be sure to keep at your side!"_

His lips tugged down. It had just been thirty minutes past midnight – the date already registered as August 7 –, and the fates suddenly decided to mess up with his life. He was half-amused that he decided to download Oha-Asa's application to his phone, now that he had an in-reach index of the horoscope for the day. However, he was partly chagrined at the fact that the zodiac tended to keep up on a tight schedule of time; just as soon as the time and date changed, so as the zodiacs' tendency to be lucky or to be worst moved into a different slide. It was not also the time for him to browse through the stores and find the item to lessen the misfortunes against him. Well, if shorter words were more understandable, it would simply summarized into a few words: Midorima was seriously _fucked_ right now.

If fate was an invisible hand, humanity would then be chess pieces. It was not solely _predetermination_, but it was the human race's lack of ability to peek into the future. However, there were guides that exist around humanity, making man familiar to fate's caprice. It often fell to his belief, 'Man proposes, God disposes.' As a human being, he was blessed with the right to think for himself, but he would not ignore the small intricacies fate often presented. He was capable of doing things for his own, but his limitations as a human being was an ultimate blow to self-determination. He was concerned about the fact that there was always that one thing that would see things through, and his obedience to the matters of the stars was the thing that held him to a safe place. Nevertheless, everything was all coming true to Midorima's side; the hands of fate overturned his luck away from him. However…

Holding it no longer, Midorima finally approached the one who appeared to him as a senior fireman, while he pulled out the earphones from his ears and pocketed it together with his phone. With the seemingly perpetual grimace that embedded on his face, the green-haired detective further steeled his countenance before he struck the opening words to the obviously older male. He gave a curt bow to the person, before he expressed what was inside his mind.

"Can we get someone inside?" Midorima directly asked. Perhaps he'd finally been denied by reason, but he already felt sickened of waiting. Midorima Shintarō probably understood it well, but it was already the final stroke against his patience, and he now demanded an answer. He clearly understood what was happening, but he could not deny himself any longer – he needed some answers.

The older male brushed up the plastic composite, plexiglass-like visor that covered his face. The fireman only gave a dubious look towards Midorima, seemingly entranced by the question fired at him. If it was merely an innocent or a completely insensitive question, he would still yet know. "I'm afraid we can't, sir." He responded, offering an upfront answer to the straightforward question given to him. In times like that, the outcome would not be good if he beat around the bush.

However, the green-haired man suddenly appeared incensed. The fireman could not blame him, but he wasn't exactly a deliverer of good news at the moment. "We have two people trapped inside the building." Midorima's frown even went deeper. The fireman had been briefed earlier about it, and he then remembered that the man who stood before him was the one who calmly explained the situation to the responding firemen and police. He regarded his earlier show of composure minutes ago, but why ask him that if he knew the situation? "Can't you do anything?" Midorima continued, annoyance flaring up inside him.

"Sir, I don't want to say this–" In fact, he did not want to. Nevertheless, it was the only way to pacify the man before him. With no other choice, the fireman continued, "–but with the fire blazing like that, even an amateur fireman will understand that no one will survive inside that." He finally said, and regretted his own words. The apparent vexation on the younger male's face twisted into that of shock and confusion. Even though Midorima tried his best to remove any semblance of emotion on his expressions, it was not enough to hide the evidence appearing before him.

Then, there were some footsteps behind him, Midorima heard.

And there was Aomine.

Midorima Shintarō looked completely surprised by his previous workmate's appearance, the hint of disbelief clearly written over his face. He should have expected this turn of event, but it never did register in his head. In fact, knowing that Momoi was with him earlier meant that Aomine was just probably around somewhere, Midorima internally concluded. But, just right now, he felt that his mind just blew up on itself. Just when he could no longer contain his own emotions, Midorima only looked at Aomine Daiki with those lifeless green orbs of his own.

And then he heard it.

"_Who_ will _not_ survive _what_?" Those words escaped Aomine's lips, with Midorima practically startled upon hearing them. "You just don't give those bullcrap of words in a situation like this," Aomine moved and towered over the fireman, his eyes narrowing down at the shorter figure. After he had glared over the fireman, Aomine slowly turned his head at the green-haired male. "Midorima, what shit is this man saying?"

"Y-You came after all," Midorima responded unwillingly, adjusting his glasses in the process. Aomine eyed him confusedly at first, before he started to walk and approached the detective from Shūtoku.

"Where the hell is Satsuki?" Aomine asked first and, besides from the gruff greeting he made seconds ago, his voice denoted that he came only by his whim, without being bothered to know exactly what happened. Midorima understood it right away, of course.

"She is resting by the ambulance," Midorima answered.

"Is she hurt?" Aomine's tone sounded dangerous. "What happened to her?" He demanded.

"She went unconscious after the stress overwhelmed her."

"I only heard of this from the radio," Aomine just said, relaxing slightly upon hearing that Momoi Satsuki was fine. "If she had mentioned it to you, Kaijō and Kise went the hell away from their headquarters to respond to some crime or whatever." He looked up at the still-burning building, whistling a '_whoah, that's huge_' comment before he turned his head back at the other male. The tanned detective said, still appearing oblivious. "Called up Kise, said _Seirin _was with them." He shared; unknowingly making Midorima recoil at his spot.

"Y-You don't know yet?" Midorima unconsciously voiced out.

"What the hell do I not know?" Aomine raised an eyebrow.

"When he said Seirin, it seems he is not talking about the_ entire_ bunch that stayed inside that," Midorima said, flustered, while he pointed his left hand at the structure on fire.

"Shush it, Midorima." Aomine responded, now glaring at the other one. "I'm confused, you know?"

"I am not going to make this harder for both of us. I don't know that you have no idea about what happened, even after you called Kise by phone." Midorima Shintarō leveled his eyes and glared hard at Aomine, not because he was infuriated with the seemingly aggressive display from the tanned male. The feeling of anger began to simmer inside him again; that deep anger for _himself_ of not being able to do anything. He silently cursed himself for his ineptness. He hated himself for not doing anything good. As his hands curled into fists, Midorima once again held his emotions inside him. "_Kuroko_ was inside that building when the explosion happened."

Aomine Daiki only stood silent, his naturally constricted look taking a different form. There was disbelief that swam upon his eyes, then confusion, then irritation and then anger. There was a sudden influx of different emotions and it started to cloud his thoughts. There appeared an ominous glimmer upon his eyes, before he shoved his hands by Midorima's collar. Even though he was only some centimeters shorter than the green-haired detective, Aomine's aura still made him loom over the other male. "What the fuck happened, Midorima?" The tanned male practically growled. "That's not true," Aomine's deep voice was angry.

"I am sure."

"That's not _fuckin'_ true!" Aomine rumbled again. His eyes darted over the area, flashing a petrified look that clamored on his face. He knew Midorima wasn't lying though. There was that goddamn feeling that swelled inside him, just as soon as he heard the news. He was never a believer for superstitious ideas, but there was an awful feeling that tugged on his chest. As he drove towards Seirin, he silently wished that his mind was just playing tricks on him, that there weren't really something wrong that happened. Fuck. But his damn chest was pounding hard. He was really confused… and so terribly affronted by his thoughts. There was only one thing do.

"I'm going inside," Aomine declared, his eyes still blank from the surprise and horror. The aggressive shroud that always blanketed him intensified as Aomine kept on fighting the emotions inside him. "I'm going to damn prove that Tetsu isn't inside, Midorima." He hissed.

"Are you out of your mind, Aomine?" It was the first time that day that Midorima yelled out loud. "Going suicidal is not going to help!"

"And what do you want me to do?! _Believe _you?!"

"You don't have to believe me." Midorima snarled. "But going inside there is enough for me to stop you from your crazy ideas." The green-haired detective moved in front of Aomine, in an attempt to blockade the tan male. "Whether he was aware or not, it was due to Kuroko's decision that things have come into this."

It was thing that flared up the anger inside Aomine. He flung himself towards Midorima and sent his tight fist towards his face. The contact between Aomine's hand and Midorima's face produced a loud thud that resonated, which ended up in Midorima falling haplessly to the ground. The green-haired detective's glasses easily fell from his face and landed beside him. Aomine rushed over the fallen Midorima and grabbed the latter's collar once again. He pulled his fist back in order to propel another hit, but something inside him had stopped him. Aomine did not bother to know what it was. His eyes were stagnant, looking angrily back at Midorima.

"Are you blaming him?!" Aomine yelled. "Are you saying it's his fault?!"

"I respected him, but the choices he picked made me look ill of him," Midorima answered, ignoring the pain on his cheek. "He is part of the Generation of Mercenaries. But, ignoring even that, he should have been a great man. Nevertheless, his poor choices led him to his gradual demise." The green-haired detective scowled back at Aomine. "If he had not chosen to remain in Seirin, then he won't end up–"

"Fuck you!"

"Do not be a hypocrite, Aomine." Midorima said, preempting the tanned male's another effort to hit him. "Do not talk as if you did not _shun _him at all. Even I know that everyone else resents his decision to _quit_. You're laughable, Aomine. You're here, criticizing me of deploring Kuroko, and yet I should have the most important reason to say those words." Midorima glared, not thinking anymore the possible repercussions of his words. If Aomine was going to send him into a world of pain, then so be it. He was already at pain – the agony born through his faults, the agony from not being able to save someone else. "Why don't you tell me the reason why he _resigned_?"

"You know nothing," Aomine just said, although it was apparent that he was stunned by those words. He finally let go of Midorima's collar. Then, just as Midorima thought that Aomine was backing down, the tanned male used his recently freed left hand to deliver another blow against Midorima. "You know nothing!" He shouted, peppering Midorima with continuous punches.

Most people did have the tendency to talk as if they understand everything. Aomine did not mind it at all. It was natural for people to make an impression that they knew things, for it was one of the ways to avoid being looked down by society. However, Midorima just stepped over the line and successfully invaded Aomine's realm, which he would not forgive so easily. What happened back then was something people would not understand at a snap. What happened to him and Tetsu was not something to be brought up. When Aomine finally settled down once he started in Tōō, the issue rose up again as if a ghost that was never able to let go. He was haunted by the past and Aomine was just a grasp away from _that_ past. He continued to yell angrily.

"Do not speak as if you were _there_!"

* * *

The detectives from Seirin were silent as they rode together back at Seirin. Kagami had chosen to journey back with Kise and Kasamatsu, since they were in a hurry and were going to use a faster car. They understood how Kagami was deeply affected by the news as well, and, that time, they could not simply usher him down. Too much had happened in one night; too much had been said in those long hours… It was a difficult time for all of them but it could not be denied that it was Seirin who was at the center of it all.

They were inside the silver Toyota Land Cruiser that Mitobe drove, with Koganei sitting next to him, while Riko, Hyūga and Izuki were at the midseats. A single thought strangled them to the poisonous silence, their lips zipped and without enthusiasm to spark up a little dialogue. The idea was still inconclusive, but there was reason enough for them to believe. In fact, it was the only possible theory that time… and when theories were supposed to be tested for validity, one would oftentimes find it real. Kiyoshi did not lie when he said that the phone was a trigger for some explosives, but he did bluff about its location. Upon discovering that the call was made not within the Hicenn facility but, instead, to a particular number in Seirin, they knew that the fire that now destroying the agency was not an accident but the product of the threat Kiyoshi made.

Just as when he was shot, Kiyoshi managed to trigger the explosives through the phone call and detonated them remotely.

They know Kiyoshi was a gentle individual but–

"Why Seirin?" It was Koganei who broke the silence. He twisted his head to the people at the back and gave them a solemn expression. "I know Kiyoshi _loved_ Seirin, but why did he do it to _us_?" It was not Koganei Shinji's nature to doubt a friend, but with the events that shook them up, even the good-natured Koganei was swept with a delicate thought. A large frown spoiled his face.

"He will not do it without any sensible reason," Hyūga just spoke, still trying to sort out the meaning of the happenstance.

"But he has done it, Hyūga," Izuki now spoke, his pupils narrowing as he looked at his captain. He wanted to remain composed, but the evidences simply kept piling to the point that they could not be overlooked. "Like you, I trust Kiyoshi. B-But there is a fine line between trust and our duty to straighten things out," he reasoned, not particularly liking the idea of blaming Kiyoshi like the other police headquarters. "We have seen it with our own eyes, right?"

"Even so, I know there is something behind it,"

"Hyūga!" Izuki finally raised his voice. "You're not like this! You're just saying that because you are protective of Kiyoshi!" Izuki Shun flexed his neck away from the captain, suppressing the brewing resentment inside him. "We understand that you care for Kiyoshi, but please be fair to us too."

Hyūga Junpei was startled upon hearing that. Izuki was correct; he was putting his personal feelings in the affair and it already meddled in his judgment as a detective. He thought that he was putting reason forward by trying to get into Kiyoshi's side, but it seemed that it was already reason blinded by emotions. Sometimes, people could easily be fooled that they were the right thing, but, in the end, what was right to them was simply a whim of their feelings. Human judgment could never only be objective. After all, humanity's thought was subjective. Slowly, the shocked expression on his face was turned into that of grief and sadness.

"I-I'm sorry," he mumbled softly, as his lips quivered into a frown.

"It's fine, Hyūga-kun," Riko held a small smile of her own, although there was still that obvious tint of melancholy on her face. "After all, I do feel the same about Teppei… I can't really blame you for what you feel." Hyūga instantly noticed her and held a slightly amazed expression, although it only lasted for mere seconds when he pulled out his eyes away from her and turned it to the scenery outside the car.

"We are entitled to our own emotions," Koganei added, a tiny grin plastered on his face, which Hyūga immediately sighted. Koganei Shinji did gave out the feeling that he wanted to say it was okay, but Hyūga could not simply ignore the sidesplitting countenance that blessed Kogane's look. Even so, he felt faintly happy for those thoughtful words. "No one's going to blame or anything."

"Y-Yes," Izuki faked a cough, his cheeks blushing in a light color of red. He felt he sounded villainous a while ago, and the words from his fellow detectives made him feel awkward. "I'm not really saying that what you're telling earlier is wrong, Hyūga." He said, diffusing the aura of unease around them. "I mean, every one of us is just so confused about what happened… and I want to know the truth just as how much you want it, Hyūga." He told his chief.

"I understand, Izuki." Hyūga responded, with a little smile on his face. Nevertheless, an ominous glint flared off from his frameless glasses; Hyūga's eyes suddenly turned severe. "I'm not going to forget what you said, though, Izuki." At the same time, his voice turned cold and rugged, piercing Izuki and making his knees wobble at an uncomfortable thought. "However," Hyūga's expression turned sour again, the appearance of the clutch personality vanishing in an instant, "from the sounds of it, it seems our agency building's done for."

"We don't have the time to think about that," Riko said. "We are the Seirin Detective Agency, not that building." She pointed out, although there was a noticeable mien that told her of her bereavement over what happened. "However, I'm really curious as to Teppei's motives about his last action." She finally stated; the question that bombarded their minds.

"Di-Did Kiyoshi have any grudge towards Seirin?" Koganei reluctantly asked as he kept his face turned at the back seats. Mitobe also flashed his eyes through the rearview mirror intermittently, also keeping an attentive ear over the conversation. Even though he would not speak himself out frequently, Mitobe Rinnosuke was a man that deeply cared for the well-being of his fellow detectives in the agency.

"If there is one thing I can be sure of," Hyūga began to answer, crossing his arms over his chest, "is that he is not a person who grudges so easily to others." He told them, his face creasing at the thought of a resentful Kiyoshi. "Though, I can say that, probably, if there is one person who he loathes right now, then it will be the _phantom hitman_."

Upon hearing those words, the rest of Seirin turned a skeptical gaze at Hyūga. Seirin's detective seemed unfazed by the untoward attention directed to him, and kept his cool, despite the lingering afterthought. Hyūga Junpei did not marvel in roundabout manner, and, as much as possible, kept a straightforward action over things. Nevertheless, there were those factors that made things complicated, issues that deemed him silent for a while. Now, as those serious looks were thrown to him, Hyūga had finally realized the extent upon which he could hide a certain fact.

"H-Hyūga!" Izuki muttered his friend's name, voice doubtful. "Don't tell me you now believe in Kagami's theory?"

"You're even the one who shuts Kagami up when he speaks about that!" Koganei pointed.

"It was a different matter before." Hyūga replied. "There is a reason why I always prevent Kagami from looking into the _phantom hitman_. I haven't really told you guys everything, but I think it's now necessary for you to know about it." He paused for a while. Riko and the others wore both a curious and frantic expressions as they waited for further words from their chief. "Apparently, Kiyoshi chose to leave Seirin because he was pursuing the trail made by the _phantom hitman_. He did not leave us because he was merely trying to escape from the police; it was because he tried to find out who the _phantom hitman _is." He declared.

Riko gasped upon hearing the statement. Izuki and Koganei only held an openmouthed expression. Mitobe's eyes widened, trying to gain composure since he was the one who drove the car. They were silent for a moment, trying to settle in upon the information that was given to them by their chief detective. The idea was farfetched, but it was Kiyoshi Teppei who they were talking about. Perhaps, it was not totally plausible, but still…

"I don't want Kagami taking in some weird ideas, but in the way he often tell us that he believes in an existence of that _phantom hitman_ makes me wonder if he has solid proof." Hyūga continued to explain. "Perhaps, it was one way for me not to put my emotions into it; I also felt anxious that I might be drawn into Kagami's ideas." Hyūga barked a soft laugh, which garnered the attention of his fellow detectives once again. "I might really be protective of Kiyoshi, but I was really trying my best to remain objective."

"Hyūga-kun, are you telling us now that Kagami-kun's assumptions aren't totally baseless?" Riko questioned, looking more confused than inquisitive. "By the way," she trailed a look at her hand, cell phone at grasp. "I'm trying to contact Kagami-kun, but he isn't answering." She told them.

"He's with Kasamatsu; you shouldn't worry about him right now." Hyūga just responded. He took a breath and continued. "At first, I didn't believe in _that _message from Kiyoshi telling me and Kasamatsu that he knew something about the _phantom hitman_." He slowly moved his hands over his pants and shoved his hand inside his pocket. Not a second longer, he fished out an enveloped and revealed them to his fellow detectives. "On the second thought, however, it seemed that Kiyoshi's efforts were not really in vain." He took a hasty look over Riko's face before he turned it back to the item in hand. "I found it with Kiyoshi and took it. For now, I don't have any intentions of giving it to Kaijō." He closed his eyes for a moment, and breathed out a sigh.

"And yes, Riko," he said, keeping his eyes shut. "Kagami's ideas are not groundless." Using his fingers, Hyūga twisted the envelope and showed to his friends the other side. Just as soon as they took a peek of that portion, all of them, sans Hyūga, had a disconcerted visage. "It seems that Kiyoshi was waiting for a _proper person _to continue his work, as insurance if in cases he could not complete it."

Written on the other portion of the manila envelope, opposite of where the flap was placed, was a cleanly pieced text in bold that they all recognized as Kiyoshi's own handwriting: **For Kagami Taiga**.

* * *

memory card/mnt/extSdCard/Kise Files/Sounds/  
Details; Name: _**Voice 007.3ga**_; Size: 7.6MB; Last modified time: _**July 1**_, 13:15

[gruff voice]––and better keep your phone back to your pocket, _Kise_.

[clothes rustles] Why though, _Kasamatsu-senpai_? [whines] It's not like it's going to disturb you or something. [_sounds become muffled_]

**Kasamatsu**: I don't need to point out that you need to act respectfully, _baka_ [_loud slap over skin sounds_]. Keep your phone. Stand straight. Show composure [_sighs_]

**Kise**: Ouch… [_soft murmur_] That hurts, senpai [_pauses, footsteps loudens_]. Besides, it's just _Akashicchi_ we're going to visit [_soft giggles_].

**Kasamatsu**: [_audible growl_] Just? [_silence_] You are taking in the whole idea wrong, Kise [_more footsteps_]. Do not presume that because you are previous workmates, you can feign professionalism and let your former camaraderie take point. [_silence_]

**Kise**: [_odd whimper_] I-I didn't mean to say that to offend you, Kasamatsu-senpai! [_sobbing sounds_]

**Kasamatsu**: No offense taken [_sighs_]. Sooner or later, I would still have to tell you that. The point is that you are an officer of Kaijō right now. [_pause_, _knocking sounds over a wooden object_] You are now obliged to work together with us, with Kaijō… [_clears throat_] This is Kasamatsu Yukio, Chief Inspector of Kaijō Police Department.

[_silence_] _Come in_.

[_door creaks open, footsteps, door being closed sounds_, _more footsteps_]

**Akashi**: Good afternoon, Inspector Kasamatsu, Ryōta [_pauses_]. Forgive me for calling you far out here. Please, both of you take a seat.

**Kasamatsu**: Good afternoon, as well [_odd pause, sounds of chair being moved_]. _Ano_… [_voice sounds reluctant_] Do you mind if you turn your chair around, Inspector Akashi? [_coughs weakly_] It is more courteous for us to talk face-to-fa––

**Kise**: A-A-Akashi-kun, Kasamatsu-senpai's just a _stricter _for procedures [_odd laughter_]. He's just so formal, so you can kinda e-expect those kinds of words from him! [_strained laughter continues_, _silence_]

**Akashi**: I don't mind right now, Ryōta [_sound of chair swiveling_]. I also called you out for mere police business. Perhaps both of us want to finish this session immediately [_paper rustles_].

**Kasamatsu**: The sooner the better.

**Akashi**: Inspector Kasamatsu, [_more paper rustling_] I have been brought to awareness that Kaijō is still yet to put the '_Hitman Crimes_' to full priority [_papers drops over table_]. Please do tell me that it's just being _delayed_ for an appropriate reason. [_silence_]

**Kasamatsu**: Those crimes are being monitored by Kaijō seriously [_papers being restacked sounds_]. The evidences we get are just circumstantial at to this point.

**Akashi**: They don't _need_ to be circumstantial [_pause_]. Exactly three weeks ago, Rakuzan, Shūtoku and Tōō had declared that _someone_ as the primary suspect for the crimes [_hostile snort_]. What comes after that does not need to be _difficult_.

**Kasamatsu**: You are just trying to say that the evidences need to be _baseless_ [_harsh exhale_]. Inspector Akashi, just because _most _of the policemen point their finger at a suspect doesn't mean that we are already looking at the criminal [_inhales_]. Forgive my rudeness, but Kaijō stands to the belief that as long as the evidences remain _circumstantial_, Kiyoshi Teppei remains a _suspect_ – not as an indirectly labeled criminal [_chair moving sounds_].

**Kise**: Kasamatsu-senpai?

**Kasamatsu**: Forgive our intrusion then, Inspector Akashi [_clothes rustle_]. Kise and I have work to do back at Kaijō.

**Akashi**: Inspector Kasamatsu, [_pauses_] I want to tell you that what I say is absolute [_another chair moves_]. I can see the downfall of Kaijō if you remain obstinate in what you stand for. I don't need to warn you more.

**Kasamatsu**: Just like the last message I sent you, [_footsteps, door opens_] we can only see that Kiyoshi Teppei had been _framed_ for the crimes. I can even assure you that he has the information about _who_ really caused this _hellish nightmare _against all of us [_pauses_]. [_more footsteps_]

**Akashi**: If Kiyoshi did know, then why has he remained silent all this time? [_annoyed snicker_] That itself is a bane against himself. If he wished to profess his innocence, then he should have revealed himself a long time ago.

**Kasamatsu**: I'm sure every one of us has reasons [_pauses_]. I'm not defending him, but I am waiting for the time for him to appear with the evidences that will leave him faultless. Again, sorry for taking your time [_footsteps moving away_].

**Kise**: Sorry, Akashicchi. I don't know what came over senpai… [_stutters_, _footsteps, door closes, footsteps_] Senpai, did you know you just challenged Akashicchi?!

**Kasamatsu**: I don't care [_tongue clicks_]. Just you wait, Kise. Before we lost contact with Kiyoshi, he was able to relay to Hyūga and me that he have some vital information [_exhales, footsteps_]

**Kise**: What is it, Kasamatsu-senpai? [_curious hum_]

**Kasamatsu**: A _phantom_ hitman. [_pauses_]

**Kise**: W-Whaat?!

* * *

- **End of Chapter** -

Sorry about Aomine-kun's part. I know it's a little weak but when I watched the anime again I felt really hurt and hated Aomine during the Seirin and Touou arc. *sniffs* It became too personal for me...

If you're strictly following the time period, you'll notice that all the events (excluding flashbacks etc) from Chapter 02 to 08 actually happened mostly on the latter half of August 6 (09AM to 12MN). It meant to me that I spent 7 chapters in writing events that happened in a single day! Haha! (lol).

Slowly, facts and figures begin to appear. Sooooo... were you able to spot those "important words" that were written in the chapter? *smirks* Let me write those which attracted me the most: "framed" (by Kasamatsu), "resigned" (by Midorima), "phantom hitman" (by Hyūga). Haha! So many questions floating around... mysteries yet to be uncovered.

Still a question stands higher than the rest: _Why did Kiyoshi do it to Seirin? _Hoho... *smirks*

Thanks for reading! Reviews are highly appreciated! :)

... on to our preview!

* * *

"Tetsuya," Akashi spoke out the other male's name.

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko responded in a semi-glad tone. "I also hope for that time wherein the police are not needed anymore."

The teal-head's right hand appeared from behind him and revealed a gun of his own. Even Akashi was now startled at the behavior but did not react as soon. He only watched silently as Kuroko flattened his gaze back to him, raising the gun's muzzle… over Akashi's chest.

* * *

- **End of Preview** -


	11. Hitman: end

**Probably**, you're going to think that "this author is so sick and evil" after you finish reading this chapter. Hmm.. Still, I'm partly reluctant about the content of this fic. The seriousness... oh my... well, perhaps because this is supposed to be a crime fic.

I knew that the Akashi-kun and Kuroko-kun preview in the previous chapter made an impact. Nyahaha.

Well, anyway, I'm going to have a little announcement at the bottom portion of the chapter. Please take the time to read it.

And, a lot of thanks for reading!

**Disclaimer**: After 10 chapters, I'm finally going to say that I don't own Kuroko no Basuke.

**Warning**: Those writing issues and problems are all my sins!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"At 19:55, Midorima Shintarō handed over the blood exam analysis after Seirin requested it via notification to Kaijō," Kasamatsu Yukio stated in a firm voice; not so loud but enough for the other policemen to hear his words. Kaijō's chief inspector trailed an eye over the said detective, taking note of the bruises that now sported over the Shūtoku's detective's skin. When asked as to how he managed acquired the injury that marred his face, Midorima only half-glared and ignored them, saying that it was nothing important and they should focus on the problem at hand. Even the offer of medical help was denied as soon.

"Hours after that," Kasamatsu prompted to continue, "at exactly at 22:02, Midorima was able to get contact with Kawaguchi Akito, the paramedic who responded to Reo Mibuchi's incident." He said, satisfied that the green-haired detective the stood not too far away gave him a silent nod. At least, Kasamatsu knew, he won't have a hard time dealing with the members of Generation of Mercenaries right now, although he kept a dubious thought at a certain tanned male that sat warily, threatening them with his vicious gazes. Kaijō's chief identified him as Aomine Daiki; the Generation's supposed to be most talented among their famed group. Somehow, though, Kasamatsu could not expect a little aspect of cooperation from the detective from Tōō. After all, it was him who apparently gave Midorima those bruises.

"Almost half an hour after, at 22:30, we received a call from Seirin–" Kasamatsu flicked his head at Kagami, paying attention to the seemingly confused countenance from Seirin's newest detective, "–saying that they were on their way to an outlying Hicenn Pharmaceuticals warehouse." He removed his gaze from Kagami and to the sheets of paper which he now held with his hand. "At the same time, the blood exam analysis that Midorima took was faxed to the headquarters, which induced us to follow them immediately." Kasamatsu's brows curled for a brief second before he looked again at Kagami. "Where are Hyūga and the others?" He asked.

"I don't know, Kasamatsu..._san_." Kagami Taiga answered. "I left my phone in the agency, so I can't contact them right now." He told Kaijō's inspector. "But I'm sure they're on their way right now." He said.

Kasamatsu raised a brow at the efforts to inject the honorific, but it was not the time for him to remark at that. He concentrated his attention back at the papers. "At 23:47, we tried to contact Inspector _Imayoshi Shoichi_ of Tōō Police Headquarters, but, instead, we were forwarded to the manager-detective, Momoi Satsuki." He now turned his head to the tanned male that was beginning to be the source of his anxiety. "Aomine," he called, his tone denoting that he was not just pulling ranks but was giving an impression that he would not be deterred with such attitude crawling from the dark-blue haired detective. "Do you have any idea where Inspector Imayoshi is?"

Aomine Daiki raised his head and expectedly glared at Kasamatsu. "How the hell should I know where that _demon_ is?" He responded and soon afterwards pulled out from the gaze. Unpredictably, his pupils landed at a certain Midorima Shintarō. Aomine felt his blood boil up once again; an audible growl quickly escaped from his lips. He swiftly stood up from his seat and paced towards Midorima. However, his effort was ended when the redhead from Seirin placed himself on the path of the tanned male. Aomine eyed Kagami warningly. "Get off my way, dumbass."

"This is not going to solve anything, Aomine." Kagami said.

"A weakling should move out of my way," Aomine retorted.

Kagami only responded with a glare.

"Do not make me repeat what I said before," Aomine Daiki spoke again. "And you still have the confidence to call yourself a detective?"

"I don't need to listen to the words of a sissy," Kagami finally talked back.

Fortunately, even before the heated discussion turned into something violent, Kise appeared beside the two and placed his hands between them, pushing them away from each other. The blond detective from Kaijō did not appear in a nice mood, as evidenced by a serious grimace that adorned his lips. He gave a brief glance to each of the detectives from Seirin and Tōō, before rumbling a soft yet rattled, "Stop it, both of you." His eyes were still blank, but the ominous sign of vexation began to pour into them. "Aominecchi, Kagami-kun, if you want to tear each other's' necks, I don't care." Suddenly, his orbs turned into those of rage. "But if you can't help right now, just _shut up_!" He yelled out loud, instantly stopping the two detectives in their feet.

They watched Kise moved silently at the sides, near where Kasamatsu stood. Even Kasamatsu looked surprise at the aggressive display from his junior. He also made a fleeting glance at both Moriyama Yoshitaka and _Hayakawa Mitsuhiro_, who just entered the scene after collecting more information from the people within the vicinity. Kasamatsu Yukio only sighed, still feeling muddled with the sudden event. "Please, everyone," he called out their attention. "All of us are tired and confused, so we need to make this easier for everyone." He flung an unneeded piece of paper from the stack he held towards Kise. At the feeling of something that hit his head, the blond raised his head and looked at Kasamatsu. "You too, Kise." He said. "I appreciate the intervention, but do not lose your cool."

Kise mouthed something, but no words came out from him. The blond darted his look elsewhere, evading the stare from his chief inspector.

Kasamatsu slowly turned his head forward once again. It seemed that both aggressive detectives from Seirin and Tōō had settled down already. "Midorima, the next events happened at your side, and I am yet to obtain the information." Kasamatsu spoke towards the Shūtoku detective.

Midorima Shintarō only regarded with closed eyes, as he adjusted his glasses with his fingers, aligning it again by his sight. "After you called Momoi, I arrived at the location where she and Kuroko apparently met up." Midorima quickly noticed Kagami's reaction. After all, the detectives from Seirin were still left in the dark up to that point. "It appeared to me that Momoi tried to visit Kuroko after Tōō appeared at the district." He continued and, from the sound of it, those words were directed to someone else, probably Kagami. "That was the time when I informed Kuroko about the interview. After explaining to him, Kuroko said that he would return to Seirin's office to inform Kasamatsu-san about it. That was around 23:55."

"Yes, more or less." Kasamatsu replied. "At 23:56, Tsuchida Satoshi of Seirin called us and relayed us the information. By that time, we were already near the Hicenn warehouse." He shared to them. "Two minutes past midnight, we reached the warehouse and Riko Aida updated us with what happened inside. By 00:03, we followed up Hyūga and the other's trail and found out that it was _Kiyoshi Teppei_ who they were trying to catch." At the statement of the name, Midorima Shintarō and Aomine Daiki perked up, looking at Kasamatsu with perplexed expressions. No doubt that they wanted an explanation for the involvement of the said man with the current event.

"At 00:05–" but, instead of Kasamatsu, it was Kise who spoke, "–I took down Kiyoshi by shooting him with the standard _Paralysis Dart_." The blond said, moving once again at the center of the small crowd of detectives. "I didn't know that Kiyoshi planned something, so I took my chance to take him down." He explained, waving his hands in a gesture to explain. "However, I was too late. Just as soon as we approached the fallen Kiyoshi, Hyūga-san told us that the phone Kiyoshi held just before I shot him was a trigger for _bombs_." Midorima's eyes widened in surprise, while Aomine took in the words silently, both processing the implication of the message from their previous workmate in Teikō. "When we noticed it, Kiyoshi had already called up a number on the phone. Hyūga-san thought that the warehouse was rigged with explosives and––"

"You said you shot him down at 00:05," Midorima cut Kise off. "The phone was a trigger for a bomb. The fire that burns Seirin up to this time probably started around that time…" Midorima Shintarō stilled in his words. "Don't tell me…"

"According to the trace we made before we return here, the receiver of the call was located somewhere in this area." Kasamatsu took the signal to speak again. "But since the call was short-lived, the exact area was unidentified. But taking note of the time and circumstances, we have some reason to believe that the bomb Kiyoshi spoke about as a threat was instead planted in Seirin."

Silence.

Midorima Shintarō's eyes were glazed with obvious doubt, pupils shaking. The green-haired detective from Shūtoku started to tremble at his place, hands and feet quivering ever so slightly. It was conceivable in his expression that he was doubtful and confused, although a little enlightened. On the other hand, Aomine's countenance ultimately turned severe, the feral countenance now prepared to strike anyone who'd make a wrong move. With his hands turning into fist, who knew what thing might set up the tanned male in an explosive streak?

Fortunately, the looming hostility was diminished when a ring tone blast aloud. Midorima was pulled from his thoughts and quickly snatched the phone from his pocket, mumbling a soft apology; the green-haired detective took the call and inched a little away from the small conference. Kasamatsu eyed the detective, noticing the distinct reaction of surprise as soon as the phone made contact upon Midorima's ears. Nevertheless, he switched his attention away when Kagami spoke up.

"Kasamatsu… _san_, I know it's not yet enough for us to conclude but–"

"There's no need for shitty excuses then," Aomine cut Kagami off. His face still grim, the tanned detective of Tōō stood up tall. "That Kiyoshi Teppei is going _down_… even if I need to _kill _him."

Kasamatsu looked alarmed. "Aomine, we don't need to go that far."

"Kasamatsu-senpai," Kise called out, seizing his chief's attention right away. "Are you still going to defend him?" He said, his voice perfectly leveled yet argumentative. Somehow, the tone sounded harsh and felt cold. "If Kiyoshi has done it to Seirin, and Kurokocchi being inside the agency when it all happened, then we could no longer ignore _it_."

"Wasn't the reason why Kuroko Tetsuya was brought into Seirin's custody is to _protect_ him _from_ Kiyoshi?" Aomine rose.

Kasamatsu bit his lips. Now that no alibi could apparently help Kiyoshi, Kaijō's chief inspector was definitely out of any reason to defend the ex-detective from Seirin. "That was part of the order from Rakuzan," Kasamatsu answered, trying his best to avoid treading on the part Aomine Daiki seemed to point.

"Kurokocchi was placed in a protective custody, because three police departments concluded that what _happened_ during our '_graduation_' from Teikō was a plan to assassinate Akashicchi." Kise talked again. "That is because Kurokocchi understood that there was an actual ploy against Akashicchi."

"Just as you said, Kise." Kasamatsu answered.

"Then," Aomine said aloud and then began to walk out from the tent that they had set out not too long ago. "I want to _goddamn _remind you that the case concerning Tetsu is the _first _hitman crime." Aomine declared before he turned his face away and finally left the area.

Kasamatsu stood stunned. Of course, he knew it from the beginning and it was in fact the one knowledge that could not be covered up with a simple act of goodwill – just like how he tried to vouch for Kiyoshi. As Kise had pointed, it all happened during the Generation of Mercenaries _graduation_ – more like a turnover ceremony – back in Teikō on May 20. It was the beginning point for everything, just like how he understood it back then. Apparently, things clouded his judgment, and he eventually forgot the very first crime that the _hitman_ did.

Reo Mibuchi was not the first, was not the second, and was not even the third. It was already the fourth in the list, but the severity of the crime was no less equal than its two antecedents. The 'Hitman Crimes' were undeniably on its peak, and the attention it caught for itself was obviously getting larger. Somehow, Kasamatsu knew that things were already getting out of hand. He briefly remembered what Akashi Seijuro of Rakuzan told him. Perhaps, the other inspector was correct. Perhaps, a downfall was going next.

"It won't help us if we create strange ideas." He just said, also an effort to calm himself down. "Just for now, I _beg_ for everyone's cooperation. We should not let the chain of command be confused with our feelings. Let Kaijō handle the authority in this case and––"

"_Temporarily_, Kasamatsu-san," Midorima said out loud, quickly cutting off the Kaijō Inspector. At the same time, he placed his phone back at his pocket. "I received a call from Akashi." The green-haired detective said, pushing his spectacles upon his face. "He said that as soon as he comes here, he and Rakuzan will _take over_ this problem."

Kasamatsu Yukio could only look back at Midorima Shintarō with wide eyes, his lips parted in an openmouthed expression. It took some seconds before he realized that his surprise was definitely written on his face and quickly pulled his countenance into a stern form. Kaijō's Inspector opened his mouth to speak, but his words were inaudible. Few seconds after, he attempted again, now looking at his junior. "Kise," he called out, the blond half-confused and half-passive. "Let's go out. We have no time to spare."

He started to walk out, taking a curt look at his watch. It was 01:14 in the morning.

When Kise passed by him, he gave the younger one some whispered words: '_This is the responsibility I offer you Kise. Once Akashi comes here, you can expect me gone from Kaijō._'

Kise Ryōta was silent when he heard it.

* * *

It was happening again.

Akashi stared silently at the television that stood atop the wooden shelf by the wall adjacent to the door, watching the scene unfold in his very eyes. He was wary that particular night, as he remained restless and was unable to sleep for some reason he could not decipher. He decided to remain in his office back at the Rakuzan Headquarters, subconsciously switching to different channels that still ran late at night. It was common for him to have some deep-ridden thoughts, but what bugged him wasn't merely a particular idea. It was an odd feeling instead that he couldn't settle to himself.

Even though conflicted as he was right now, Akashi simply used the time to ponder over the things that happened to him, to the Generation of Mercenaries, and to whole law enforcement of the country. The Hitman crimes, as it was known, were still on the priority list of the main headquarters in different cities. The hitman had finally taken down the fourth victim, in the name of Reo Mibuchi, who before was a known personality in Rakuzan Police Department before. It did not bode well for the police's current status, since it was pretty evident that the hitman did not just target any ordinary people.

Nevertheless, he always got updates from the other headquarters – being Rakuzan's chief inspector – and kept well-informed about the chase. Recently, a report was made from Kaijō about some rather puzzling information that instead of the already-concluded snipe hit that took down Reo Mibuchi, a possible point blank action was done against the victim. It was a baffling thought, and the idea that accompanied it was bothering, even to Akashi's side. Perhaps, it was one testament that the hitman was not to be trifled with, that they were going against someone who stood toe-to-toe with the known Generation of Mercenaries.

However, just as how he firmly denounced the evil that stirred the hearts of the people to do crime, Akashi was just as strong on his resolve to obliterate crime from the country. If the hitman was the man who stood up against the police that safeguarded the society, then it would be the hitman himself to be the greatest subject for Akashi to organize his efforts to erase the semblance of misconduct as soon. He would not have his task be affected by any personal vendetta, but, even though he denied it, there would forever remain a drop of his own particular intention just because Kuroko Tetsuya became a _victim_ as well.

Even so, the particular scene that flashed before his very eyes was a proof that crimes still lingered freely across the society. Akashi's different colored-orbs stared hard at the particular news channel that gave the live-coverage of an on-going fire within Kaijō's district. He made a sound similar to a growl, but any traces of emotion were still to be found on his face. Rakuzan's chief gave an impression that he was trying to remain composed, although his hands being unconsciously curled into fists told something otherwise. Of course, Akashi Seijuro was no fool not to distinguish the current location of the scene. It was the place where he and the other inspectors decided to keep one of their most important state witnesses.

His fingers traced the phone that stood silently by his worktable, his eyes never leaving the television screen. He ran over the numbers in his contacts list and quickly placed a call upon seeing the name of the person he wished to have a word with.

"Shintarō," his voice was perfectly calm, despite the emotions that were soundlessly battling inside him. He quickly noticed the noise that drowned Shintarō's line, his pupils landing to the side, taking a peak at the phone he placed by his ears. "Where are you right now?"

"Akashi," Midorima answered, his tone perfectly leveled, modulated at a seamless sound. If not because of the situation, Akashi would have quietly lauded the other detective for his self-restraint, but the solemnness of the present period only informed him that Midorima's voice was rather strained. Being level-headed was a good trait, but it was one of the easiest marks for one to discover the stress that enveloped a person; Akashi did not miss that, and promptly learned about the circumstances. "I'm at Seirin right now." Midorima said, slightly surprising Akashi.

Akashi expected that Midorima was cognizant of the current news, but it appeared that the latter's presence at the site itself left an impression that Rakuzan's chief was missing some important details. "Is there any casualty? What of Seirin?" He asked him. Akashi concluded that it was better to ask Midorima right now, rather than rely on the news. Sometimes, information was needed to be filtered and the police almost always unquestionably held the large part of it.

"_Most _of Seirin left their agency a while ago," Midorima responded.

"_Most_?" Akashi did not miss the word. "Shintarō, please clarify that. I wa––"

However, he was cut off from his words when he heard a somehow familiar voice that spoke in the background. He quickly realized that it was Kasamatsu Yukio, Kaijō's chief inspector. He was able to make out some words even though his voice sounded bleary from the cacophony that invaded Midorima's line. "That's Kasamatsu-san," he just stated.

"Yes. He has just asked to place the chain of command back to Kaijō and––"

"Tell him it's only a temporary measure." Akashi did not let Midorima finish his statement. "I will contact _Atsushi_ and ask him to bring representatives from _Yōsen_ Headquarters. I will head there myself, Shintarō. I will take control of this situation with my own hands."

"But––"

"I have made my decision, Shintarō." Akashi only said sternly. "_Rakuzan_ will finally take a direct action about these crimes."

The phone call was ended.

Akashi stood up from the swivel chair where he sat. It was now the time to make proper use of his inability to find sleep at the moment. In fact, his body seemed to have no need for rest, just when he felt adrenaline coursed through his body. Perhaps, even his mind was reacting at the sudden stress that was imposed to him. Akashi Seijuro knew that he'd need that when he come from a long ride towards Seirin.

If Akashi would need the world to understand that he was absolute, then the world _should _bend down and listen to him. It was already a state of war, albeit an undeclared one. Akashi Seijuro only wished for a time where peace was unharmed, but it would appear that he needed to use a vehement against those who usurp order. He was now officially stretched into his limits. His patience had worn thin and their enemies worked them up more than he expected. Now, things had required him to move himself.

Akashi Seijuro flipped his phone open and fluidly typed a message to a particular Atsushi Murasakibara. The message was kept short but authoritative, and was bathed in with Akashi's resolve. His fellow detective, previous workmate, must understand that time was of the essence even without him speaking directly.

Sometimes, there were things that needed to be handled superfluous attention, and the 'Hitman Crimes' was exactly that thing that reached Akashi's consideration. However, Akashi Seijuro knew that, despite the fact that the series of crimes were nothing but a flaw to the order he sought to see, there was something special about it. In fact, even if there was as little as a single percentage probability, Akashi might had considered the crime for all its worth. After all, it was the spark that coaxed him to search for 'victory' more ardently. There were things that attracted one's attention, not just because those were particularly _well-received_; there were also those that made one crumble for them to vanish, disappear… to be destroyed.

Akashi understood _everything_. After all, just as he first thought and probably expected, _it was all happening again_.

* * *

**Teikō Auditorium  
**_**May 20**_

"Crimes are nothing but the reflection of people's fear."

He stood by the podium, half-looking at the typewritten piece that decked by the wooden lectern, but mostly remained observing the number people that sat silently at the neatly arranged plastic chairs in front of the stage. From afar, his half-lidded stare was not apparent, yet he did not fail to give an impression that he was as stern as he appeared. Today was an important date for the five – no – _six_ people that sat by the chairs placed on the stage itself. At a not-so-young age of forty-five, wrinkles started to line up on his face. Even so, _Oreki Tsuchirō_, Teikō's main administrator and head, did not let his aging physique bother his status.

"We, as policemen, do not punish those who misbehave, but all we do is to quell the fear that's been rooting up the intentions to do those misdoings. As policemen, the guardian of the society, suppressing crime is about winning. We win, not just for ourselves, but we win for the people. As the Teikō philosophy states, 'Winning is everything.' We do what it takes for us to win, for us to dispose which is not righteous from the society." He continued, his raspy but deep tone creating a solemn message to all those people who heard him.

Speeches were important part of the silent tug-of-war in the higher echelons of the society. Perhaps, they were empty words to begin with, but the eloquence was one critical factor of discourses. Speeches, though empty yet sounded so idealistic, were vital for the people who hear it. It was a bane to those whose words were weaker, but it was a boon to those whose purpose remained untainted and clear. He wore a short frown that vanished instantly. _Curse this world,_ he thought in his head. The modern times had uses for speeches, but it lacked the will to put it into pure actions. Just as everything began to be corrupted, Tsuchirō understood the need for a _new_ wave to fight against this injustice.

"Today, we are celebrating the turn-over rights to the newest addition to our National Police Agency." Oreki Tsuchirō turned slight to the back, pointing his hand at the six people who simultaneously stood up at the signal. "Here, as you know, stand the famous group that exemplified such perfection in their duties as police detectives. They boasted as the greatest from among their peers"–– he whirled back at the podium again ––"and showed us one of the best performance a policeman should do." His pupils slid down to a particular line in the text he was reading and was partially glad that it had come to the point in the ceremony. "Without further ado, I call on to this year's representative of batch of police detectives, _Akashi Seijuro_."

After he called out the name, a round of applause was heard throughout the whole auditorium.

Oreki Tsuchirō was merely amused at the gesture. As he turned around and began to walk back at the chair near where the six sat, he flashed a small smile towards the incoming Akashi. The smile was only meant for him to give a silent encouragement for the male, but he seemed to have add an unconscious plead for Akashi to show off in front of the people who watched the event. _Give them what you are_, he seemed to have conveyed in his smile. _Show them what you can be_. Those were the unspoken words behind his lips, Oreki Tsuchirō realized late. Well, what would be the deal? Akashi Seijuro would just be _Akashi Seijuro_.

"Indeed, crimes are birthed from the fear that lies deep in people's heart." Akashi began, not minding to thank the emcee or even introduce himself once again. Heterochromatic pair of eyes flashed forward, although it did not land to any particular group or individual. His orbs only looked ahead, not to any people but seemingly to an invisible figure that stood in front of him. "Being a police detective is privilege – a special one. There is no denying that an intrinsic fear always pushes man to do wrongdoings, may it be inducted by reason or an external incitement. People always fear for themselves. It is humanity's wish for self-preservation, and any other thing that threatens this result to a depraved reaction. That is why we, the police, have a special role to rid of people of their fear. We need to make them feel that they are safe.

"Our roles give us the chance to affect society's life in general. Every day we track those which can harm the citizens; those that can make them feel unsafe. I do not blame people for their misdoings, but I do fault the intent and behaviors that grow _inside_ them. As long as we are here, evil must know soon its place." He paused for a while, then ignoring the loud claps that once again rattled the place.

"Police work is not as simple as it seems. However, effort and talent take a lot in part to become a great detective. Now as new police detectives step in the work of the police, I can see far ahead that there would come a day when police work would not be needed anymore – as a time where eternal peace and harmony both exist in the society and no harm or evil prevail. I know this because I am absolute. We can tidy up the errors of the present. I can see the entirety of the future. Even if it seems impossible right now, it is but a simple matter to change it."

However, in between his speech, Akashi did not even notice a presence that suddenly appeared beside him. Akashi kept a calm outward countenance, although he began to have a heightened sense of vigilance when that teal-colored hair suddenly came into his vision. He swiftly and silently pulled out his gun that time, although he lowered it upon the recognition that it was only _Kuroko Tetsuya_. He only had a leveled yet curious look when the only shorter male from his batch looked at him with a perfectly composed smile – an expression that rarely occurred on the oftentimes poker-faced face. The shushed voice coming from the audience suddenly went vivid; everyone else was surprised with the sudden presence of one of the six important people in the stage. "Tetsuya," Akashi spoke out his name.

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko responded in a semi-glad tone. "I also hope for that time wherein the police are not needed anymore." The teal-head's right hand appeared from behind him and revealed a gun of his own. Even Akashi was now startled at the behavior but did not react as soon. He only watched silently as Kuroko flattened his gaze back to him, raising the gun's muzzle… on Akashi's chest. However, just as soon as Akashi realized what was happening, Kuroko turned to his back and spread his arms wide open – gun still in hand –, as if trying to cover Akashi from _something_.

The glass frames that let the sunlight inside the auditorium from atop the structure shattered into pieces, making the people by the audiences' spot run away from the debris. Little did they know that Kuroko, who stood up blocking Akashi, had now fallen down on the stage. Akashi had never been surprised by that much in his entire life. It was as if he viewed the whole event in slowed motion. Kuroko was gradually falling into the floor. Akashi stood motionlessly. Just when the loud thud from Kuroko's fall sounded, Akashi slowly knelt beside the body now lying in front of him. He shoved his arms under Tetsuya's shoulders, raising him up a little bit from the wooden floorboard.

A canister of the recently developed _Paralysis Dart _bullet was embedded on Kuroko's chest. Akashi now realized that Kuroko was unconscious, apparently knocked out by the effect of the bullet used against him. Now everyone that sat behind him back then instantly rushed around Akashi and Kuroko, with a particular blond practically dropping just to have a closer look at the fallen male. Midorima appeared anxious, but he maintained his calm as he knelt beside Akashi, quickly putting his finger by the smaller male's neck. The redhead waited for Midorima's pronouncement.

"His vitals are good," Midorima exhaled. "The Paralysis Dart only rendered him unconscious."

"Midorimacchi!" Kise yelled, despair and worry clearly written all over his face. "Is Kurokocchi going to be alright?!" The blond placed his hands over Midorima's shoulder. He shook him as he begged for an answer. "He's going to be okay, right?!"

"Kuroko only remains unconscious." Midorima repeated, putting away the strong hands that shook him.

"But… But––"

"Ryōta, remain silent." Akashi hushed the blond down. His eyes suddenly remained hidden behind his front locks. "Atsushi, Daiki, go and take a team to search the area around the auditorium. Use any force as _necessary_. Shintarō, call an ambulance right now and then contact Teikō's security. Tell them to seal of the entrances and exits of the whole academy and not allow any suspicious individual to enter or leave without permission. Ryōta, manage the available police in this area and escort the VIPs into a safe area within this institution." He paused for a while, looking down at Kuroko. As he raised his head and watched the chaos unfolded in front of him, Akashi silently muttered something under his breath.

"I'm going to make whoever did this _pay_."

* * *

**August 7**, **14:06  
**_**Seirin Detective Agency**_

"Two bodies, we are looking for two bodies. Over."

"I know that already, idiot."

"Please stop the unnecessary chatter. Over."

"Line clear. But, hey… aren't we looking for an hour already?"

"Now that you've said it… we haven't found any. Are they sure that there were people inside when this building caught fire?"

"We should have found the bodies as soon as we stepped in. Complain all they want, but I'm stopping this search. It's obvious that there are no bodies in here."

* * *

- **End of Chapter** -

- **End of The Hitman** -

**Announcement**: Alright, guys. You've read the previous line correctly. This is the last chapter for 'The Hitman.' But, before you protest and cast me into the fires of hell, I want to announce that 'The Hitman' is really the first part of the fic. I haven't shared this info to you guys before because this fic was still a trial until chapter 5. In short, 'The Hitman' will be continued in another part.

So, why did I say that I am "sick and evil"? Simple: The whole 'The Hitman' fic is like a cliffhanger. Yep, have you counted how many "5Ws and How" questions you already formulated when you read this fic? Nyahahahaha.. (so evil. so sick.) So, that Akashi and Kuroko business pertained to this! At least we know now what happened during that Graduation. Haha! :P (Still, Kuroko as the first victim? WTF?)

Also, I know personal author stories are not supposed to be part of the fan fiction business, but, as of now, I need to be extra careful because of my recently acquired heart disease (Yep! I write this fic while I'm still sick!). So I need to rest. It was enough to hospitalize me three times, so I kinda need to tone myself down. Anyway, the short point is, I'm probably going into a short hiatus (and prepare for the next part of this fic).

With that said and done, I want to thank you guys for reading this fic up to this point. Let us all love Kuroko no Basuke deep down in our hearts and share our fictions about it. Thanks for the follows, favorites and reviews! Love you all! :)


	12. Interlude: The Hitman and The Agent

**Hey**, guys! I have a gift for you! :)

Also, I want to inform you that I posted a poll in my profile about the next 'part' of The Hitman. It's not required to answer that one, although I'd like to hear your opinions. It's just about how the 'next' part will be written: if you want it to be added as additional chapters to 'The Hitman' or make a new story post just for that one.

Well, I'm really thankful for all of you that read this fic. I'm really so surprised too that _**The Mercenary: Kise Ryouta - Tip Off**_was appreciated even a little. Seriously, the content is just brutally serious that I assumed that no one would like it. :P

**Warning**: Writing errors? (oops) My bad.

**Disclaimer**: Meh...

* * *

**Interlude**: **_The Hitman and The Agent_**

* * *

I have no choice but to record this right now. _He _had been moving against me for the past months. I don't want to admit it, but I'm already losing some hope. Even though I find my situation a little bit hilarious, the fact that I'm being chased by the police does not make me feel any better. I always find _his _ways so amusing, but to think that _he _was able to downturn my movements makes me feel belittled. I know I'm running out of time and I've got fewer options to choose from. And it looks like I'm not going any further.

It's August 3, nighttime, exactly 08:27. I tried my best to get away from the police again. Almost 10 hours ago, I was almost caught by the police's clutches, if I hadn't thought so logically that time. It was unfortunate for _me_, for _Michikawa_-san and even for_ Mibuchi Reo_. Even though I thought I'd be making the most successful move I have ever made, confidence was not enough to push me into my luck. It was either only because fate _hated _me that much… or that _person_ was always a step ahead, just waiting for me to strike _him_. Waiting for me to take _his_ bait.

I'm sorry for my poor handwriting, if you're reading this right now. I'm rushing this as of this moment, because I feel that anytime next week, I will finally be apprehended. Though I don't really fear to be caught, what I'm worried about is the outcome of my possible arrest. If that _man _is given free reigns after having the knowledge of my arrest, then I'm afraid for the next things that could happen. I've chosen to leave Seirin, to _betray _everyone I care for, just to make sure I'm going to stop that _man_. But then I guess I'm _pleased _to tell you that I've failed and whatever comes next rests in your hands.

I have no more evidence to leave you at this point, so I'm just going to write here what happened that time. I will share you what my eyes saw, of what took place in that _mall_, no lies and half-truths. Perhaps, by the time you've began your investigation, I'm pretty sure that you are already _misled_. You've been given a knowledge that covers up the truth behind Mibuchi's assassination. It's unfortunate that you will need to know it through this letter alone, but I trust my judgment that by the time you receive this, I may have already fallen to the custody of the police.

Or you might have already even been _wrongly _accused like _me_.

_Kagami_, I've heard your name and your story from _Hyūga_ and some inputs from _Kasamatsu_. Right now, you are the only person I can trust with this evidence and I hope you are not losing the race against time. I tried to be brave and go against time, but, if you're reading this right now, it seems that I lost against it. I did think I can do this alone. But it was already too late for me to realize that going _alone_ was never an action for a _Seirin_ detective to do. I'm not that strong. I'm not even perfect. But I thought I can protect everyone I care for. Even in our weakness, we still crave to shelter those we cherish, but then it was already too late. Do take me as an example, because I do not regret what happened to me. The only thing I'm sorry for is that I may have already failed to protect those people, those _friends_ of mine. Those who are close in my heart.

That's why I'm going to deliver you the rest, Kagami. I will be taking a risk and a dangerous move. Perhaps, you will _need _to hate me once we meet each other, but that is the only way for us. I've been following you, and I know that you're the one who has the greatest chances of success to continue with my work. After my last plan takes place, that will be the time for you to move. Things are going to be _nasty_, but it was already like that since that Teikō _graduation _happened. No; perhaps even _earlier _than that. I will ask you a heavy burden then, because failure is not one of your options anymore. Seriously, sorry for that. But this second chance is already the_ last_.

Anyways, I will tell what happened back then at the _district mall_, for the sake of the truth.

It was 09:58 that morning. I was outside the mall patio, since I waited for some people to arrive that time. I knew that there was a conference to happen that day inside the mall's convention area, and that was the exact reason why I went there. As an _ex_-detective, I had the quirks to act as careful as possible, so I limited my presence by not attracting too much attention.

At 09:59, a black sedan was driven through one of the patio's entrances, exactly in the one nearest where I waited. I already expected that car to arrive, since it was the particular one I waited for. Instead of speeding through to continue farther inside the mall vicinity, the sedan stopped in front of me, as if the driver _anticipated_ for me as well. One of sedan's windows rolled down, and revealed the visage of that not-really-_old _man.

_Michikawa-san_, I greeted him that time, raising a laidback hand as an added gesture. _I'm glad you were on-time_. I opened the door of the sedan and––

**. . .**

––some _man_ took the liberty to seat in the vacant chair.

"What's this all about, Michikawa-san?" _Mibuchi_ spat, while he gave a menacing stare at the man who suddenly went inside the car. He did not need any particular effort to identify the _trespasser_, since nearly everyone from the known Police Headquarters could identify him at first glance. He slowly slithered his hands towards his sides, only to realize that police work was already _behind_ him. It was completely a _reflex _that made him subconsciously think that he had a weapon to protect himself. He hissed softly, glaring harder at that man. "Just what do you think you are doing, _Kiyoshi_?"

"Taking an opportunity, I guess," Kiyoshi answered in sing-sang. "I see that we all have that gesture to pull our weapons first before speaking." He remarked, barking a soft chortle. Kiyoshi Teppei himself had placed the nozzle of his gun earlier by the front seat's periphery, setting it directly against Mibuchi, although it was still hidden in plain sight. "Police work and such, it seems," he added, giving a friendly grin at Mibuchi. "Even though we aren't that particularly close, what's bad about giving a visit to an acquaintance?"

"We are only acquaintance by _name_, Kiyoshi." Mibuchi appeared tensed, although he gave a signal that he already abandoned the idea of defending himself. Instead, he slumped at the back seat as he placed his hands crossed over his chest. "Even though we are _shadowed_, the name '_Uncrowned Generals_' still sticks," He said. Mibuchi's eyes still trailed over Kiyoshi's face. "Am I going to be the next victim of the famous _hitman_, Kiyoshi?" He asked, his face showing little apprehension at that thought. He even spared a small smile at Kiyoshi.

"I hate to break the news to you, Mibuchi," Kiyoshi just answered, wondering slightly about the seemingly unmoved expression from the other male. "But you are correct. The _hitman _does intend to get you next," he said, as he finally lowered the gun away from Mibuchi. He faced the driver, Michikawa Tarō. "Michikawa-san, let's go. Mibuchi has a conference to attend to." He just said, as he finally relaxed on his seat, placing both of his hands under his head.

Mibuchi Reo only looked at Kiyoshi incredulously. "W-What?" He muttered at first, so soft that it sounded only as a whisper. "What are you trying to do, Kiyoshi?!" He then yelled out, making Kiyoshi look at the man through the rear-view mirror, his brown orbs seemingly threatening Mibuchi to remain calm and composed. "If you are trying to fool me, then I must tell you that–"

"That _what_, Mibuchi?" Kiyoshi cut him off, sending narrowed pupils to the man. "Don't misunderstand," he told him. "It's too late for me to make excuses and it's also too late for you to make some claims." He added. "Our lives are already hanging by some _threads_ at this very moment and none of us can simply get away with it." Kiyoshi's gaze did not falter. "We are in a game we are expected to play and the person that will be the better player can be _spared_." He explained to the other one, deep enough to make Mibuchi gaze back in curiosity and annoyance.

"What are you saying?" Hicenn Pharmaceutical's Chief Operating Officer asked, his countenance that of a man with full skepticism.

"The fact that you knew you are going to be targeted next tells me some things, Mibuchi." Kiyoshi replied. "It only makes this whole lot of problems even _worse_ than I expected." Seirin's ex-detective said, now wearing a disappointed expression. Mibuchi observed how Kiyoshi shut his eyes tightly, making some creases by the bridge of his nose. After a few second, some deep-voiced chuckles escaped from Kiyoshi's lips. Michikawa briefly turned and sent a blind sight at the ex-detective, while Mibuchi appeared uneasy with the gesture. "Much, much worse," Kiyoshi continued.

Mibuchi Reo held his tongue. He had no idea what Kiyoshi was ranting about and it seemed it was not the best time for him to talk, to _discretely _gather some information from the _wanted _man. He only brushed his hair away from his face, but kept his gaze lingering over Kiyoshi by the same rear-view mirror. He did not understand what the other male was trying to say, but at least he got one piece from him that at least appeared to him as logical – things were getting _worse_.

"You were an officer of Rakuzan – that _Emperor Headquarter_," Kiyoshi continued to speak, quickly noticing Mibuchi's silence. "But you traded your current status as policeman into something _private_," he said, trying to remember the important specifics about the man who sat at the back seat of that sedan. "Now it makes me wonder what could possibly be the things you'd still be doing now if you remained in Rakuzan, Mibuchi," he shared. "Do not worry; I'm not really upset with that decision though. We are entitled to our own choices."

"I've made things _possible_, Kiyoshi." Mibuchi responded. "Things that I cannot do if I remain in the police."

"I would have been satisfied with that," Kiyoshi honestly said. "But, tell me, is it your own _choosing_?"

"I hate it when people _pry_," Mibuchi answered. He ignored the last question from the ex-detective, and only heated up his angry glare once more back at Kiyoshi. "If people can't understand some other individuals, it's better for them to remain silent. Poking into other people's business just because they don't figure out one another is as rude as ever." He said, his voice steely. "But since I regard you despite your _depravities_, I will have to tell you," Mibuchi maintained. "I'm actually quite greedy, you know,"

"Not the answer I want to hear," Kiyoshi chuckled a little.

"_Sei_-chan predicted that you will come next to me," Mibuchi only said. "You know I'm defenseless. Do you as you wish, _hitman_."

Kiyoshi Teppei snubbed the last sentence from Mibuchi Reo, as he placed his hand beside Michikawa. The old man handed him a newsy cap similar to what he wore, and pulled out a black blazer, which he also gave to Kiyoshi. The ex-chief detective of Seirin garbed himself with the items he received, still remaining silent in consideration of Mibuchi's previous words. After he had finished, Kiyoshi snuck a glance at the mirror, now seeing that he looked like how Michikawa was supposed to look, the only seeming differences were the differences in height and build.

"I am not the _hitman_," Kiyoshi said, as he grabbed his gun and unlatched the safety mechanism. Mibuchi was only wide-eyed when he heard that. "I told you that you are the next target, because that is the _real _hitman's aim. I don't want to make a believer out of you," Kiyoshi finally faced back, looking at Mibuchi with his determined orbs. "But I am here to _help_ you out." He added, finally surprising Mibuchi to the fullest. "Like I said, we are now in a _game_ but I intend for both of us to _play_ this out and emerge _victorious_,"

"B-but, Sei-chan said that–"

"He anticipated my presence here," Kiyoshi cut him off once again. "_Akashi_ does appear to have an understanding of the _enemy_, but what is he going to do if that very _enemy _can sneak under our very noses?" He added in a question. He only got a blank look from Mibuchi, somehow expecting the reaction. He felt the car shifted more than normal, which made Kiyoshi look through the windshield. As he deducted, the car that Michikawa drove had finally reached near the main entrance of the mall. He looked at his watch.

It was already 10:01 in the morning.

The presence of people waiting in lines told Kiyoshi that the mall was yet to open, although it also meant that the _time _was growing near. He gave another glance at Mibuchi, who still appeared to be in slight confusion. "Mibuchi," Kiyoshi called and the man quickly whipped his head towards him. "If you want _proof_, then I am going to show you." He cradled the handgun nearer his chest. "I promise that this weapon will be only used to protect," he added, his eyes stern. "The evidence you are all trying to find is going appear by _itself_," he just said. "Go,"

Mibuchi did not know what took over him, but he felt an air of honesty that crept over him. The Police Agency had labeled Kiyoshi as their main suspect, but something inside told him that this person could be given a _second chance_. Mibuchi's eyes never left Kiyoshi as he opened the door, only pulling them away when he finally exited from the car. He stood up tall and composed himself. However, before he took his first step, Mibuchi took the time to look back and offer a glance to Kiyoshi, as he closed the door behind him.

Kiyoshi only nodded, urging the man to move forward.

Just as soon as he began walking, Mibuchi noticed the large number of people that began to pace towards the mall like him. He glanced side to side, inching forward but his attention directed to the sheer amount of people near him. Even though he largely doubted Kiyoshi's words, Mibuchi couldn't pull himself away to give a thought at what Kiyoshi had said to him. Kiyoshi claimed that he was _not _the hitman. It was not possible. He was the _only _person who the police could point their fingers at.

As his eyes flashed forward, Mibuchi noticed a figure that somehow appeared in front of him. He was surprised, but his expression of shock remained hidden in his impassive look. His brows raised at that––

Kiyoshi had an openmouthed expression when a person suddenly emerged in front of Mibuchi. It was only some brief seconds ago; Kiyoshi was sure that no one was walking ahead of Mibuchi Reo. But, as soon as his pupils flicked back at observing Mibuchi from inside the sedan, he only stared at disbelief when a person materialized as soon. It was––

The man raised his right hand and revealed a handgun. No sooner than a second, the gun was fired at point blank range, hitting Mibuchi squarely in the body.

Reo Mibuchi shuddered from the shot, his body falling from the bullet that hit him. He fell to the floor as soon. It almost took a minute for the crowd to react.

They all _ran_ in confusion.

The man who shot Mibuchi was gone at that time. Kiyoshi blast the car's door open as he went towards the fallen COO of Hicenn Pharmaceuticals, a hand quickly running through the other man's wrist. Kiyoshi Teppei flung his head around, looking for any signs of the man who took down Mibuchi Reo. However, the mob that scattered all over the place that kept running in agitation blocked much of his view and limited his concentration. Kiyoshi sighed in relief as he felt that Mibuchi still had a viable pulse. He quickly fished his phone out and dialed some numbers, explaining to the emergency hotline of the situation. His eyes fell at his wristwatch.

It was 10:02 that morning.

He adjusted Mibuchi'sbody, putting him to his back, to ensure less strain to the man's body.

It took at least five minutes for an ambulance to arrive; Kiyoshi noted as the personnel took off the vehicle and began to work. He was approached by a paramedic and––

**. . .**

–told him what happened. I was startled with what just ensued. I spoke at the paramedic and told him what I should tell. Perhaps I might have spoken in precise manner always done by a detective, since I understood that the paramedic was slightly amazed that I, the supposed to be driver, explained everything _flawlessly_. Of course, it was to be expected that a man who had just witnessed something so distressing fell into the feeling of anxiety. I did not know time if I had acted correctly, but seeing it all happened made my blood rush into my body and heightened my senses.

Nonetheless, I already knew it was too late to act when I saw that man in front of Mibuchi. I already recognized that I was helpless to begin with. And after the deed had been done, I was already too weak to do anything. It was as if that the man who took down Mibuchi told me that I was _powerless_ to begin with; that my struggles were nothing but an extension of a story already deemed finished. It was how it appeared to me that time, Kagami. It is just so funny to think of that when I finally realized that _person_'s plan, I still ended up _defeated_.

However, despite my failure, the only thing that came out good from it was a _confirmation_. It was that one. It was the person who took down the other _two _victims before Mibuchi. The one who I am trying to follow ever since that graduation happened. I did not need any more evidences after that.

_He_ was the one who appears by the shadow, the one who emerged from nothingness. _He_ would appear and vanish just as soon, his existence a question that could never be asked. _He_ whose presence could never be found. He is the one capable of assassination without anyone noticing _his_ existence.

_He_ is the _Phantom Hitman_.

_He_ is the man I'm trying to catch, Kagami.

Signed,  
Kiyoshi Teppei

* * *

**Mashiro Public Museum  
**_**August 10**_, _**23:56**_

Kagami trod vigilantly inside the museum, with careful glances thrown to the sides. He had been fretful since he started to venture towards the museum; after all, it was not easy to take a trip when the National Police Agency had finally declared him a criminal after a _thorough _investigation for what happened days ago. Kagami held his frustrations to his limit after he had been labeled wrongly and decided that it was an erroneous move for him to submit to the ploy of the _person_ who brought him to that predicament. The police were trying to desperately hunt his tail, in order to bring him under justice. However, Kagami Taiga was yet to surrender, which was still out of the question, now that he was finally going to learn the truth.

In spite of everything, Kagami was now following a trail that he caught, and was already desperate to correct all the things that had been made wrong. He clutched a certain piece of paper in his hands, frantic about the end of track he charted using the said item he held. The paper he gripped was actually part of the envelope seemingly left to him by Kiyoshi Teppei, as the whole stack was apparently addressed to him. He took a cursory glance down at the piece that guided him to the museum, a silent wish uttered as he made contact with the letters written in there. Kagami Taiga had already gambled everything in the hope contained in the letter, as everyone from Seirin did in an unspoken manner. Now, it could not be denied, all hope rested on the guiles of Kiyoshi Teppei – the man who had now fallen into the custody of the police.

In the end, Kagami understood, that the revulsion he felt for the ex-detective from Seirin after he had _wrongly_ accused him for the crimes that happened already melted and was replaced by a hidden admiration he would keep to himself. Eventually, it seemed, Kiyoshi was still their secret guardian that protected them at the time when Seirin was in need. '_Everything had been a lie_,' a thought that was passed to them by the ex-Seirin detective. But it was a supposition that could only be the thing that would save them from an even darker moment. Nonetheless, despite the lies that concealed them into their despair, it was only truth that would save them still. Kagami, now who stood in the dais of both half-lies and unsaid truths, was the only person who could clear out the falsehood that set them up to the world of pain and distrust.

He flattened out the paper in front of him, rereading the contents for the _nth _time. Time and time again had proven that Kiyoshi's text wasn't merely as it seemed; hidden messages kept on appearing from within his journals in the most inappropriate of times, making the redhead confused by the meanings written in them. He knew he had followed up to that point correctly; there were evidences that he kept away from sight, an action which perhaps was rooted from the suspicion that he could be caught anytime, from the fear that he might be outdone. The evidences that Kiyoshi Teppei had hidden, separated from the vicious arms of the online database, were a series of items and information that could potentially help Kagami to solve one of the toughest crimes he held right now.

However, despite his determination, Kagami could not really ignore that it wasn't _his _case anymore. He now trod in an avenue he had never walked upon before. Days ago he had been a hand of justice but right now he was merely turned into that person who was to be persecuted as a _criminal_. Perhaps it was as what Kiyoshi had written in that letter; once Kagami took hold of that message, Kiyoshi was already captured by the police or Kagami might have been _misjudged_ – just like what happened to Kiyoshi as well. Kagami hated the fact that he was labeled wrongly, but he was even angrier at the fact that he was toyed to begin with. Now that he had been _forcefully_ stepped down from law, Kagami had no choice but to take on the enemy _outside_ the law.

Indeed, it was finally his and Seirin's most difficult time. The detective agency had been finally held up by Rakuzan, all of its detective in the custody of the National Police Agency. Kagami Taiga was an escaped criminal and the _Generation of Mercenaries_ was on his tail. He had no other choice but to follow through Kiyoshi's work. In fact, he had sacrificed much by going to that museum. He had finally risked his cover and exposed himself to different people already. Perhaps – even Kagami knew – that he was also waiting for those _monster _detectives to follow him and finally end everything once and for all.

* * *

**Outside Mashiro Public Museum  
**_**August 11, 00:18**_

"We finally found that bastard."

"We're going to finally make him pay for what he did, Aominecchi,"

* * *

- **End of Interlude** -

**in·ter·lude**, noun \ˈin-tər-ˌlüd\: an intervening or_ interruptive_ period, space, or event : interval

OHHHHHH! The IMPLICATIONS/INSINUATIONS! Oh how will it mean for the next parts? *smirks*

NOOOOOOOOO! ItolyouguysthatKiyoshiisagoo dguy!

Haha. I don't seem to be resting, do I? Because I'm naughty and bad. And I also like to live dangerously. Haha. LOLJoke. XD

Thanks for reading! :D


	13. Special Police Report on the Hitman Case

_start_

* * *

**Police Report  
**Prepared by SHINTARŌ Midorima, Detective Police Officer, Shūtoku Police Headquarters  
Submitted _**August 07, 15:35  
**_Priority: _**High  
**_Recipients: Kaijō Police Headquarters, Shūtoku Police Headquarters, Tōō Police Headquarters, Rakuzan Police Headquarters, Teikō Police Academy  
Content: Report on follow-up about cases _**110007**_, _**110707**_, _**110807**_, _**111007**_

**Summary**:  
The cause of the explosion that happened in Seirin Detective Agency's building, on _**August 07**_, at exactly _**00:05**_, have been determined to be bombs rigged within the offices. As already been known, the bombs were triggered remotely with the use of a mobile phone. It has been concluded that KIYOSHI Teppei himself had triggered the bombs when already cornered by the other detectives of Seirin (see attached copy of report submitted by Detective Police Officer KISE Ryōta) in the outlying Hicenn Pharmaceuticals Inc. warehouse. The hitman was sent to Raizen General Hospital after fired upon by a Paralysis Dart bullet. The suspect is now being guarded by policemen from Yōsen Headquarters under the leadership of Detective Police Officers MURASAKIBARA Atsushi and HIMURO Tatsuya.

As requested by Police Inspector AKASHI Seijūrō, a timeline has been drafted to facilitate the ease of the case's investigation in cooperation among the four police headquarters involved with the crime.

Different individuals have been interviewed in order to fill-up the details of the relevant events that happened during the duration of the crime.

_**August 03  
**__- 10:02_, MIBUCHI Reo [_**111007**_] was assailed by the hitman_**  
**_

_**August 05  
**__- 14:00_, HYŪGA Junpei, IZUKI Shun went to Hicenn Pharmaceuticals for verification  
_- 22:38_, MIBUCHI Reo's ID was confirmed to be missing

_**August 06  
**__- 09:25_, KISE Ryōta receives ballistics report from Seirin  
_- 17:55_, KUROKO Tetsuya [_**110007**_], KAGAMI Taiga went to Raizen General Hospital with request for a blood test; receives result by _19:55  
__- 22:02_, MIDORIMA Shintarō interviewed KAWAGUCHI Akito  
_- 23:30_, RIKO Aida informed Kaijō of the possible lead about the hitman  
_- 23:35_, MOMOI Satsuki visited KUROKO  
_- 23:47_, Seirin arrived at Hicenn; KASAMATSU Yukio, KISE phoned MOMOI; MIDORIMA relayed interview details to KUROKO, MOMOI  
_- 23:57_, MITOBE Rinnosuke, IZUKI Shun discovered MICHIKAWA Tarō's unconscious body in the warehouse  
_- 23:59_, KASAMATSU, KISE arrived at the warehouse

_**August 07  
**__**- **00:03_, KIYOSHI Teppei was cornered in the warehouse  
_- **00:05**_, KIYOSHI shot down; explosion happened in Seirin; Detective Police Officer AOMINE Daiki went to investigate  
_- 00:27_, AOMINE arrived at Seirin  
_- 01:14_, AKASHI Seijūrō informed MIDORIMA that Rakuzan and Yōsen would intervene with the case  
_- 14:06_, report came that there were _no_ bodies found in the explosion site

The reports are still inconclusive at this point. The investigation still continues as of this moment. This report is immediately faxed to the headquarters concerned. However, it is clear that the assault against MIBUCHI Reo is connected to cases _**110707**_ and _**110807**_.

**End of Report**

* * *

_nothing follows_


End file.
